Bakugan: Amor en peligro
by AnimaFantic-YaoistaSasuNaru
Summary: Es la historia de Dan y Shun 2 peleadores que tratan de salvar a los bakugan pero tienen serios problemas cuando se enteran que las chicas que aman son sus enemigas ¿Salvaran a sus amadas o a Neathia?. Este es mi primer fic lean y comenten!
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fantic espero que les guste, es una historia que e tenido en mente desde hace tiempo.

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FANTIC

En medio de la gerra de Gundalian los peleadores se encontraban descansando de la gerra con unas cuantas batallas en especial Dan Shun Y Marucho, ya que los tres se encontraban el el civer espacio Bakugan teniendo batallas como de costumbre.

LOS GANADORES SON DAN KUSO Y SHUN KASAMI-Dijo marucho desde un altavos-

Dan: Ja muy facil

Peleador 1: Claro ustedes son los mejores del civer espacio

Shun: Eso no tiene nada que ver

Peleador 2: Aun asi no deberian ser tan groceros-dijo mientras se iban-

Dan: ¿Acaso dijimos algo que los molestara?-Marucho solo los miraba con una gotita estilo anime -

*En Gundalian*

El Emperor Barodius se encontraba hablando con Kazarina en pribado.

Emperador Barodius: ¿Las trajiste Kazarina?

Kazarina: Asi es Emperador Barodius

Emperador Barodius: ¿Y funciono?

Kasarina: Asi es ahora estan de nuestro lado

Emperador Barodius: ¿Ya las enviaste a advertirles?

Kasarina: Asi es Emperador Barodius

Emperador Barodius: Perfecto- Dijo con un aura maligna-

*En el civer espacio Bakugan*

Shun: Cada vez son mas faciles las batallas no lo cres?

Dan: Si lo se nadie nos da un verdadero reto

En eso 2 se escucha a 2 chicas hablar.

chica 1: En ese caso les vamos a agradar!

Dan: ¿Pero quienes son ustedes?, Marucho!-Dan le hablo a Marucho-

Marucho por el altavoz: _No lo se no estan en la base de datos, no estan rejistradas como peleadores_

Dan: ¿Pero quienes son?

Shun: ¿Que quieren?

Chica 2: Una pelea! ¿Que dices Kuso?

Dan: No me gustaria derrotar a una novata

Chica 1: ¿Novata? Lo dice el niñito que se echa a correr con el rabo entre las patas!

Dan: Bien acepto, pero que conste que tu lo quisiste!

Dan y chica 1: Carta portal lista! Bakugan!... Pelea!

Dan: Drago Surge!

chica 1: Vempir Pairus surge!

Shun: Por cierto... No escuchamos sus nombres!

Chica 1: Pero que groceras, Mi nombre es Darkaina-(Darkaina una chica de aproximadamente 16 años blanca cabello negro largo y lacio que llegaba hasta sus rodillas usaba copete degrafilado largo que cubria sus orejas y cachetes el cual cubria la mitad de sus ojos, usaba 2 broches color rojo una a cada lado justo arriba de los ojos, sus ojos eran color rojo fuego, una camisa de manga corta del mismo color que sus ojos un poco pegada al cuerpo lo cual resaltaba su figura, pantalon parecido al que usaba shun en la primera temporada color negro unas botas negras y una bata parecida a la de espectra pero de color negro, usaba unos guantes de peleador y llevaba una espada en su espalda. Era una peleadora Pairus)-

Chica 2: Y el mio es Kasie-(Hasie era una chica de aproximadamente 18 años un poco mas alta que Dakaina tes blanca cabello negro azulado hasta la cintura agarrado en una coleta baja con copete largo hacia un lado de ojos verde oscuro camisa sin manga un del mismo color que sus ojos un pantalon entibado color negro y 2 guantes negros hasta los codos llevaba un cinturon negro con 2 pequeñas espadas de 3 filos una de cada lado. Era una peleadora Ventus)

Shun: Nunca antes habia escuchado de ellas ¿y tu Dan?

Dan: Tampoco, pero... la peleadora Pairus se me hace familiar

Shun: ¿Seguro?-Dan sintio con la cabeza-Sabes esa peleadora Ventus... creo que la e visto antes.

Dan: ¿Quisas las aigamos visto en la escuela o en la calle?

Shun: Quisas tengas razon

Darkaina: Saben no venimos solo por una batalla, venimos porque tenemos un mensaje del Emperador Barodius

Dan: ¿Que?

Kasie: Como escucharon

Shun: Deben ser Gundalianos

Darkaina: En eso se equivocan

Hasie: Nosotras somos tan humanas como ustedes

Dan: En ese caso saben que estan en el lado equibocado!

Darkaina: Nosotras tomamos nuestras deciciones, y si estamos del lado de los gundalianos es por una cosa!

Shun: ¿cual es el mensaje?

kasie: Somos nosotras

Shun: ¿que?

Darkaina: Nuestras ordenes son faciles destruir a los 2 mejores peleadores del universo

Kasie: Es decir a ustedes dos

Drago: Eso no lo permitire!, Dan

Dan: Ensegida amigo. Poder activado! Dragon galactico!

Daraika: Buen movimiento, lastima que no es suficiente

Dan: ¿Que?-Vempir esquiba el ataque moviendose a una velocidad increible-

Dan: Pero que...?

Daraika: Poder activado Pairus asecino!-el ataque iso que Vempir lo atakara tan rapido que solo se pudo ver unas llamas rodeando en circulos a Drago-

Dan: Drago!...-Drago se convirtio en esfera muy rapidamente, mientras Shun y Marucho estaban en shock por la rapides en que lo vencio-

Kasie: Ahora diganos, ¿Quienes son los novatos ahora?

Dan: ¿Pero como?

Daraika: No te preocupes nos volveremos a ver, despues de todo nuestros destinos estan cruzados-dijo mientras daba unas risitas-

Kasie: Para entonses tendremos una batalla en parejas asi que preparense

Daraika: -sacando su espada-Nos volveremos, hasta pronto Danny-cuando termino de hablar su espada se cubrio de fuego y un circulo de fuego las cubrio haciendo desaparecer a ambas chicas.

Dan: Me dijo Danny-en eso dan se acuerda de Runo diciendole Danny-

Shun: Dan

Dan: ...

Shun: Dan... Dan...DAN!

Dan: A... Que,¿Que pasa Shun?

Shun: ¿Que pasa?Que te llevo hablando 10m y no me contestabas

Dan: ¿A enserio?-Shun solo acintio con la cabeza-L... Lo siemto no te escuche-dijo mientras veia el suelo-

Shun: ¿Esta todo bien Dan?

Dan: A si solo...-recordo a Daraika-

Shun: ¿Solo que, que?

Dan: No nada es solo que esa chica Daraika me recordo a Runo es todo

Bien aqui le dejo ¿Que les parecio? Porfavor dejen sus comentarios y sujerencias las tomare en cuenta, sujerencias mas que quejas n.n bueno espero que les ahiga gustado se kuidan! a y disculpen la falta de ortografia no soy muy buena con ella n/nU


	2. Chapter 2

Grax a todos los que leen mi historia no saben cuanto me alegra que les aiga gustado n.n pero bueno dejemos la platica para despues ahora ay una historia que leer espero les guste recuerden lean y comenten, no saben cuanto me apollan con eso n.n

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FANTIC

Daraika: -sacando su espada-Nos volveremos, hasta pronto Danny-cuando termino de hablar su espada se cubrio de fuego y un circulo de fuego las cubrio haciendo desaparecer a ambas chicas.

Dan: Me dijo Danny-en eso dan se acuerda de Runo diciendole Danny-

Shun: Dan

Dan: ...

Shun: Dan... Dan... DAN!

Dan: A... Que,¿Que pasa Shun?

Shun: ¿Que pasa?Que te llevo hablando 10m y no me contestabas

Dan: ¿A enserio?-Shun solo acintio con la cabeza-L... Lo siento no te escuche-dijo mientras veia el suelo-

Shun: ¿Esta todo bien Dan?

Dan: A si solo...-recordo a Daraika-

Shun: ¿Solo que, que?

Dan: No nada es solo que esa chica Daraika me recordo a Runo es todo

**Amor en peligro: Chapter 2**

*En Gundalian*

Daraika y Kasie se dirijian a hablar con el Emperador Barodius, Kasie caminaba derechita y mirando hacia enfrente mientras Daraika caminaba tipo Dan Kuso con los brazos detras de la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado, en eso comensaron a hablar.

Kasie: Oye Daraika

Daraika: ¿Que ocurre Kasie?

Kasie: Me preguntaba ¿Porque llamaste asi al castaño?

Daraika: ¿Asi como? No entiendo

Kasie: Ya sabes lo llamaste Danny

Daraika: Eso no es cie...-recordo cuando llamo al castaño Danny- Vaya ni me di cuenta a que horas lo llame asi

Kasie: ¿Enserio?

Daraika: Si es como... No se... Simplemente lo ise. Creo que fue sin pensar

Kasie:Que raro-dijo con un poco de confucion en su mirada, pero luego cambio su mirada y empeso a dar unas risitas-

Daraika: ¿Porque tanta risa?

Kasie: Esque, bueno debes admitir que Kasami no es feo

Daraika: Bueno si no esta nada ma... Pero que cosas dices! Es el enemigo!

Kasie: Lo se pero...

Daraika: Pero nada no te enamores del enemigo si lo haces tendras debilidad hacia el y no podras cumplir la mision

Kasie: Lo se pero, aahhh tienes razon en que estoy pensando

*En el ciber espacio Bakugan*

Fabia: ¿Estan seguros?

Marucho: si, yo tampoco puedo creerlo y eso que estaba ahi-dijo mientras recordaba a Daraika y Kasie desaparecer entre las llamas-

Ren:-Viendo los videos que tomaron las camaras de seguridad- Pero quienes seran o que sera? nunca antes habia visto a un ser ademas de los Bakugan con la abilidad de manipular los elementos

Fabia: Si lo se eso es muy extraño, ¿no lo creen Dan, Shun?

Dan y Shun:...

Fabia: Amm chicos me estan escuchando ¬¬

Shun: A lo siento Fabia

Dan: Si lo sentimos estabamos pensando

Marucho: ¿Siguen con eso?

Ren: ¿Con que?

Marucho: Esque Dan no a dejado de pensar en Daraika desde que lo derroto y shun tampoco a dejado de pensar en Karie

Fabia: ¿Marucho enserio no a dejado de pensar Dan en esa peleadora?-Dijo con un tono de celos en su vos-

Ren: ¿Celos Fabia?-Pregunto picaramente-

Fabia: No son celos solo pregunto, no mal interpretes Ren-Dijo Fabia un poco sonrojada

Shun: Es solo que desde que vi a esa peleadora... No se me recordo a alguien pero no se quien y tu Dan?

Dan: ... A ¿Que dijiste Shun?

Shun: ¿Otra vez? es la cuarta vez que te pierdes en tus pensamientos y la verdad me estas asustando-dijo Shun un poco preocupado-

Dan: No nada solo que...-recordando a Daraika- No la logro sacar de mi mente es como si, no se ya la conociera o algo asi

Shun: Sabes quisas debamos investigar sobre ellas

Dan: Si tienes Razon. Marucho no podrias...

Marucho: Si ya lo estoy haciendo-Dijo marucho mientras subia imagenes de ellas 2 al internet y aplanaba teclas

*En Gundalian*

Emperador Barodius: Bien hecho chicas

Kasie: Gracias Emperado Barodius-dijo Alice asiendo una reverencia-

Emperador Barodius: ¿Que ocurre Daraika?-Pregundo mientras veia a Daraika algo ceria-

Daraika: Lo siento Emperador Boradius es solo que tengo una duda

Emperador Barodius: ¿Cual es tu duda Daraika?

Daraika: Kuso y Kasami, pudimos desasernos de ellos en ese momento, estaban muy confiados hubiera sido muy facil ¿Porque no nos dejo?

Emperador Barodius: Solo espera Daraika todo esta planeado, lo unico que quiero es que vayan y les den sustos no los lastimen seriamente

Daraika: Entendido

Emperador Barodius: Chicas bayan a descansar mañana comensara su verdadera mision

Daraika y Kasie: Entendido Emperador Barodius-dijieron al mismo tiempo-

Despues de que las chicas se fueron el Emperador Barodius se quedo solo, en eso llega Kazarina.

Kazarina: Me hablo Emperador Barodius

Emperador Barodius: Asi es Kazarina, quiero hablar contigo sobre las chicas

Kazarina: ¿Que ocurre con ellas?

Emperador Barodius: Como sabemos que ellas no nos tricionaran

Kazarina: No podran, me asegure personalmente de que nadie supiera que existen o que alguna vez existieron, ni ellas

Emperador Barodius: Pero los peleadores no las an olvidado, en especial Dan Kuso y Shun Kasami

Kazarina: No las an olvidado almenos no sus antiguas formas

Emperador Barodius: eso espero

*En el civer espacio Bakugan*

Marucho: Imposible!- Dijo Marucho imprecionado-

Shun: ¿Que ocurre Marucho?

Marucho: No existen

Dan: ¿A que te refieres Marucho?

Marucho: A que no existen! Daraika y Kasie no existen, segun la base de datos Bakugan no son peleadoras, el seguro no las tiene registradas, no estan inscritas en ninguna escuela, colegio o centro educativo, no estan ya subi sus fotos a todas las pajinas de datos que ahi y en ninguna se encuentran y sin sus apellidos menos

Ren: ¿Pero como?

Fabia: ¿Estan seguros que dijieron que son humanas?

Dan: Si, dijieron que son tan humanas como nosotros

Shun: Pero esos poderes, quisas no lo sean siempre

Ren: ¿Ahora que aremos? no sabemos quienes son ni siquiera sabemos sus apellidos ¿Como sabemos cuando los van a atacar

Dan: ¿No lo se? ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Shun: Facil, estar pendientes y comunicados. En caso de que nos ataquen habisaremos al resto no tenemos mas remedio

Marucho: Shun tiene razon lo mejor sera tener cuidado y estar bien comunicados en especial usteden Dan y Shun

Fabia: Si lo mejor sera no confiarse- Dan y Shun solo hacientieron con la cabeza-

Hasta aqui llega el segundo capi, iba a ver mas pero me parecio muy largo XD gracias a todos por leer mi fic y gracias a todos por sus reviews son muy importantes para mi los leo todos y me gusto mucho que les aiga gustado mi historia n.n y repito SORRY por la ortografia esque como dije no soy muy buena con ella pero ya trabajo en ello. Antes de que se me olvide creo que apartir del siguiente capi vendra lo mas interesante ahorita solo estoy creando el ambiente. Y les pido que si les gusto recomienden el fantic n.n porfa como les dije soy nueva y no conosco mucho de esto no saben cuanto se los agradeceria.

Dejen review me gustaria saber como me estan quedando los tomo todos en cuenta bueno mañana subo el siguiente y les digo cuando boy a actualizar se kuidan BBYYEE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Amor en peligro:**

Fabia: ¿Estan seguros que dijieron que son humanas?

Dan: Si, dijieron que son tan humanas como nosotros

Shun: Pero esos poderes, quisas no lo sean siempre

Ren: ¿Ahora que aremos? no sabemos quienes son ni siquiera sabemos sus apellidos ¿Como sabemos cuando los van a atacar

Dan: ¿No lo se? ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Shun: Facil, estar pendientes y comunicados. En caso de que nos ataquen habisaremos al resto no tenemos mas remedio

Marucho: Shun tiene razon lo mejor sera tener cuidado y estar bien comunicados en especial usteden Dan y Shun

Fabia: Si lo mejor sera no confiarse- Dan y Shun solo hacientieron con la cabeza-

**Chapter 3**

Dan se encontraba en su casa, dormido en su cuarto soñando que estaba en un jardin cubierto de flores viendo el hermoso cielo tapizado de estrellas con una joven de cabello azul.

Runo: Que hermoso cielo ¿No lo cres?

Dan: Si, lastima que no se compara a esta vista -Dijo mientras veia a Runo, ella solo se limito a ver sus intensos ojos rojos-

Runo: Solo quiero estar contigo Danny -Dijo mientras se recargaba en su hombro-

Dan: Y yo contigo Runo -Dijo seductoramente mientras ponia su brazo derecho en el hombro de Runo-

Runo: Danny... -Dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro lentamente-

Dan: Runo... -Dijo mientras hacia lo mismo que la joven-

En ese momento todo se oscurecio y Runo se desbanecio.

Dan: Pero que...? Runo! Runo me escuchas! Runo! - Dn voltea en ese momento y ve una silueta identica a Runo-

Dan: Runo!... Runo! - volte a la chica pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que era chica era Daraika- ¿Pe... Pero Como?

Justo despues de eso Dan despierta exaltado y ve que solo fue un sueño.

Dan: So... Solo fue un sueño

Drago: ¿Que paso Dan?

Dan: No nada, solo fue un sueño... Drago!

Drago: ¿Que ocurre Dan?

Dan: Vuelve a dormir mañana saldremos muy temprano

Drago: ¿Adonde?

Dan: Ya veras - Despues de decir eso Dan volvio a dormir y su bakugan iso lo mismo-

Al dia siguiente Dan llamo a marucho muy temprano al civer espacio al parecer queria preguntarle algo.

Marucho: ¿Que ocurre Dan? ¿Porque me llamas tan temprano, bueno almenos para ti -El horario era muy diferente en sus casas-

Dan: ¿Marucho los transportadores pueden traer a cualquer persona del mundo o fuera de el al civer espacio ¿No?

Marucho: Si Dan por eso cualquiera puede venir ¿Porque preguntas?

Dan: ¿Podrias enviarme a tu casa? quisiera ver a Runo

Marucho: Que? ¿Porque tanto interes en verla? -Pregunto Marucho con una cara de asombro y preocupacion a la vez-

Dan: Yo solo quiero verla para hablar con ella ¿Porque pones esa cara?

Marucho: No po... Por nada. Bueno sigueme -Dan solo asintio-

*En casa de marucho*

Dan: Bueno vengo en un rato

Marucho: Si esta bien -dijo con un tono de nervios-

Prejas: ¿Porque no le dijiste?

Marucho: Sera mejor que los señores Misaki le digan

Prejas: Solo espero que no lo tome tan mal

Marucho: Yo igual

*Con Dan*

En el camino Dan saca su celular y empieza a marcar un numero

Drago: ¿Vas a habisarle a Runo que vas a ir a verla?

Dan: No solo preparo el numero de los paramedicos

Drago: ¿Para que?

Dan: Conociendo a Runo me va a tratar de matar por no hablarle en mucho tiempo -Dijo un poco preocupado-

Drago: Jajajajajaja si ya me imagino a Runo -Dijo Drago mientras imaginaba a Runo rompiendole una mesa en la cabeza de Dan-

Dan: Gracias por el apollo amigo

En eso llegan al cafe Misaki, pero se sorprenden al ver que esta cerrado y ahi un camion de mudansa enfrente.

Dan: ¿Se mudan? -En eso ve salir de la casa a los señores Misaki- Disculpen!

Señor Misaki: Kuso ¿Que haces aqui?

Dan: ¿Se van a mudar?

Señora Misaki: Si nos vamos a mudar a Francia

Dan: Ya veo, ¿Podria hablar con Runo antes de que se fueran? -Despues de la pregunta de Dan ambos se pusieron tristes y bajaron la cabesa-

Dan: ¿Que ocurre?

Señor Misaki: Dan ¿No lo sabes verdad?

Dan: ¿Saber que? ¿De que estan hablando? ¿Donde esta Runo? -Pregunto exaltado y algo preicupado-

Señora Misaki: Veras hace unas semanas hubo un gran incendio en un colegio salieron los alumnos bien con algunas quemaduras y raspones nada serio, pero 3 alumnas y 5 alumnos no lograron salir a tiempo -En eso a la señora misaki se le hace un nudo en lagarganta- entre esos alumnos estaba Runo -dijo eso ultimo con lagrimas en sus ojos. Dan solo se quedo en shock por la noticia-

Señor Misaki: hace una semana la enterramos, pero todo en la ciudad nos recuerda a ella por lo que decidimos mudarnos para alivianar el dolor un poco, aun haci no la vamos a poder olvidar- Dijo el señor Misaki mientras lloraba con la cabeza abajo-

Señora Misaki: Ten Daniel -Dandole un sobre-

Dan: ¿Q.. Que es es... esto?

Señora Misaki: Es la ultima foto que le tomamos a Runo fue tomada el ultimo dia que la vimos se veia muy feliz -Dijo mientras Dan abria el sobre. Cuando Dan vio la foto recordo muchos momentos que habia tenido con Runo-

Señor Misaki: Bueno es una de ellas despues de que la revelamos sacamos algunas copias

Dan: Mu... Muchas Gra... Gracias -Dijo un cabisbajo Dan-

Señora Misaki: Bueno nos vemos. Hasta pronto Daniel -Dijo la señora Misaki mientras subia a su auto-

Señor Misaki: Adios Kuso -Dijo el señor misaki hasiendo lo mismo que su mujer-

Dan solo miro como se iban los señores Misaki seguidos del camion de mudansa.

Drago: ¿Dan esta bien?

Dan: Vamonos Drago -Dijo un muy triste Dan

*En casa de marucho*

Marucho: ¿Dan estas bien?

Dan : ¿Ustedes ya lo sabian verdad? Marucho, Prejas

Marucho: Lo siento no sabia como decirtelo

Prejas: Tratamos, pero, no sabias como se lo tomarian los chicos -Despues de terminar de hablar Dan se dirijio hacia el transportador-

Marucho: Dan y... ya te vas?

Dan: Si ya mi mama debe estar preocupada -Dijo el cabisbajo Dan mientras era teletransportado-

Marucho: Dan...!

Cato: Quisas no deba meterme amo Marucho, pero creo que el joven Dan deberia estar solo ya mañana si quiere balla a hablar con el -Dijo mientras tocaba el hombro de Marucho, Marucho solo hacintio con la cabeza-

*En la casa de Dan*

Dan: Ya yege!

Mama de Dan: Que bueno que llegas tu padre llegara hasta la noche asi que armosaremos solo los dos!

Dan: Gracias pero no tengo hambre!

Mama de Dan: QUE? -Grito muy preocupada mientras se dirijia a la alcoba de su hijo- ¿Dan esta todo bien?

Dan: No esta

Mama de Dan: ¿Quien no esta?

Dan: Runo no esta

Mama de Dan: Como que no esta, esta con sus pad...

Dan: NO! Me refiero a que ya no esta hoy fui a su casa usando el teletransportador de Marucho pero cuando llege los señores Misaki me dijieron que fallecio en un insendio hace unas semanas -Dijo un muy triste Dan-

Mama de Dan: Danny -Dijo sentandose en la cama de Dan justo a su lado- Yo... - En eso Dan abraza a su mama muy triste y llorando-

Dan: Me duele... Me duele mucho! -Dijo entre lagrimas- Me dolio mucho saber lo que le paso a Runo!... senti algo muy horrible!... La queria... la queria mucho...!

Mama de Dan: Danny -dijo una triste y comprenciba madre- Seguramente esta en un lugar mejor, no llores

Dan: No puedo ebitarlo... Me siento culpable...! Culpable de no poder hacer nada...! Culpable de no estar pendiente de ella...! si no ubiera ido nunca me ubiera enterado!

Mama de Dan: Dan... -Suspiro mientras abrazaba a su desconsolado hijo-

*En gundalian*

Daraika se encontraba sentada en una ventana.

Daraika: Dan Kuso, ese chico -dijo mientras veia el cielo-

Kasie: ¿Que tiene?

Daraika: Nada solo pensaba

**Fin de chapter 3**

¿QUE LES PARECIO? aki una esena triste de DanXRuno el y fans de ShunXAlice no se preocupen el el siguiente capi pondre sobre el, grax a todos los que leen mi historia espero que me este quedando bien n.n dejen sus comentarios son ultramegaimperimportantes para mi. A y boy a actualizar viernes y martes. Les repito si pueden recomendar mi historia se los agradeceria mucho bueno Leonarda-san, Paz, fuera!


	4. Chapter 4

ANTES QUE NADA:

QUIERO ACLARAR QUE NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC.

**Amor en peligro**

Mama de Dan: Danny -Dijo sentandose en la cama de Dan justo a su lado- Yo... - En eso Dan abraza a su mama muy triste y llorando-

Dan: Me duele... Me duele mucho! -Dijo entre lagrimas- Me dolio mucho saber lo que le paso a Runo!... senti algo muy horrible!... La queria... la queria mucho...!

Mama de Dan: Danny -dijo una triste y comprenciba madre- Seguramente esta en un lugar mejor, no llores

Dan: No puedo ebitarlo... Me siento culpable...! Culpable de no poder hacer nada...! Culpable de no estar pendiente de ella...! si no ubiera ido nunca me ubiera enterado!

Mama de Dan: Dan... -Suspiro mientras abrazaba a su desconsolado hijo-

**Chapter 4**

Mientras Dan se encontraba con Marucho en su casa.

Shun: Oigan ¿Donde esta Dan?

Fabia: Salio con Marucho dijo que tardaria unas cuantas horas

Shun: O, ya veo -Dijo mientras se retiraba-

Ren: ¿A donde vas Shun?

Shun: Tengo Entrenamiento ninja, vengo mas tarde -Dijo sin dejar de caminar-

*En un hermoso jardin cerca del doyo de Shun*

Shun se encontraba meditando cuando depronto llega a su mente la imagen de Kasie lo cual ocasiona que se desconcentre.

Shun: Aaaahhhh... No otra vez -Dijo con su tipico tono cerio- Es la cuarta ves que me desconsentro por pensar en Kasie. Esa chica ¿Porque no logro sacarla de mi mente? -En eso una chica sobre un arbol le habla-

Fabia: Balla si que te afecto

Shun: Lo se. Ya yebas rato mirandome que necesitas

Fabia: Nada solo que queria preguntarte si sabes ¿Donde esta Dan?

Shun: ¿A que te refieres?

Fabia: A que no lo he visto desde hayer

Shun: ¿Que? ¿Como que no lo has visto?

Fabia: Lo que escuchaste no lo he visto y ya me preocupa

Shun: Quisas deba hablar con el -Dijo mientras se levantaba. Fabia lo siguio-

Fabia: ¿A donde vas?

Shun: Quiero ir por algo a mi doyo

En eso entran al doyo, Fabia espera el la habitacion de Shun mientras el entra al cuarto que queda justo enfrente del suyo.

Shun: Listo, vamonos

Fabia: Bien -En eso se cai una caja con fotos que quedan esparcidas en el suelo. En eso Shun se acerca a recojerlas-

Fabia: Dejame te ayudo -Dijo mientras ayudaba a Shun-

Shun: Gracias -Dijo Shun. En eso Fabia recoje una foto donde ahi 2 chicas abrazadas-

Fabia: Oye Shun ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Shun: ¿Que ocurre?

Fabia: ¿Quienes son ellas? -Dijo enseñandole la foto-

Shun: Ellas son los peleadores Heios y Darkus originales de los peleadores y mis 2 mejores amigas -Contesto Shun mientras tomaba la foto y daba una sonrisa al verla-

Fabia: Ya veo ¿Como se llaman?

Shun: La pelirroja se llama Alice, vive en Moscu y la de cabello azul se llama Runo vive por la casa de Marucho. Aqui entre nos, Dan se muere por ella hasta los huesos

Fabia: Aaahh... Ya veo -Dijo con una venita en la frente. en eso recuerda a las peleadoras Pairus y Ventus del otro dia- Esas chicas son muy parecidas -Dijo eso ultimo en forma de suspiro

Shun: -Subiendo la caja a donde estaba- ¿Que? ¿Dijiste algo Fabia?

Fabia: A ¿Que?... no solo pensaba en voz baja

Shun: Bueno ahora si andando -Dijo caminando hacia la salida-

Fabia: Si andando -Dijo mientras lo seguia-

*Con Jacke y Julie*

Julie y Jacke acababan de salir de la escuela en eso empiezan a caminar rumbo al restaurante donde trabaja Julie.

Jacke: Julie ¿Donde esta Dan el Galante? No lo vi hoy en la escuela

Julie: Ni yo, creo que no vino. planeo ir a verlo despues de mi turno en el restaurante

Jacke: Bueno no tengo nada que hacer boy a ir a buscarlo ahora

Julie: Muy bien me lo saludas. Ah y no le digas que boy a ir quiero darle la sorpresa n.n

Jacke: Muy Bien, nos vemos Julie -Dijo despidiendose de ella-

Julie: Si nos vemos Jacke -Dijo haciendo lo mismo

*En la casa de Dan*

Dan y su mama estaban comiendo el platillo favorita de Dan, PUNTAS DE LOMO! en eso Dan se levanta de la mesa.

Mama de Dan: ¿Adonde vas Danny?

Dan: Al civer espacio Bakugan

Mama: Esta bien lleva tu chaqueta y tu celular ¿Bien?

Dan: Bien, vengo mas tarde -Dijo cerrando la puerta-

Mama de Dan: Que extraño no se acabo toda la comida. Solo espero que este vien -Dijo un poco preocupada-

*Con Dan y Drago*

Drago: ¿Esta todo bien Dan?

Dan: Si, solo... No nada -Dijo un poco desanimado

Drago: ¿Seguro?

Dan: Si, listo para unas batallas -Dijo con el mismo tono-

Drago: Siempre amigo!, Dan

Dan: ¿Si que ocurre Drago?

Drago: Sabes que puedes confiar en mi. Y contarmelo todo

Dan: Claro, eres mi mejor amigo

Drago: Bien andando que las batallas nos esperan -Dan solo acintio con la cabeza-

*Con Kazarina, Daraika y Kasie*

Kazarina: Saben que deben hacer

Daraika: Claro

Kazarina: Que no se les olvide ¿Entendido?

Daraika y Kasarina: Entendido -Dijieron al mismo tiempo-

Kazarina: Bien pueden retirarse

Despues de decir esto las chicas se retiraron. En eso se teletransportaron al civer espacio Bakugan.

Kasie: ¿Lista?

Daraika: Siempre estoy lista

Kasie: ¿Segura?

Daraika: ¿Porque preguntas?

Kasie: No por nada

Daraika: Bien, andando

**Fin del capitulo 4**

¿Que les parecio? se que les habia prometido una ecena ShunXAlice pero el despistado de Shun no sospecha nada haci que pondre esa ecena es mas un capitulo dedicado al ShunXAlice mas adelante, estos detalles son necesarios no solo para la ecena si no tambien para la historia, ya veran porque n.n y a todos los que les aiga parecido triste el capi 3 como dijo mi amiga Yanitza: _No se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde_, una gran leccion que aprendio Dan por las malas. Pero tranquilos ya veran que todo va a ir cambiando n.n Bueno dejen comentarios y sugerencias a todas las leo y tomo en cuenta Leonarda-san, Paz. Fuera!


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**Amor en peligro**

Kasie: ¿Lista?

Daraika: Siempre estoy lista

Kasie: ¿Segura?

Daraika: ¿Porque preguntas?

Kasie: No por nada

Daraika: Bien, andando

**Chapter 5**

*En casa de Dan*

Estaba la madre de Dan limpiando la cosina y por primera vez guardando las sobras del armuerso, en eso alguien toca la puerta.

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Madre de Dan: Me pregunto quien sera -Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Madre de Dan: Ya boy, ya boy -En eso habre la puerta- Oh Jacke ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

Jacke: Hola Señora Kuso ¿Se encuentra Dan el galan?

Madre de Dan: No lo siento Jacke, se acaba de ir hace apenas unos minutos dijo que iria al civer espacio bakugan

Jacke: Ho ya veo, gracias ire a buscarlo -Dijo mientras se alejaba-

Madre de Dan: Muy bien nos vemos Jacke -Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

En el camino Jacke se encuentra con una alien de ojos verdes y un ninja depis... Dijo, ninja caminando hacia la casa de Dan.

Jacke: Shun Fabia ¿Adonde se dirijen?

Fabia: A ver a Dan

Jacke: Vengo de aya y no esta, dijo su madre que fue al civer espacio

Shun: Ya... Veo... -Dijo un pensativo Shun mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar Fabia y Jacke empezaron a caminar hacia la misma direccion que el ninja-

*En el civer espacio Bakugan*

Dan estaba centado con Drago en su hombro en las gradas de un campo de batalla el cual estaba completamente vacio.

Drago: Dan ¿Que tanto miras?

Dan: A no nada una foto -Dijo mientras veia la foto que le habian dado de Runo sus padres-

Drago: Realmente la extrañas verdad

Dan: Si mucho -Dijo un desanimado Dan-

En eso 2 chicas aparecen en medio del campo.

Dan: ¡Que hacen aqui!

Kasie: Balla pensamos que estarias con Kazami

Daraika: Pero al parecer la batalla en equipos se pospondra, en fin... ¿Listo Kuso?

Dan: ¿Listo para que?

Daraika: Para una batalla -Dijo sacando una carta portal-

Dan: Andando!

Ya estando en el campo.

Dan y Daraika: Carta portal lista!... Bakugan!... Pelea!...

Dan: Drago Surge!

Daraika: Vempir Pairus surge!

Dan: Que comienze la batalla!

Daraika: Adelante! -Despues de decir esa palabra Dan recordo cuando vio por primera vez pelear a Runo y decir esa palabra-

Dan: Pero que... -Dijo mientras se sacudia la cabeza-

Drago: ¿Esta todo bien Dan?

Dan: Si no es nada amigo, concentremosnos en la batalla

Daraika: Poder activado! Ataque estelar -En eso su bakugan empieza a dar vueltas mientras arroja bolas de fuego en direccion a drago-

Dan: nunca antes habia visto ese ataque. Poder activado! Dragon homber -Despues de activar este ataque esquivo las bolas de fuego-

Daraika: Quien lo diria quisas me entretengas un rato niño

Dan: Deja de balbucear y empeiza a pelear ¿Quieres?

Daraika: Ya tranquilo niño, Que comienze la verdadera batalla! Poder activado Tornado Pairus! -Esto ocasiono que un Vempir creara un tornado de fuego el cual se dirigia a Drago, este lo esquivo pero se dirijia hacia Dan el tornado por alguna razon iso que el campo se puciera muy caliente al parecer los humanos podian salir lastimados con sus ataques Drago penso lo mismo y se mete enmedio para protegerlo-

Drago: Aaaahhh... -Grito, mas bien rugio-

Dan: Drago!... -En eso una gran ventisca cubrio el campo y la foto de Runo que habia dejado Dan en las gradas se eleva, cuando la ventisca se empezo a desbanecer la foto que habia volado cayendo justo enfrente de Daraika-

Daraika: ¿Que es esto? -Dijo mientra recoje la foto que curiosamente cayo boca abajo y Dan la mira-

Dan: Debuelveme esa foto! -Grito Dan muy enfadado-

Daraika: ¿Osi no que me... -En eso la voltea y se le queda viendo unos segundos- ¿Pero que es esto?

Dan: Deja esa foto! -En el mismo tono-

Daraika: ¿Quien es?

Dan: ¿Que? ¿A que te refieres? -Pregunto un confundido y enojado Dan-

Daraika: La niña, la niña de la foto ¿Quien es?

Dan: ¿Porque quieres saberlo? -Pregunto en el mismo tono-

Daraika: Solo contestame y acambio te la devuelvo

Dan: Bien esa chica era Runo, ahora damela -Dijo un enfadado Dan-

Daraika: ¿Ru..Runo? -dijo en voz baja- ¿Como que era?

Dan: Ella... Fallecio hace unas semanas... -Dijo un cabisbajo Dan, luego sacudio su cabeza- Porque te interesa saberlo?

Daraika: Esta... Chica... -En eso le da un fuerte dolor en la cabeza- Aaahh... -se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos sin soltar la foto-

Kasie: Daraika! ¿Que te pasa? Daraika!

Dan: ¿Pero que le pasa? -Pregunto extrañado y al mismo tiempo preocupado Dan mientras se hacercaba-

Daraika: No te me hacerques Kuso! Aaahh... Aaahh... -dijo algo exausta y cansada-

Kasie: ¿Estas bien? -Pregunto preocupada-

Daraika: Bakugan!... Regresa!... -En eso su Bakugan se convierte en esfera- Aaahhh... Aaahhh...

Kasie: ¿Daraika Que ocurre?

Daraika: Creo... Que... Estoy teniendo... Problemas para respirar... -Dijo una exausta Daraika mientras dejava esa foto que le habia dado tantos problemas en el suelo- Kuso!... Esto no ha terminado... nos volberemos a encontrar... y entonces te destruire...

Dan: Bien -Dijo un decidido Dan-

En eso ambas chicas se desbanecen dejando solo a Dan y a su bakugan en el campo, Dan se acerca a tomar esa foto.

Drago: Dan -En eso se convierte en esfera y se dirije a la mano de Dan- ¿Que paso con ella?

Dan: No lo se -Dijo mientras recogia la foto del suelo- ¿Me pregunto si...?

En eso llegan algo tarde a la batalla Shun seguido por Fabia y Jacke.

Shun: Dan...! -En eso ve el campo echo casi pedasos- ¿Que paso aqui?

Dan: Una batalla

Jacke: Balla el campo esta casi destruido ¿Paso un huracan o algo haci?

Dan: Algo hasi -Dijo sin dejar de ver la foto-

Fabia: Que es eso Dan?

Dan: Ah ¿Esto? es una foto -Dijo guardando la foto dentro de su chamarra-

Shun: Dan -Notando su poco animo- ¿Que ocurre?

Dan: ¿Te acuerdas de Runo?

Shun: Como olvidar a tu novia

Dan: Si dijo un desanimado Dan-

Shun: ¿Espera que? No lo niegas ahora si me estas asustando! lo mejor sera llevarte al hospital -Dijo en torno de burla un preocupado Shun-

Dan: Dejate de tonterias veras hai algo de Runo que debes saber

*Con Daraika y Kasie*

Se encontraban en Gundalian para ser mas especifica en la cama del cuarto de Daraika.

Kasie: Ya estas mejor Daraika?

Daraika: Eso creo. Ya me esta bajando el dolor de cabeza -Dijo sin dejar de tocar su adolorida cabeza- Asi que tranquilizate

Kasie: Me alegra. Pero, que fue lo que te paso haya?

Daraika: no lo se recordando la foto aahhh.. -Dijo mientras le aumentaba el dolor de cabeza-

Kasie: Daraika!

Daraika: Estoy bien solo me duele la cabeza, sabes quisas solo sea sueño deja duermo un rato hasi quisas deje de dolerme la cabeza ¿Te veo mañana?

Kasie: Bien -Dijo levantandose de la cama y hacercandose a la puerta- Te bengo a ver en la mañana ¿Bien?

Daraika: Bien - En eso Kasie sale del cuarto de Daraika cerrando la puerta-

Vempir: ¿Como te sientes Daraika?

Daraika: Mejor gracias por preguntar -Dijo una adolorida chica-

Vampire: Me alegro, pero ¿Que fue lo que te paso aya?

Daraika: No estoy segura, todo empeso despues de ver esa foto. Esa chica de cabello azul es como no lo se si ya la conociera o algo hasi -Dijo una confundida Daraika-

Vempire: Mañana le diremos a Kazarina ¿Quisas necesites que te rebise?

Daraika: si mañana iremos a primera hora

*Con Dan y los demas*

Shun: ¿Que? -Dijo un sorprendido Shun-

Dan: Como me escuchaste -Dijo un aun deprimido Dan-

Shun: Dan lo lamento -Dijo poniendole la mano en el hombro a Dan un comprencibo y triste Shun-

Jacke: Dan el galan no se preocupe

Fabia: Si quisas encuentre a alguien mas

Dan: No, nunca encontrare a una chica igual -Dijo mientras se dirigia hacia la salida-

Shun: Dan! ¿A donde vas?

Dan: ¿Que? A no a ningun lado en especial, solo boy a dar una vuelta -Dijo mientras se iba-

Shun: Dan... -Despues de decir eso se le queda mirando a Fabia con una mirada que no se puede describir- QUISAS ENCUENTRES A ALGUIEN MAS! -Dijo mas bien grito un enfadado Shun-

Fabia: ¿Acaso estubo mal?

Shun -Dando un suspiro- Boy a dar tambien una vuelta -Dijo mientras se iba al lado contrario donde Dan se habia ido-

En eso llega un pequeño peleador aquos y un moreno peleador Darkus.

Marucho: Chicos ¿Han visto a Dan y Shun?

Jaque: llegas tarde amiguito se acaban de ir

Fabia: ¿Para que los querian?

Ren: Habia algo relacionado con las peleadoras que aparecieron que queriamos decirles

Marucho: Aaaahhh... Pe... Pero que paso aqui? -Pregunto Marucho al darse cuenta que el campo estaba casi hecho pedasos-

Jacke: Es una larga historia -Dijo Jacke algo nervioso-

Fabia: Jacke ves a buscar a Shun yo Buscare a Dan, los veremos en un rato en el centro de operaciones y ahi hablamos de lo que querian decirles

Ren: Bien ahi nos vemos -Dijo mientras se iba con Marucho-

Fabia: Andando Jacke

Jacke: Bien

Despues de eso los dos fueron a buscarlos

**Fin del capitulo 5**

Hasta aqui dejo este capi lo subi antes porque ya lo tenia y porque una amiga me lo estaba pide y pide ya que queria leer la continuacion ya, y me arte de que me estubiera fastidiando con lo mismo haci que lo subi n.n dejen comentarios quejas o sugerencias todas son bien resibidas. Bueno me retiro por ahora Leonarda-San. paz, fuera!


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui les traigo otro capi de Amor en peligro. quiero dedicar este capi a mi amiga Majochis-san la cual a estado ayuidandome desde que me rejistre en fanficciony siempre me apolla cuando me trabo o quiero reir un rato, tambien a una amiga que acabo de conocer Sariii la cual es una gran amiga y aunque la acabo de conocer se nota que es buena amiga n.n

bueno dejemos las dedicaciones para atras ahora ahi un capi el cual ay que leer!

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**Amor en peligro**

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Marucho: Chicos ¿Han visto a Dan y Shun?

Jaque: llegas tarde amiguito se acaban de ir

Fabia: ¿Para que los querian?

Ren: Habia algo relacionado con las peleadoras que aparecieron que queriamos decirles

Marucho: Pe... Pero que paso aqui? -Pregunto exaltado Marucho al darse cuenta que el campo estaba casi hecho pedasos-

Jacke: Es una larga historia -Dijo Jacke algo nervioso-

Fabia: Jacke ves a buscar a Shun yo Buscare a Dan, los veremos en un rato en el centro de operaciones y ahi hablamos de lo que querian decirles

Ren: Bien ahi nos vemos -Dijo mientras se iba con Marucho-

Fabia: Andando Jacke

Jacke: Bien

Despues de eso los dos fueron a buscarlos

**Chapter 6**

Dan iba caminando por el civer espacio bakugan mientras hablaba con Drago el cual iba en su hombro izquierdo.

Drago: Eso fue raro -Dijo mientras recordaba como Daraika se inclinaba gritaba tocandose la cabeza-

Dan: Si lo se es muy extraño, me pregunto que lo ocacionaria

Drago: yo igual

*Con Shun y Hawktor*

Shun estaba recargado en un muro pensando muy profundamente, en eso hawktor inicia una platica.

Hawktor: ¿Todo esta bien Shun?

Shun: ...

Hawktor: Aamm... Shun ¿Me estas escuchando?

Shun: ...¿A que? ¿Dijiste algo Hawktor?

Hawktor:

Shun: Lo siento me perdi por un segundo

Hawktor: ¿En que pienzas?

Shun: Es que, cuando Fabia encontro esa foto de Runo y Alice...

Hawktor: ¿Que tiene esa foto?

Shun: La foto nada, Kasie si

Hawktor: ¿A que te refieres?

Shun: A que, se que sonara tonto, pero puedo jurar que Kasie y Alice son identicas la misma cara la misma altura la misma voz solo por el color de cabello y ojos -Dijo mientras pensaba en Kasie y Alice-

Hawktor: Y que Kasie quiere matarte

Shun: Si de eso no tengo duda -Dijo mientras empesaba a caminar-

Hawktor: ¿Shun a donde vas?

Shun: Solo quiero saber como esta Alice

Hawktor: ¿Porque tanto interes tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso te preocupa tu amada?

Shun: Alice n...no es mi no... novia -Dijo un nervioso ninja-

Hawktor: Yo nunca dije que hablaba de esa chica, ni dije nada de novias n.n

Shun: :S

*Con Ren y Marucho*

Ren: Oye Marucho ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Marucho: Si que ocurre

Ren: No he visto a Dan en un buen rato ¿No sabes que le este pasando? -Ante la pregunta de Ren Marucho solo se limito a bajar la cabeza- ¿Que ocurre?

Marucho: Creo que no soy la mejor persona para responderte eso, deberias preguntarle a Dan -Dijo un cabisbajo Marucho. Ren solo se le quedo mirando-

*Con Shun y Hawktor*

Shun se encontraba tratando de comunicarse son alguien desde su telefono celular.

Hawktor: ¿A quien tratas de hablar?

Shun: A Alice, ella y Runo eran muy unidas me gustaria saber como esta, quien sabe quisas este igual que Dan -Desia mientras trataba de marcar un numero- No contesta

Hawtor: Seguramente no esta en casa

Shun: Mm... Si quisas -Dijo un no muy convencido Shun. En eso llega un peleador Sub Terra a ecena-

Jacke: Shun

Shun: ¿Que ocurre?

Jacke: Ren y Marucho tienen informacion sobre esas chicas, Dijo que nos juntaramos todos en el centro de operaciones

Shun: Ire a buscar a Dan

Jacke: Ya fue Fabia, no deben de tardar en llegar seguramente ya estan en camino

Shun: Vamos

*Con Fabia y Aradau*

Fabia: ¿Donde se habra ido?

Aradau: No se veia muy feliz cuando dejo el campo

Fabia: ¿Me pregunto si lo que dije lo lastimo?

Aradau: Mira ahi esta! -Dijo señ a la izquierda de Fabia-

Fabia: Dan! -En eso Dan voltea-

Fabia: Marucho y Ren quieren que nos juntemos en la sala d controles

Dan: Ahorita no tengo ganas quisas valla mas tarde -Dijo mientras se iba-

Fabia: Pero dijieron que tienen informacion sobre las chicas

Dan: Bien vamos -Dijo con un tono de fastidio-

*Con Kasie*

Kasie estaba saliendo de su cuarto rumbo al de Daraika.

Kasie: Me pregunto como estara Daraika

¿?: Seguramente esta bien -Dijo un bakugan que se acababa de poner en el hombro izquierdo de la chica-

Kasie: No digo eso Fenox, solo digo que me preocupa Daraika despues detodo la conosco desde que tengo memoria

Fenox: Bueno es eso tienes razon

En eso llegan a la abitacion de Daraika y Kasie abre la puerta lentamente.

Kasie: Daraika ya te... -Se detubo al darse cuenta que su amiga no estaba- ...sientes mejor -Dijo eso untimo en forma de susurro-

Fenox: Donde esta?

Kasie: ¿No lo se? Mejor demos una vuelta ¿Quisas la veamos?

Fenox: Andando

*Con Daraika*

Daraika se encontraba caminando mientras hablaba con Kazarina sobre lo ocurrido hace apenas una hora.

Kazarina: Ya veo y¿Y dime cuando pensabas decirme?

Daraika: Mañana iba a decirte, pensaba que era un simple dolor de cabeza pero no me dejaba de doler haci que decidi decirte antes -Dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza-

Kzarina: isiste lo correcto en benir a decirme

Daraika: Gracias, pero... ¿Que lo estara ocacionando?

Kazarina: ¿Todo empezo despues de que viste esa foto no?

Daraika: Si no me ha dejado de doler la cabeza, es como, si me fuera a explotar

Kazarina: Lo mejor sera que te revise -Dijo mientras habria habria una puerta al parecer era la puerta de un laboratorio-

Daraika: Ententido -Dijo mientras caminaban hacia dentro del laboratorio-

Kazarina: Recuestrate Daraika -Despues de decir eso le conecto un monton de cables y empezo a teclear botones de una gran mesa de controles- Ya veo

Daraika: ¿Que ocurre? ¿Hay algo mal conmigo?

Kazarina: Mas omenos -_Esto no es bueno, lo mejor sera revisar tambien a Kasie y si lo que creo es cierto tendremos que apresurar todos los planes-_Penso Kazarina-

*Con los peleadores*

Ya estaban todos reunidos en la sala de controles, en eso Marucho y Ren comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que tenian que comunicarles lo que habian descubierto sobre las chicas.

Ren: Chicos depues de rebisar todos los videos de seguridad nos dimos cuenta de algo importante

Marucho: Las chicas no entraron al civer espacio atraves de un teletransportador nuestro ni de ninguno otro

Shun: ¿A que te refieres Marucho?

Jacke: Si, ¿Explicate no entiendo?

Marucho: Me refiero a que esas chicas aparecieron depronto en el civer espacio no fueron teletransportadas si no que aparecieron de la nada

Fabia: ¿Estas completamente seguro?

Marucho: Si, Pero eso no es todo

Dan: ¿A que te refieres?

Drago: ¿Que mas descubrieron?

Marucho: Utilizamos las grabaciones originales y la mezcla de nuestra tecnologia con la alienigena y rebisamos los videos de seguridad, rebisamos y buscamos en los videos durante horas y alfin encontramos algo

Ren: Descubrimos que estas chicas poseen no solo energuia si no tambien poderes de bakugan

Todos menos Marucho y Ren: ¡¿QUEE?

Dan: Eso es imposible

Darago: No puede ser!

Fabia: ¿Marucho, Ren estan completamente seguros?

Shun: Si eso es imposible

Marucho: Al parecer no. Como les dije isimos varios estudios de las grabasiones encontramos una energuias inusuales las cuales las rodeaban

Ren: Isimos varios estudios y despues de comparar la clase de energuias con muchas de otros tipos encontramos unas compatibles

Marucho: Energuias de bakugan. Daraika posee energuia Pairus y Kasie energuia Ventus

Ren: Aun asi tambien revisamos donde estaban paradas la ultima ves que las vimos eso fue la vez que Daraika derroto a Dan

Marucho: Encontramos cabello de Daraika y la batalla que hubo hace apenas una Hora encontramos un cabello de Kasie al parecer

Ren: Los revisamos y encontramos que son una extraña combinacion de ADN estre humana y Bakugan, en pocas palabras, esas chicas fueron mutadas por los gundalianos

Fabia: Estas diciendo que esas chicas son mutaciones

Ren: Eso me temo

Dan: No logro entender

Marucho: Facil dejame te explico esas chicas al parecer son o eran humanas asta que fueron usadas y mutadas combinando su ADN con el de Bakugan

Jacke: Pero como pudieron haceptar que les isieran ese tipo de mutacion

Ren: No lo sabemos, eso es todo lo que emos podido descubrir sobre ellas

Marucho: Aun haci no emos terminado seguiremos investigando hasta poder encontrar todo sobre ellas empezando por quien eran antes y como esque les isieron eso

*Con Daraika y Kazarina*

Daraika se encontraba sobre una mesa conectada a un monton de cablen al parecer inconciente mientras Kazarina y un monton de cientificos gundalianos tecleaban y rebisaban informacion que sacanban de unos estudios que les estaban haciendo a Daraika. En eso llega Kasie.

Kasie: Me buscaba Kazarina -En eso mira a Daraika en la mesa- ¿Que le paso a Daraika? -Pregunto preocupada-

Kazarina: No se sentia bien y la revisamos en eso encontramos algo anormal

Kasie: ¿A...Anormal?

Kazarina: Eso me temo le emos estado haciendo algunos estudios. Lo mejor sera que tu tambien seas estudiada solo para hacegurarnos si estas bien o estas en la misma condicion de Daraika

Kasie: Entendido -Dijo mientras caminaba a una mesa y se recontaba en ella, en eso unos cientificos gundalianos empezarona aconectarle un monton de cables para rebisarla tambien-

Uno de los cientificos: Ya esta conectada Kazarina

Kazarina: Bien, comienzen a rebisarla -en eso los cientificos empesaron a rebisar los estudios y a oprimir botones-

Otro cientifico: Kazarina Kasie esta bien al parecer ella no subre lña misma condicion que Daraika

Kazarina: Bien desconectenla -En eso los cientificos empesaron a desconectarla-_ Eso quiere decir que algo proboco que su memoria quisiera despertar, eso no es bueno lo mejor sera que le comunique al emperador barodius antes de que se entere por otro lado-_Despues de pensar eso les dio ordenes a los cientificos- Repitan la face 3 del experimento 301- Dspues de decir eso Kazarina salio de la habitacion-

*Con los peleadores*

Seguian discutiendo del tema de las chicas en eso Shun pregunta algo relacionado con el tema.

Shun: Hay algo que no entiendo, Si esas chicas posen tanto poder porque no nos an destruido despues de todo ellas dijieron que esa es su mision

Marucho: Si lo se eso tampoco nos queda claro

Ren: Seguramente el emperador Barodius tiene algun plan o proyecto para desaserse de nosotros

Drago: Es muy probable

Dan: aun asi quisiera saber de donde son o eran

Fabia: Yo tambien -_Aunque ahora que lo pienzo-_Recordando la foto de Runo y Alice_-Esas chisas son muy parecidas a Daraika y Kasie es como si... No que tonteria eso es imposible-_

Aradau: ¿Que tanto pienza princesa Fabia?

Fabia: No nada, no tiene importancia

Aradau: ¿Esta segura?

Fabia: Si

Drago: Dan ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

Dan: Claro. Chicos tengo que salir un momento no tardo

Ren: Bien -En eso Dan sale con Drago en su hombro izquierdo- Oye Shun

Shun: ¿Que ocurre Ren?

Ren: ¿Dan sueno como deprimido? ¿Esta todo bien?

Shun: Pues veras, ¿Como te lo digo? Dejame te lo cuento

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan: ¿De que querias hablarme amigo?

Drago: ¿Te acuerdas de lo que le paso a Daraika?

Dan: Claro, ¿Pero y eso que?

Drago: Cuando se empezo a sentir mal te le hacercaste con intenciones de ayudarla aun sabiendo que es el enemigo ¿Porque lo isiste?

Dan: No lo se, cuando le paso eso senti preocupacion, pero, ni yo se porque

Drago: ¿Quisas te gusta?

Dan: ¿Que? No digas tonterias! Yo no quiero a Daraika sabes que solo pienzo y penzare en una sola chica -Dijo mientras cambiaba su tono de enojado a triste-

Drago: Dan... -Dijo en forma de susurro-

Dan: Y eso nunca ba a cambiar -Dijo un cabisbajo Dan-

Drago: Tienes razon, lamento la pregunto Dan -Dijo un arrepentido y comprensibo Drago-

Dan: No esta bien -Dijo un triston Dan-

*Con Shun y Ren*

Habian ido a caminar mientras Shun le contaba a Ren lo ocurrido a Runo. Y lo que dijo Fabia que habia iso entristecer mas a Dan.

Ren: Ya veo, eso explica todo -Dijo un comprencible Ren- Pero... -Recordando lo que Fabia le habia dicho a Dan- No entiendo Fabia sabe lo que se siente perder a un ser amado ¿Porque le diria eso a Dan?

Shun: Eso tampoco logro entender.

Hawktor: ¿Quisas Fabia siente algo por Dan? -Dijo metiendose a la platica-

Shun: Quisas pero aun haci no es justificacion

Ren: En eso tienes mucha razon -_Me pregunto porque diria eso Fabia-_

*Con Kazarina y El emperador Barodius*

Kazarina le habia contado lo ocurrido a Daraika y las medidas que habia tomado.

Emperador Barodius: ¿Estas segura Kazarina?

Kazarina: Si. Pero he tomado medidas drasticas

Emperador Barodius: ¿Que clases de medidas?

Kazarina: He dado ordenes de repetir la face 3 del experimento 301

Emperador Barodius: Crei que si se repetia esa face habria 2 posobilidades

Kazarina: Las ahi pero no tenemos mas opcion

Emperador Barodius: Muy bien solo habisame que ocurre

Kazarina: Entendido -Despues de decir eso Kazarina salio de la habitacion y el emperador Barodius se quedo solo pensando-

Emperador Barodius: Re petir la face 3 hee

=Flash back=

Emperador Brodius: ¿Estas diciendo que si hacemos esos experimento lograremos fucionarlas con los Bakugan?

Kazarina: Haci es Emperador Baradius

Emperador Barodius: ¿Cuantas posibilidades ahi de que falle?

Kazarina: No las ahi, pero, ahi posibilidades de que recuperen la memoria y si eso pasara tendriamos que repetir la face 3 del experimento

Emperador Barodius: ¿Que pasaria si repitieran esa face?

Kazarina: Ahi 2 posibilidades la primera es del 68% de posibilidades es que colapse su memoria y caiga en un coma permanente y la segunda face que pose un 32% de posibilidades es que pierda se memoria de forma permanente, de pasar eso ella nunca recuperaria sus recuerdos

Emperador Barodius: Ya veo lo mejor sera estar pendientes de ellas almenos hasta que cumplan su mision principal

Kazarina: Entendido

=Fin del Flash back=

Emperador Barodius: espero y pase la segunda posibilidad

**Fin del capitulo 6**

¿Que les parecio? iba a ponerlo ayer pero no queria cargarlo la pagina XD ademas queria hacelo mas largo pero mi imaginacion ya se habia cansado, cuando se cansa ni yo ni nadie puede ponerla a trabajar en muy caprichosa XD espero y les aiga gustado el capi si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja sobre mi fic solo comentenla y pongan ahi lo que pienzan todos los leo y los tomo en cuenta n.n nos leemos pronto Leonarda-san. Fuera. Paz!


	7. Chapter 7

-SIMBOLOS:

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**-Amor en peligro**

Emperador Barodius: Repetir la face 3 hee

=Flash back=

Emperador Brodius: ¿Estas diciendo que si hacemos esos experimento lograremos fucionarlas con los Bakugan?

Kazarina: Haci es Emperador Baradius

Emperador Barodius: ¿Cuantas posibilidades ahi de que falle?

Kazarina: No las ahi, pero, ahi posibilidades de que recuperen la memoria y si eso pasara tendriamos que repetir la face 3 del experimento

Emperador Barodius: ¿Que pasaria si repitieran esa face?

Kazarina: Ahi 2 posibilidades la primera es del 68% de posibilidades es que colapse su memoria y caiga en un coma permanente y la segunda face que pose un 32% de posibilidades es que pierda se memoria de forma permanente, de pasar eso ella nunca recuperaria sus recuerdos

Emperador Barodius: Ya veo lo mejor sera estar pendientes de ellas almenos hasta que cumplan su mision principal

Kazarina: Entendido

=Fin del Flash back=

Emperador Barodius: espero y pase la segunda posibilidad

**-Chapter 7**

*En gundalian*

Se encontraban el Emperador Barodius, Kazarina y un monton de cientificos en el laboratorio todos rebisando que el ritmo cardiaco y el resto de los orgànos de Daraika siguieran funcionando normalmente en eso comienza una platica.

Emperador Barodius: Y bien Kazarina ¿Como esta Daraika?

Kazarina: Sus orgànos internos siguen funcionando correctamente solo falta que despierte

Emperador Barodius: Ya veo mantenme informado Kazarina ¿entiendes?

Kazarina: Si Emperador Barodius -Despues de decir eto el Emperador se dio media buelta y salio de la habitacion-

*Con Shun y Hawktor*

Shun y Hawktor estaban caminando por el civer espacio mientras platicaban.

Hawktor: Debo admitir que no esperaba algo haci de esas chicas

Shun: Ni yo aun no me asimilo lo que dicen Marucho y Ren

Hawktor: Si es muy extraño ¿Cres que lo que dijo Jacke sea cierto y que esas chicas aceptaron ser mutadas por los gundalianos?

Shun: No lo se, ademas, esas chica Kasie...

Hawktor: ¿Que tiene?

Shun: -Sacando su celular y marcando un numero- Si no me puedo comunicar con Alice por su celular le pedire a la operadora que me comunique al telefono de su casa -Dijo mientras sonaba el telefono al otro lado de la linea-

= Platica telefonica =

Operadore: Buenas tardes habla al centro telefonico de Moscu ¿Con quien desea hablar?

Shun: Buenas tardes, me gustaria hablar al laboratorio del Dr Maicol Gehabich ((No me acuerdo como se escribe su nombre XD))

Operadore: Un momento porfavor. Si no ahi comunicacion hacia las montañas de Moscu

Shun: ¿No la ahi? ¿Podria decirme porque?

Operadora: Al parecer esa zona de moscu esta siento cubierta por fuertes tormentas de nieve lo cual a destruido postes telefonicos al igual que casas en el àrea

Shun: ¿Que? ¿Esta sugura?

Operadora: Eso me temo señor, algo mas en lo que pueda ayudarle?

Shun: No... Era todo... Muchas gracias... -Dijo un shun con un hilo de vos mientras estaba en Shock

= Fin de la platica telefonica =

Hawktor: ¿Shun que ocurre?

Shun: Nada tal si damos una vuelta -Dijo un cabisbajo Shun-

Hawktor: Bien, ¿Pero seguro que no pasa nada?

Shun: si -Dijo en el mismo tono-

*Con Julie*

Julie: -Dando un suspiro, en eso llega un peleador sub terra a ecena-

Jacke: Julie

Julie: K tal Jacke ¿Que necesitas?

Jacke: ¿No ha visto a Dan el Galan?

Julie: No lo siento jacke, no lo he visto desde ayer

Jacke: Ya veo. Bueno ire a ver si esta en el civer espacio con Shun

Julie: Sabes mi turno termina en 5 min ¿Porque no me esperas y me boy contigo? Quiero ver a Dan

Jacke: Muy bien

*En Gundalian*

Un cientifico: ¡Kazarina la chica ha despertado!

Kazarina: Ya veo que suerte tenemos y justo a tiempo -Dijo mientras expulsaba un haura maligna-

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan y Drago estaban caminando hacia la sala de controles mientras Drago iniciaba una platica.

Drago: Dan¿En que tanto piensas?

Dan: A... No es nada importante

Drago: Pues para que te ponga tan pensativo debe de serlo

Dan: -Dando un suspiro- Bien... He estado pensando en lo que dijieron marucho y Ren

=Flash back=

Ren: Descubrimos que estas chicas poseen no solo energuia si no tambien poderes de bakugan

Todos menos Marucho y Ren: ¡¿QUEE?

Dan: Eso es imposible

Darago: No puede ser!

Fabia: ¿Marucho, Ren estan completamente seguros?

Shun: Si eso es imposible

Marucho: Al parecer no. Como les dije isimos varios estudios de las grabasiones encontramos una energuias inusuales las cuales las rodeaban

Ren: Isimos varios estudios y despues de comparar la clase de energuias con muchas de otros tipos encontramos unas compatibles

Marucho: Energuias de bakugan. Daraika posee energuia Pairus y Kasie energuia Ventus

Ren: Aun asi tambien revisamos donde estaban paradas la ultima ves que las vimos eso fue la vez que Daraika derroto a Dan

Marucho: Encontramos cabello de Daraika y la batalla que hubo hace apenas una Hora encontramos un cabello de Kasie al parecer

Ren: Los revisamos y encontramos que son una extraña combinacion de ADN estre humana y Bakugan, en pocas palabras, esas chicas fueron mutadas por los gundalianos

Fabia: Estas diciendo que esas chicas son mutaciones

Ren: Eso me temo

Dan: No logro entender

Marucho: Facil dejame te explico esas chicas al parecer son o eran humanas asta que fueron usadas y mutadas combinando su ADN con el de Bakugan

=Fin del flash back=

Dan: Quisas esas chicas no fueron mutadas por decicion propia ¿No lo cres?

Drago: no lo se ¿Porque crees eso Dan?

Dan: No estoy seguro pero si me lo preguntas no creo que sean de ese tipo

Drago: Tienes razòn en especial esa Daraika es gritona

Dan: si es gritona

Drago: Algo amargada

Dan:Si algo amargada

Drago: Y muy guapa

Dan: Si muy guapa. ESPERA QUE?

Drago: ajajajajaja no puedo creer que cayeras jajajajaja

Dan: Drago! -Dijo mientras agarra a su amigo bruscamente. Justo despues ve algo que llama su atencion-

Drago: Mm...! Mm...! Mm...! -En eso Dan se da cuanta de la pelea que da Drago para poder respirar y afloja el puño- Aaa... Aaa... ¡¿ACASO QUERIAS AHOGARME?

Dan: ...

Drago: Dan ¿Que tanto vez? -En eso Drago gira la cabeza para ver lo mismo que Dan y se da cuenta de que Shun estaba cabisbajo en las gradas, en eso Dan se acerca a ver a su amigo-

Dan: Shun

Shun: ...

Dan: Shun

Shun: ...

Dan: -Dio un suspiro- SHUN!

Shun: A ¿Que? ¿Que quieres Dan?

Dan: Y dices que yo soy el perdido, ¿Que ocurre porque tan desanimado hermano?

Shun: Veras...

*En gundalian*

Kasie: ¿Me buscaba Kazari... ? -En eso ve a Daraika pero se veia diferente su chaqueta era como la de mascareid pero completamente negra, poseia unas estrañas marcas de color rojo fuego con formas de picos dibujadas sobre sus mejillas, tenia una mirada vacia y se veia mucho mas fuerte que nunca- ¿Da... Daraika?

Kazarina: Hacì es

Kasie: ¿Que fue lo que...?

Daraika: La mejoramos

Kasie: Daraika... -Dijo eso ultimo en forma de suspiro-

Kazarina: Ahora ballan a cumplir su mision

Daraika: Entendido Kazarina -En eso se da media vuelta y pasa alado de Kasie-

Kasie: Daraika esperame!

*Con Dan y Shun*

Dan: ¿Shun estas seguro?

Shun: Completamente -Dijo un inusual cabisbajo Shun

Dan: ¿No te parece raro?

Shun: ¿De que hablas?

Dan: De que Alice quisas... Ya sabes y que Runo esta... Esta... Aahh... Ya no esta y luego Aparecen esas peleadoras que se nos hacen tan familiares

Shun: Eso es una tonte... Sabes ahora que lo pienzo tiene mucho sentido -Dijo un pensativo Shun-

En eso unas llamas empezaron a brotar del centro del campo mientras se formaban 2 figuras conocidas por los chicos ya que se trataban de las señoritas Daraika y Kasie.

Dan: ¡Daraika!

Shun: ¡Kasie!

Daraika: Mira nomas al parecer nos recuerdan -Dijo de una manera muy fria-

Dan: Esa es Da... Daraika -_Se ve tan diferente, sus ojos son como profundos pero tristes y que son esas marcas en su rostro ¿Acaso le isieron algo?_-Pemsaba un preocupado Dan, pero en eso recuerda que ella es el enemigo -¿_Que estoy haciendo? ella es el enemigo ¿Porque me preocupo por ella? _-Pensaba mientras sacudia su cabeza-

Shun: Esta todo bien Dan?

Dan: A... Que si no, no es nada

Shun: ¿Seguro?

Dan: Si

Kasie: Y bien listos para la batalla?

Dan: Siempre estamos listos

Shun: -Recordando a Alice, mientras sacudia su cabeza- Aqui la pregunta es ¿Estan ustedes listas?

Dan/Daraika/Shun/Kasie: Carta portal abierta! -Gritaron mientras lanzaban sus cartas portales al suelo- Bakugan...! Pelea!

Dan: Dago surge!

Daraika: Vempir surge!

Shun: Hawktor surge!

Kasie: Fenox surge!

Dan: Drago poder activado! Misiles payrus

Daraika: Poder activado! Payrus zex -Este poder iso que su Bakugan esquibara los misiles combiertiendolo de su forma solida en llamas-

Dan: ¿Pero que..?

Kasie: Poder activado! Triple tornado! -Al activar este ataque 3 tornados salieron de los puños de su bakugan y atacaron de diferentes direcciones a Hawktor-

Shun: -_Ese estilo de pelea es igual al de_-Recordando a Alice-_No no puede ser pero..._

_=Flash back=_

_Dan: ¿No te parece raro?_

_Shun: ¿De que hablas?_

_Dan: De que Alice quisas... Ya sabes y que Runo esta... Esta... Aahh... Ya no esta y luego Aparecen esas peleadoras que se nos hacen tan familiares_

_Shun: Eso es una tonte... Sabes ahora que lo pienzo tiene mucho sentido -Dijo un pensativo Shun-_

_=Fin del Flash back=_

Shun:_ -Y si Dan tiene razòn son demaciadas coinsidencias para ser mentira-_

Dan: Shun ¿En que tanto pienzas?

Shun: -Saliendo de sus pensamientos- Dan ¿Y si lo que dijiste es verdad?

Dan: ¿De que estas hablando?

Shun: De esas chicas es demaciada coinsidencia

Dan: ¿Si eso y eso que?

Shun: Y si Kasie es Alice y Daraika Runo

Dan: Eso es imposible las chicas jamas nos tricionarian!

Drago: No quiero interrumplir su dicuta pero a Hawktor y a mi no nos cairia nada algo de ayuda saben! -Se quejo drago algo cansado-

Dan: Poder acti... !-Dan recordo que Daraika lo llamo Danny, despues recordo a Runo llamandolo haci y luego las recordo al mismo tiempo diciendo Danny- No no puede ser- Dijo mientras se caia de rodillas en el campo- No Runo ¿Pero como?

Shun: Dan ¿Que pasa?

Dan: Tienes razòn ella es Runo

Shun: ¿Estas seguro?

Dan: ¡Conosco a Runo mejor que ami esa es Runo! -Grito un mortificado Dan-

Shun: Eso quiere decir que... -Mirando a Kasie mientras con su mente le cambiaba la vestimenta, el color de cabello y ojos- Kasie es Alice-

En eso llegan 2 peleadores a ecena.

Jacke: Alparecer llegamos en medio de una batalla

Julie: Al parecer pero que le pasa a Dan y a Shun?

Jacke: Ni idea vamos a ver -Despues ambos corrieron hasta sus amigos-

Julie: ¿Dan estas bien?

Dan: ...

Julie: Dan! ¿Me escuchas Dan?

Dan: Runo...

Julie: ¿Que?

Dan: Daraika es Runo! -Grito con lagrimas en los ojos-

Julie: ¿Que? -Dijo mientras volteaba a verla-

Shun: -Empesando se a mover- Alice ¡¿Que estas haciendo?

Kasie: ¿A quien le llamas Alice? Mi nombre es Kasie!

Shun: ¿Que? No sea lo que sea que te isieron estas mal tu nombre no es Kasie! es Alice, Alice Gehabith y no eres peleadora ventus si no darkus!

Kasie: Que te equibocas ese no es mi nombre

Shun: Si lo es! Entiende te mutaron debieron haberte borrado la memoria o algo, pero debes entender tu no eres haci tu eres Alice Gehabith la chica mas linda, amable y dulce que he conocido... -Con lagrimas en sus ojos- Porfavor... ¡Tienes que reaccionar!... ¡Alice!-Grito entre lagrimas un desesperado Shun-

Kasie: ¿Pero que? -En eso siente un lijero dolor en la cabeza mientras veia una ecena en su cabeza...

=Flash back=

¿?- Baya que cansado me estoy hartando de estar aqui -Dijo una chica pelirroja de ojos color ambar mientras limpiaba la mesa de un restaurante (( L-s:para ser mas especifica una mesa del restaurante Misaki)) En eso entra al retaurante un guapo joven de cabello negro al parecer era el señor Shun Kazami-

Shun: Alice ¿Que haces aqui sola no te deberia de estas ayudando Runo?

Alice: Veras le debia un favor asi que me ofreci a limpiar el restaurante sola y ella acepto -Dijo mientras le dedicaba una calida sonrisa.

Shun: Ya veo... ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? -Dijo regresandole la sonrisa-

Alice: No quisiera molestarte

Shun: No ai ningun problema, ademas haci terminarias antes y estarias libre -Dijo con un tono de seduccion en su voz-

Alice: ¿Enserio? ¿Y para que te gustria que este libre? -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Shun: Pues no tengo nada que hacer y me preguntaba si quisieras ir al cine conmigo pero no como amigos sino como una cita ¿Que dices? -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Alice: A... Pues ... E...Eso N-no suena na... nada mal n/n -Dijo una nerviosa y sonrojada Alice-

Shun: Muy bien en ese caso -Dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se acercaba lentamente a ella y justo cuando estaba apunto de besarla ella susura-

Alice: Shun...

=Fin del flash back=

Kasie: -Tocandose la cabeza- ¿Pe... Pero que...?

Daraika: Kasie ¿Que ocurre? -Pregunto friamente-

Kasie: No nada dejandose de tocar la cabeza

Daraika: Escuchame bien semininja no se que planeas pero solo estas retrasando su derrota mejor rindanse o sin...

Dan: Ya basta! -Grito callando a Daraika- ¿Porque? ¿Porque haces esto? Runoooo!

Daraika: No se de quien me hablas

Dan: Drago regresa

Drago: Dan que es... -Drago se convirtio en esfera y se dirijio a la mano de Dan-

Shun: Hawktor regresa

Hawktor: ¿Que creen que...? -Tambien combiertiendose en esfera y dirijiendose a la mano de Shun-

Kasie: ¿Que estan planeando? -Dijo mientras su bakugan regresaba-

Daraika: No lo se -Dijo mientras su bakugan hacia lo mismo-

Dan: -Dirijiendose hacia Daraika-

Daraika: ¿Pero que estas...? -No pudo terminar la frace ya que alparecer unos brazos la estaban rodeando-

Dan: Runo... -Dijo en forma de suspiro, Dan estaba unos semtimetros mas alto que Daraika ya que esta le llegaba al pecho, mientras ella solo estaba en shock por el acto del muchacho el solo la abrazaba mientras se resbalaban por sus mejillas lagrimas de sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello-

Daraika: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Dan: Lo que he querido hacer desde que te conoci, lo que he querido hacer desde siempre, lo que te quiero Runo -Decia un cabisbajo pero feliz Dan-

Daraika: Te equibocas yo no soy Ru... -Cuando estaba a punto de concluir ese beso algo mas bien alguien la callo, unos labios que se juntaron con los suyos en ese momento-

Kasie: Da...Daraika -Dijo en forma de sus piro

Shun: Dan... -Dijo en el mismo tono que la anteriora-

En ese momento Daraika cerro los puños estaba a punto de levantarlos para mandar al mas aya a aquel muchacho el cual le habia robado un largo beso pero no lo iso por alguna extraña razon se relajaba estando con el se sentia feliz y segura entre sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con amor, pero el muchacho se le separo por la falta de aire ((L-s: eso si no se bale TT-TT))-

Dan: Runo mirame a los ojos -Dijo mientras le lebantaba la cara- Runo dime ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

Daraika: No se de que me hablas -Dijo friamente mientras se alejaba de el ((L-S: Pobre Dan))- Nosotras no vinimos para eso!

Kasie: Asi es nosotras estamos aqui par derrotarles haci que dejen de jugar y ponganse a pelear!

Shun: Te equibocas ustedes no quieren pelear realmente! ustedes no son haci Alice despierta

Dan: -Empesando a llorar de nuevo- Porfavo reacciona... Runooo!

Julie: ¡¿Runo, Alice? -Dijo mientras volteaba a verla- Despierten amigas!

Daraika: Kasie si no van a pelear no ahi porque estar aqui es hora de irnos

Kasie: Andando

Daraika: -Sacando su espada- Nos vemos peleadores -Dijo mientras unas llamas las cubrian a ella y a Kasie-

Shun: Alice! -Grito mientras corria hacia Kasie-

Dan: Runooo! -Grito Dan corriendo hacia Daraika, cuando estaban a punto de tocarlas desaparecieron haciendo que ellos cayeran al suelo-

Shun: -Golpeando el suelo- No puede ser -Dijo entre dientes-

Dan: -Haciendo lo mismo que Shun- Runo -Dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

**Fin del capitulo 7**

SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Lamento la tardansa esk no podia subirlo veran mi cuenta en fanficcion era un secreto para mi madre pero luego me descubrio haciendo este mismo capi bueno no apenas estaba poniendo la ecena del capi anterior pero me descubrio y dijo que esto era una perdida de tiempo y le decia que me encantaba hacer esto y no queria dejarlo si ahorita lo termine y subi porque mi mamà no estaba ya que de estarlo me corta la cabeza XD tratare de ponerme al corriente con este fantis DEBERAS! Dejen sus opiniones son super importantes para mi y repito SORRY por la tardansa TT-TT pero a cambio por tanta tardansa lo hice mas largo o almenos eso intente si quieren hablar conmigo ya sea para quejarse o dar una opinion agregenme en face estoy como **Runo Leo Misaki **o en MSN: **Leonarda_faschionladie hotmail. com **solo que le quitan los espacios n.n se kuidan Leonarda-San. Fuera. Paz!


	8. Chapter 8

Antes de comensar quiero dedicar este capi y el siguiente a las lectoras de este fantic que me an seguido desde que comense a escribirlo n.n mis amigas y lectoras: **Isa177, Alicelove001, Estelaluna, Shion.S.R, DarkSummerAngle13, XNeko-Alice, Abbyhay, , Yanitza04, SaRiiii, akira akaku **y **anitajunio.**

Pero la dedicatoria mas especial a mi hermana perdida del alma** Majochis-san **que fue de las primeras no solo en empesar a leer mi fic sino tambien de las primeras amigas que ise, la primera de echo

las quiero a todas chicas y mascared para que no pienses mas ee jejeje bueno ya no les quito su tiempo ¡A! se me olvidaba tengo buenas y malas noticias que inbolucran mi fic pero se las dire al final de este capi ok n.n ahora si que comienze la lectura!

-SIMBOLOS:

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**-Amor en peligro**

Daraika: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Dan: Lo que he querido hacer desde que te conoci, lo que he querido hacer desde siempre, lo que te quiero Runo -Decia un cabisbajo pero feliz Dan-

Daraika: Te equibocas yo no soy Ru... -Cuando estaba a punto de concluir ese beso algo mas bien alguien la callo, unos labios que se juntaron con los suyos en ese momento-

Kasie: Da...Daraika -Dijo en forma de sus piro

Shun: Dan... -Dijo en el mismo tono que la anteriora-

En ese momento Daraika cerro los puños estaba a punto de levantarlos para mandar al mas aya a aquel muchacho el cual le habia robado un largo beso pero no lo iso por alguna extraña razon se relajaba estando con el se sentia feliz y segura entre sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con amor, pero el muchacho se le separo por la falta de aire ((L-s: eso si no se bale TT-TT))-

Dan: Runo mirame a los ojos -Dijo mientras le lebantaba la cara- Runo dime ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

Daraika: No se de que me hablas -Dijo friamente mientras se alejaba de el ((L-S: Pobre Dan))- Nosotras no vinimos para eso!

Kasie: Asi es nosotras estamos aqui par derrotarles haci que dejen de jugar y ponganse a pelear!

Shun: Te equibocas ustedes no quieren pelear realmente! ustedes no son asi, Alice despierta!

Dan: -Empesando a llorar de nuevo- Porfavo reacciona... Runooo!

Julie: ¡¿Runo, Alice? -Dijo mientras volteaba a verla- Despierten amigas!

Daraika: Kasie si no van a pelear no ahi porque estar aqui es hora de irnos

Kasie: Andando

Daraika: -Sacando su espada- Nos vemos peleadores -Dijo mientras unas llamas las cubrian a ella y a Kasie-

Shun: Alice! -Grito mientras corria hacia Kasie-

Dan: Runooo! -Grito Dan corriendo hacia Daraika, cuando estaban a punto de tocarlas desaparecieron haciendo que ellos cayeran al suelo-

Shun: -Golpeando el suelo- No puede ser -Dijo entre dientes-

Dan: -Haciendo lo mismo que Shun- Runo -Dijo con un nudo en la garganta-

**Chapter 8**

Ya habia pasado una hora desde que Daraika y Kasie se habian ido Dan y Shun estaban sentados en las gradas pero no estaban mejor ya que seguian muy tristes y a la vez preocupados por las que alguna vez fueron sus ``amigas``.

Julie: Dan, Shun tranquilos todo saldra bien

Jacke: Si seguro podremos hacerlas reaccionar no se preocupen

Shun: ¿como quieren que nos calmemos? -Dijo un triste y cabisbajo Shun-

Dan: Ellas estan del lado del enemigo y ni siquiera saben lo que hacen -Fijo en el mismo tono y posocion que su amigo-

Julie: Pero...

Shun: Nada de peros -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Dan: Pero... -Dijo un poco confundido-

Shun: Gracias por el apollo -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Dan: ¿como las habran ncontrado ¿Es mas como sabian siquiera que existen?

Shun: -Levantando la mirada y cambiando su exprecion de triste y cabisbajo a una mas seria y confundida- Es extraño nunca hablamos de ellas y rara vez pronunciamos sus nombres ¿Como lo habran descubierto?

En eso Julie recordo haber hablado de Runo y de que era su mejor amiga y novia de Dan.

Jacke: ¿Que pasa Julie? Depronto te quedaste muy callada

Julie -Saliendo de sus pensamiento- A, que, no nada solo pensaba

Jacke: Am bien -Dijo no muy convensido-

Julie: Enserio -_No no puede ser mi culpa, ademas no creo que me aigan estado espiando pero quisas por accidente me escucharon, pero, nunca mencione a Alice y no creo que Runo la aiga echado de cabeza_-Pensaba una mortificada Julie

*Con Daraika y Kasie*

Las chicas acababan de llegar a Gundalian estaban dirijiendose a sus alcobas en eso Daraika se da cuenta que Kasie estaba muy seria y pensativa por lo cual deside romper el silencio con una pregunta e inicio de una platica.

Daraika: ¿Que te pasa?

Kasie: ...

Daraika: ¿Me estas escuchando? ¬¬

Kasie: A... Sì solo pensaba. ¿Daraika puedo preguntarte algo?

Daraika: Pues acabas de hacerlo

Kasie: Entonces puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Daraika: Tambien la acabasde hacer n.n -Dijo en tono gracioso-

Kasie: ¡DARAIKA!

Daraika: Ya tranquila te contesto lo que quieras si tu me contestas algo primero ¿Echo?

Kasie: Echo

Daraika: En que tanto pensabas cuando Kazami te llamo Marry

Kasie me llamo Alice! y paso algo raro veras... -Se detubo al recordar lo que le isieron a Daraika cuando le dijo a Kazarina que algo le pasaba-

Daraika: ¿Veras...?

Kasie: Veras... Que... Me senti alagada

Daraika: ¿Alagada? -Dijo una muy convensida Daraika-

Kasie: Si, ademas es guapo

Daraika: Te gusta

Kasie: ¿Que? No, no me gusta O/O Ademas tu dijiste que me contestarias si yo lo asia U/U -Dijo una mas que roja Kasie-

Daraika: Ya, ya adelante ¿Que querias?

Kasie Bueno... -Dijo tomando aire- ¿Que fue lo que paso entre ese chico Kuso y tu?

Daraika: ¿A que te refieres?

Kasie: Ya sabes a... El contacto labial ¬¬ -Dijo hacercandose a su oido y con tono como susurro pero muy picaro-

Daraika: En primera èl me beso, y en segunda no me gusta como para que digas esas cosas

Kasie: Bueno lo digo porque a èl le llamas la atencion y se ven bien juntos

Daraika: Pos no lo pienzes asi -Dejando de caminar- Ademas ami me gusta alguienmas

Kasie: ¿Enserio y quien es?

Daraika: El guapeton de Kazami

Kasie: Q... Q... Que! -Grito una furiosa Kasie-

Daraika: J... 

Kasie: ¿Era una broma? n/nU

Daraika: Jajajajajaja obio n.n

Kasie: ¡Te pasas!

Daraika: No me paso me divierto, ademas recuerda que el es el enemigo y si Kazarina se llega a enterar... -Iba a concluir la frace pero fue interrumpida-

Kasie: No le digas nada porfavor Daraika -Suplicaba una chica preocupada-

Daraika: Esta bien, pero mas te vale que lo ballas olvidando ¿Bien?

Kasie: Bien

Daraika: Bueno me boy a dar una ducha, te veo mas tarde -Dijo mientras seguia caminando-

Kasie habrio la puerta que estaba a su lado la cual era la de su cuarto entrando se abento a la cama y se quedo muy pensativa en eso su compañero bakugan le comienza a sacar platica para saber lo que le pasaba.

Fenox: ¿Kasie en que piensas?

Kasie: ¿Recuerdas como me llamo Kazami?

=Flash back=

Shun: -Empesando se a mover- Alice ¡¿Que estas haciendo?

Kasie: ¿A quien le llamas Alice? Mi nombre es Kasie!

Shun: ¿Que? No sea lo que sea que te isieron estas mal tu nombre no es Kasie! es Alice, Alice Gehabith y no eres peleadora ventus si no darkus!

Kasie: Que te equibocas ese no es mi nombre

Shun: Si lo es! Entiende te mutaron debieron haberte borrado la memoria o algo, pero debes entender tu no eres haci tu eres Alice Gehabith la chica mas linda, amable y dulce que he conocido... -Con lagrimas en sus ojos- Porfavor... ¡Tienes que reaccionar!... ¡Alice!-Grito entre lagrimas un desesperado Shun-

=Fin del flash back=

Fenox: Si te llamo Alice ¿Verdad?

Kasie: Si pero esa ecena...

Fenox: ¿Que ecena?

Kasie: Si te lo cuento me prometes no decirle a nadie y no exaltarte

Fenox: Si lo prometo, ademas ¿Yo exaltarme? Si soy la persona mas relajada que conosco

*5 minutos despues*

Fenos: ¡QUE!

Kasie: Dijiste que no te exaltarias

Fenox: ¿Como no exaltarme? ¡Eso es malo! Tenemos que decirle a Kazarina

Kasie: No! Perfavor no, si se entera seguramente me ara lo mismo que a Daraika y no se si yo salga -Dijo una cabisbaja Kasie-

Fenox: Tienes razòn Daraika es mas resistente que tu y si fue un milagro que ella saliera... -Dando un suspiro- No le dire a Nadie

Kasie: ¿Enserio? -Dijo una feliz Kasie mientras se ponia de pie y tomaba a Fenox-

Fenox: ¿A donde vamos?

Kasie: Quiero saber mas sobre esos peleadores -Dijo mientras se escabullia del castillo estilo ninja-

Fenox: Si nos descubren nos mataran a ambos -Dijo un serio pero asustado Bakugan-

Kasie: Si lo se, pero no aguanto la duda

*Con Daraika y Vempir*

Daraika estaba caminando hacia su habitacion es eso Vempire empieza una conversasion con ella.

Vempire: ¿Daraika que fue eso?

Daraika: ¿Que fue que?

Vempire: Ya sabes lo que paso con Kuso

=Flash back=

Daraika: ¿Pero que estas...? -No pudo terminar la frace ya que alparecer unos brazos la estaban rodeando-

Dan: Runo... -Dijo en forma de suspiro, Dan estaba unos semtimetros mas alto que Daraika ya que esta le llegaba al pecho, mientras ella solo estaba en shock por el acto del muchacho el solo la abrazaba mientras se resbalaban por sus mejillas lagrimas de sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello-

Daraika: ¿Que estas haciendo?

Dan: Lo que he querido hacer desde que te conoci, lo que he querido hacer desde siempre, lo que te quiero Runo -Decia un cabisbajo pero feliz Dan-

Daraika: Te equibocas yo no soy Ru... -Cuando estaba a punto de concluir ese beso algo mas bien alguien la callo, unos labios que se juntaron con los suyos en ese momento-

Kasie: Da...Daraika -Dijo en forma de sus piro

Shun: Dan... -Dijo en el mismo tono que la anteriora-

En ese momento Daraika cerro los puños estaba a punto de levantarlos para mandar al mas aya a aquel muchacho el cual le habia robado un largo beso pero no lo iso por alguna extraña razon se relajaba estando con el se sentia feliz y segura entre sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con amor, pero el muchacho se le separo por la falta de aire-

Dan: Runo mirame a los ojos -Dijo mientras le lebantaba la cara- Runo dime ¿Ahora me recuerdas?

Daraika: No se de que me hablas -Dijo friamente mientras se alejaba de èl-

=Fin del flash back=

Daraika: No estoy segura, seguramente me confundio con alguienmas -_Pero..._

_=Flahs back=_

_Daraika: Te equibocas yo no soy Ru... -Cuando estaba a punto de concluir esa frace pero algo mas bien alguien la callo, unos labios que se juntaron con los suyos en ese momento-_

_Kasie: Da...Daraika -Dijo en forma de sus piro_

_Shun: Dan... -Dijo en el mismo tono que la anteriora-_

_En ese momento Daraika cerro los puños estaba a punto de levantarlos para mandarlo al mas aya ha aquel muchacho el cual le habia robado un largo beso pero no lo iso por alguna extraña razon se relajaba estando con el se sentia feliz y segura entre sus fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con amor, pero el muchacho se le separo por la falta de aire-_

_=Fin del flash back=_

Daraika: -_Porque no lo pude golpear, ese chico Kuso, me pregunto quien es el-_ Se preguntaba mientras seguia caminando hacia su cuarto-

*Con los Peleadores*

Dan: Pero como no entiendo?

¿?: Facil, investigamos sobre ustedes y las encontramos!

Shun: ¿Quien diji eso? -Despues de decir eso vieron a una joven de cabellos verdes con anarangado-

Dan: Zenet ¡No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo!

Zenet: No vengo a pelear, solo a sacarlos de dudas

Shun: ¡¿A que te refieres?

Zenet: ¿Acaso no les gustaria saber como las encontraron, trajieron y combiertierion a sus novias?

Shun: ¡Ellas no son nu...¡ espera ¿Tu lo sabes?

Zenet: Asi es pero veo que no soy bienvenida asi que nos vemos -Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta con intensiones de irse-

Dan/Shun: Espera!

Zenet: Si -Deteniendose-

Dan: Cuentanos lo que sabes

Zenet: Bien -Dijo volteandose a verlos-

Jacke: Dan el galan, Shun estan seguros de escucharla

Julie: Si chicos recuerden que ella es el enemigo

Shun: Si sabe que les paso a la chicas... -Dijo un cabisbajo Shun-

Dan: La escucharemos -Concluyo Dan Cabisbajo-

Zenet: Bien, Hace 3 meses...

**Continuara...**

**Fin del chapter 8**

Final dramatico Wajajajajajaaaa tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo, veran si lo iba a poner pero quedaria muy largo asi que decidi dejarlo a la mitad asi que les ruego no me maten

ahora les dije que tendria buenas y malas noticias aqui les van:

Buenas noticias: Despues de rogarle a mi mama que me dejara seguir escribiendo y mostrarle sus comentarios seso a que siguiera escribiendo! mientras no ponga nada sexual pero qu pasa! acaso no me conose, yo soy una niña linda y respetuosa n.n XD

Malas noticias: Ya entre a la prepa este lunes TT-TT lo que quiere decir que tendre menos tiempo libreo para mis cuentas en face, MF, MSN y fanfiction U.U

Pero estoy en la mañana tratare de hacer la tarea llegando para tener tiempo de escribir en la tarde y leer sus comentarios n.n

Sin nada mas que decir Leonarda-san. Fuera. Paz!


	9. Chapter 9

Antes de comensar quiero dedicar este capi a las lectoras de este fantic que me an seguido desde que comense a escribirlo n.n mis amigas y lectoras: **Isa177, Alicelove001, Estelaluna, Shion.S.R, DarkSummerAngle13, XNeko-Alice, Abbyhay, , Yanitza04, SaRiiii, akira akaku **y **anitajunio.**

Tambien quiero recomendarles un fantic que acabo de empesar a leer y que me gusto mucho y creanme que me gusto ya que no todos los fantics los recomiendo en este fic los cuales son: **Tu y yo a 3MSC **por Shion.S.R **Amor verdadero **de Aika Kuso y **Todo cambia **de mi hermana majochis-san y **Bakugan traslacion de poder** de mi amiga SaRiii. se los recomiendo ami me encantaron son de mis favoritos n.n

Pero la dedicatoria mas especial a mi hermana perdida del alma** Majochis-san **que fue de las primeras no solo en empesar a leer mi fic sino tambien de las primeras amigas que ise, la primera de echo.

dejemos esto aun lado ya que deporsi ya las ise esperar mucho como para hacerlos esperar aun mas XD ahora si que comienze la lectura!

-SIMBOLOS:

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**-Amor en peligro**

Dan: Zenet ¡No tengo ganas de lidiar contigo!

Zenet: No vengo a pelear, solo a sacarlos de dudas

Shun: ¡¿A que te refieres?

Zenet: ¿Acaso no les gustaria saber como las encontraron, trajieron y combiertierion a sus novias?

Shun: ¡Ellas no son nu...¡ espera ¿Tu lo sabes?

Zenet: Asi es pero veo que no soy bienvenida asi que nos vemos -Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta con intensiones de irse-

Dan/Shun: Espera!

Zenet: Si -Deteniendose-

Dan: Cuentanos lo que sabes

Zenet: Bien -Dijo volteandose a verlos-

Jacke: Dan el galan, Shun estan seguros de escucharla

Julie: Si chicos recuerden que ella es el enemigo

Shun: Si sabe que les paso a la chicas... -Dijo un cabisbajo Shun-

Dan: La escucharemos -Concluyo Dan Cabisbajo-

Zenet: Bien, Hace 3 meses...

**Chapter 9**

Daraika se encontraba escabullendose para ebitar ser vista ya que estaba en el civer espacio bakugan.

Fenox: Nos bamos a meter en problemas -Dijo en tono fastidiado-

Kasie: shh! No agas ruido

Fenox: Si nos descubren...

Kasie: Con esa actitud no me sorprenderia

Fenox -Dando un suspiro- Y que vaz a hacer

Kasie: Quiero saber quien es en realidad Kazami y Kuso -Dijo mientras caminaba sijilosamente por los campos de batalla en eso ve algo que llama su atenciòn:

Fenox: No entiendo porque qui...

Kasie: Shh!...

Fenox: No me ca...!

Kasie: Shh!... Mira -Dijo mientras apunta a un campo en el que se encontraban Dan, Shun, una chica de pelo plateado y un joven moreno de cabellos naranga que estaban hablando con alguien conocido por la joven-

Fenox: ¿Esa no es?

Kasie: Zenet, pero porque esta hablando con el enemigo

Fenox: Lo mejor sera irnos

Kasie: No quiero saber que es lo que pasa y no me ire hasta que Zenet lo haga

*Con Zenet y los peleadores*

Zenet: Hace 3 meses el emperador barodius nos dio la orden de investigar sobre los peleadores ahi en contramos a dos peleadores en especial los cuales nunca habiamos visto

Dan: Runo y Alice

Zenet: Esas mismas

Kasie: Asi fue como nos llamaron -Dijo en forma de suspiro escondida dondè nadie se percato de su presencia-

*Zenet pov*

Shun: ¿Porque ellas? ¿Porque Runo y Alice?

Zenet: Facil quisimos saber mas de ellas y para ello isimos muchas cosas entre ellas revisar sus casas cuando estaban solas...

=Flash Back=

Peleador 1: No encuentro nada -Dijo mientras revisaba el muro del cuerto de Dan-

Peleador 2: Ni yo -Dijo mientras salia del armario del mismo- Lo mejor sera...

Peleador 1: Encontre algo -Dijo mientras le daba una foto donde se encontraban Dan abrazando por la sintura a una chica de cabellos azules mientras esta recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Dan-

Peleador 2: Esto quisas nos sea util

=Fin del blash back=

Despues de eso investigamos y descubrimos que la chica de cabello azul se llama Runo y era de los peleadores originales, pero no fue lo unico, encontramos otro peleador que tampoco conociamos un peleador de nombre Alice. In vestigamos de ellas mas afondo y de sus relaciones con ustedes ahi encontramos algo que nos seria muy util, al parecer Dan Kuso estaba enamorado o mas bien esta enamorado de la joven llamada Runo Misaki pero desde que su padre su mudo de ciudad por motivos de trabajo dejo de estar en contacto con ella, y la otra joven pues al parecer Shun Kazami siente lo mismo pero por la joven de nombre Alice Gehabith. Despues de descubrirlo tomamos la decicion de aprobecharla ya que ellos 2 son los peleadores mas poderosos no solo de su equipo si no tambien del universo y usariamos el amor que sienten por las chicas como su debilidad.

Tubimos que hacer 2 faces primero:

Face 1: desaparicion de las chicas.

En esta face finguimos sus muertes. Iniciamos un incendio y finguimos su muerte remplasandola con un cuerpo sin vida modificado para parecer Runo. Luego usando nuestra tecnologia para crear una tormenta en Moscù y asi sacarla a ella para despues borrarle los recuerdos a su habuelo, el pienza que nunca tubo nieta.

Face 2: Borramiento y sustitucion de recuerdos.

las conectamos en unas maquinas especiales las cuales borraron totalmente sus memorias ocasionando que no solo los olviden a ustedes si no tambien sus antiguas vidas. Para despues labarles el cerebro haciendolas creer que estan de nuestro lado y asi nos ayuden en nuestros planes.

Julie: ¿Sus planes?

Asi es, planeamos explotar la devilidad de los chicos a toda costa -Dijo con un ahora maligna- Pero... No es lo unico.

Jacke: ¿A que te refieres?

Facil, Dan, Shun diganme ¿Serian capases de salvar al universo aun sabiendo que para eso deberan de eliminar a las chicas que mas aman en esta vida?

Dan/Shun: ...

Lo que pensaba -Dijo mientras se formana una risa en su rostro- Ustedes elijen solo tienen 2 opciones destruir a sus amadas o condenar al universo. -Despues de decir eso fue teletransportada desapareciendo y dejando a los 4 jovenes-

=Fin de Zenet pov=

Pero lo que ninguno sabia era que una joven peleadora ventus habia escuchado toda la "platica" que se habia iniciado en ese campo.

Kasie: No puede ser...

Fenox: Kasie... -Dijo en forma de sususrro-

Kasie: Yo... Yo soy Alice... -Dijo mientras se encontraba en un estado de shock por la noticia tan repentina- Soy Alice...

Fenox: Kasie -Dijo mientras la joven se levantaba y empesaba a caminar- ¿Kasie a donde vas?

Kasie: Tengo sueño bamonos -Dijo en el mismo estado mientras una brisa de viento la cubria junto con su Bakugan desapareciendo-

*Con los chicos*

Shun: Ahaa...! -Grito mientras golpeaba la pared-

Jacke: Calmese Shun

Shun: Calmarme, calmarme! -Dijo mientras se acercaba a Jacke- ¿Como quieres que me calme? Alice no solo es nuestro enemigo, si no qui sabe quien es ella!

Julie: Jacke tiene razòn, peleando no lograremos nada

Dan: Tienes razòn -Dijo poniendose de pie-

Shun: ¿Pero...?

Dan: Recuperaremos a Alice

Shun: Dan...

Dan: Y lo que mas me importa ¡Recuperaremos a Runo! -Dijo dando un grito mientras veia el techo un una clara determinacion y tristesa en sus ojos humedos-

Shun: Asi sera!

Jacke: Recuperaremos a sus novias

Julie: Estoy segura que lo lograran, esos alienigenas no saben con quienes se metieron -Dijo para levantar los animos y apollar a sus adoloridos amigos-

*Con Daraika*

Daraika se encontraba caminando por todo el castillo al parecer buscaba a algo o alguien, para ser mas especifico se encontraba buscando a su compañera ya que no la habia visto en toda la tarde.

Daraika: Donde se fue esa niña -Dijo con tono de fastidio-

Vempire: No lo se pero no puede estar lejos

Daraika: Aun asi me sorprende el no haberla visto en toda la tarde ella no es asi ¿Me pregunto donde habra ido?

Vempire: solo espero que no ahigan hecho nada que los meta en problemas

Daraika: Ja si claro hablamos de Kasie si ahi algo que detesta es meterse en problemas

*Con Kasie y Fenox*

Acababan de llegar al castillo y se dirijian a la habitacion de la joven de ojos verde obscuro la cual seguia atonita por lo resien descubierto. Cuando llegaron a la habitacion de la jov en esta cerro la puerta con candado y se habento a la cama.

Kasie: No lo puedo creer -Dijo con un tono seco-

Fenox: Kasie debe ser un malentendido

Kasie: No, no lo es eso explica aquella ecena que vi el otro dia -Dijo mientras recordaba esa ecena en que el joven Kazami y la joven de cabello Nasanja estaban juntod- De seguro ella era yo

Fenox: Nunca dijieron como eran ¿Como estas segura?

Kasie: Yo, no lo se simplemente lo se bien es como si siempre lo ubiera sabido -Dijo triste la joven- Quisas solo quisas yo era un peleador

**Fin del chapter 9 **

Si lo se no tengo perdon por la tardansa de esta capi no saben como lo lamento y enserio lo lamento TT-TT quise hacerlo desde hace tiempo pero las ideas no me llegaban y justo ahorita que son las 10:37pm de la noche del 22 de agosto del 2011 me llego la inspiracion despues de estar platicando con Tigrera, Drago y el tonto de Danny digo Dan por lo cual me llego la inspiracion y aunque no me quedo como queria lo subi haci ya que habia tardado mucho tiempo ya espero que les aiga gustado tratare de actualizar lo mas promto posible.

Te

Kuidas

Muxxo

Leonarda-San. Fuera. Paz


	10. Chapter 10

Increible ya estoy en el chapter 10, no crei que mi fantic pudiera llegar tan lejos, y no saben el gusto que me da ver que realmente les gusta este fantic n.n cuando dea grande me gustaria ser escritora en mis tiempos libres, es una de mis paciones, y por los comentarios que he tenido veo que quisas ese sueño se pueda hacer realidad, aun asi y por los comentarios de mi madre podria ser que solo me iluciono TT-TT aun asi gracias por leer el capi n.n espero y tengan un buen inicio de semana. Y para no quitarles mas su tiempo ya que se que los he puesto muy anciosos en especial cuando me tarde mucho es subir este capi XD en fin que comienze la lectura!

-SIMBOLOS:

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

**-Amor en peligro**

Acababan de llegar al castillo y se dirijian a la habitacion de la joven de ojos verde obscuro la cual seguia atonita por lo resien descubierto. Cuando llegaron a la habitacion de la jov en esta cerro la puerta con candado y se habento a la cama.

Kasie: No lo puedo creer -Dijo con un tono seco-

Fenox: Kasie debe ser un malentendido

Kasie: No, no lo es eso explica aquella ecena que vi el otro dia -Dijo mientras recordaba esa ecena en que el joven Kazami y la joven de cabello Nasanja estaban juntod- De seguro ella era yo

Fenox: Nunca dijieron como eran ¿Como estas segura?

Kasie: Yo, no lo se simplemente lo se bien es como si siempre lo ubiera sabido -Dijo triste la joven- Quisas solo quisas yo era un peleador

**Chapter 10**

Mientras Dan, Shun, Julie y Jacke se encontraban el el campo de batalla, en otro lugar del civer espacio se encontraba Marucho y Ren en la sala de controles, al parecer habian descubierto algo importante, en eso llega Fabia.

Marucho: Dime Fabia ¿Los encontraste?

Fabia: No, no encuentro a Dan, Shun ni a Jacke

Ren: ¿A donde se habran metido?

Marucho: No lo se lo mejor sera ir a buscarlos y decirles lo que descubrimos

Ren: Si

Fabia: ¿Que descubrieron?

Ren: ¿Le decimos de una vez o buscamos al resto?

Marucho: Mejor dile de una vez. Despues iremos a buscar al resto del equipo y les diremos

Ren: Bien

*En Gundalian*

Daraika estaba caminando por el pasillo en direccion a su cuarto con Vempir en su hombro izquierdo en eso escuchan a una joven conocida por ellos llorar.

Daraika: ¿Esa no es Kasie?

Vempir: Eso creo, pero, ¿Esta llorando? -Despues de decir eso Daraika habre la puerta y ve a Kasie llorando en su cama-

Kasie: ¿Daraika que haces aqui? -Pregunto entre lagrimas-

Daraika: ¿Yo? Si tu eres la que llora -Dice mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama- Dime ¿Que pasa?

Kasie: Veras yo... -_No que estoy haciendo, si le digo sin duda le dira a Kazarina y si lo hace estare en serios preoblemas no quiero repetir la face 2 no, no podria sobrevivir_- Penzaba la joven algo preocupada-

Daraika: Y bien ¿Que ocurrio?

Kasie: Es... solo... que tengo un fuerte dolor en el hombro, y no lo soporto -Dijo mientras se sobaba el Hombro derecho y volteaba la mirada para que no viera su rostro nervioso-

Daraika: Haber dejame checarte -Dijo mientras se acercaba a checarle el hombro-

Kasie: No! esque... yo... no quiero que me lo toquen quisas sea solo un calambre -Dijo alejando el hombro de su amiga-

Daraika: ¿Segura? -Pregunto no muy convencida su amiga-

Kasie: Si, seguro ni es nada -Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa-

Daraika: Bien -Dijo mientras se levantava y salia del cuarto-

Fenox: ¿Porque no le dijiste?

Kasie: Creo que... tube miedo a repetir la face 2

*Con los chicos en el civer espacio*

Despues de enterarse de todo lo que habian ocasionado los gundalianos para obtener a Runo y Alice, aparte de acerlas pasar por muertas, seguian muy tristes y a la vez preocupados por sus "amigas" aun asi debian decirles al resto de los peleadores lo que Zenet les habia dicho, pero ¿Comò les diran que el enemigo no solo son ex peleadores, si no, tambien sus amadas?

Julie: ¿Como le diran al resto lo ocurrido? -Pregunto algo cabisbaja-

Dan: No lo se -Dijo cabisbajo-

Shun: -_Me pregunto como se lo tomaran los demas, Marucho seguramente estara de acuerdo en hacer todo lo posible por recuperar a Alice y Runo, Jacke seguramente no se si nos entienda, pero, Ren y Fabia, seguramente no pensaran igual que nosotros_- Pensaba Shun algo preocupado-

Jacke: Dan el galan, Shun, Julie no se pongan asi tenemos que recuperarlas!

Shun: Jacke, tu...

Jacke: Quisas no las conosca, pero, como se pusieron se nota que no son solo conocidas, si no que son o fueron grandes amigas suyas quisas hasta mas

Dan: Tienes razòn

Shun: Lo mejor sera decirles lo que descubrimos al resto

Dan: Les enviare un mensaje para vernos, despues le decimos lo de Runo y Alice

Jacke/Julie/Shun: Bien

*Con Marucho, Fabia y Ren*

Fabia: ¿Estan seguros? -Dijo con tono de imprecion-

Marucho: Eso me temo -Hacercandose a unos controles y empezando a oprimir botones- Despues de las investigaciones que isimos emos logrado descubrir muy poco pero almenos sabemos mas de allas, me temo que no tendremos otra opcion

Ren: Buscaremos al resto y les diremos lo que descubrimos antes de que regresen esas chicas mutantes, ya que de lo contrario podria ser muy dificil

Fabia: Bien, si no ahi mas opcion lo haremos -Justo despues de decir eso el comunicador de Marucho empeso a sonar, al parecer tenia un mensaje-

Ren: ¿Que pasa Marucho?

Marucho: Es un mensaje -Dijo mientras empezaba a leerlo- Es de Dan quiere vernos, le dire que estamos en la sala de controles

*Con Daraika*

Daraika estaba en la parte tracera del castillo acostada cpn los brazos detras dela cabeza, se beia muy pensatiba y a la vez preocupada, pero su concentracion termino cuando un Bakugan empezo a hablarle.

Vempir: ¿Daraika esta todo bien? Has estado muy pensativa

Daraika: Esque Kasie actuo muy rara hace rato

Vempir: Si en eso tienes razòn me pregunto si nos estara escondiendo algo

Daraika: No suelo desconfier de ella, pero eso parece -_Solo espero y no sea nada grave_- Penzaba Daraika, en eso llega Zenet y le habla a esta-

Zenet: Daraika

Daraika: -Levantandose- ¿Que ocurre?

Zenet: Kazarina quiere hablar contigo y con Kasie

Daraika: Ya veo... Ire a buscar a Kasie y ahorita vamos a verla

*Con los peleadores*

Dan, Shun, Julie y Jacke estaban en la sala de controles junto con Marucho, Ren y Fabia. Estaban contandoles lo que ocurrio en la ultima batalla con las chicas, mientras ellos relataban todo lo ocurrido, bueno exepto lo que iso Dan con Daraika, mientras ellos contaban lo que paso los demas solo escuchaban en Shock ya que no creian lo que escuchaban en especial Marucho ya que conocia a esas chicas desde hace años de los 3 el era el mas impactado.

Ren: ¿Lo que dicen es cierto?

Shun: Eso me temo -Dijo algo agobiado-

Marucho: -Saliendo del shock- Im... Imposible...

Fabia: -_Entonces estaba en lo correcto esas chicas y las de la foto son las mismas, no ahi mas opcion, si las conocen nos serian muy util esa informacion_-

Ren: ¿Ahora que haremos? Atacarlas no es una opcion

Fabia: Te equibocas

Ren: ¿A que te refieres?

Fabia: Ellos las conocen, quisas nos ayude la informacion que tienen pa...

Ren: ¡No!

Fabia: Ren sabes que es l unica opcion

Marucho: Ren ¿De que habla?

Ren: Ella creo que si tu Dan y Shun nos dicen todo lo que saben de ellas podriamos eliminarlas

Dan: ¡¿Que?

Shun: ¡¿Como puedes siquiera pensar en hacer algo asi?

Fabia: Saben que es nuestra unica opciòn

Shun: ¡Te equibocas Fabia!

Fabia: No lo ago y lo sabes, no ahi forma de regresarlas a la normalidad, verdad marucho

Marucho: ...

Fabia: ¿No lesplaneas decir?

Dan: Marucho ¿De que esta hablando?

Marucho: -Dando un suspiro- Despues de unas investigaciones mas exaustivas emos descubrierto que quisas sus mutaciones puedan ser permanentes -Despues de decir esto Shun y Dan se quedaron es Shock, pero lo que estaban apunto de escuchar era lo peor de todo- Y de ser asi

Ren: No habria otra opcion que eliminar a ambas -Despues de concluir con esto Ren, a Dan y a Shun, de no haber sido por la poca cordura qu les quedaba, se ubieran quebrado por lo escuchado-

Dan: Eliminar... a... -No podia terminar la frace por el dolor-

Shun: A... las... Chicas... -Concluyo muy apenas el joven ninja-

Fabia: No tenemos otra opcion, ahi que hacer lo mejo para Nat...

Dan: Eso es todo lo que te importa -Dijo interrumpiendo a Fabia-

Fabia: Es la verdad necesi...

Dan: Nathia, Nathia, Nathia que ahi de los humanos que ahi de lo que sentimos, ¡Que ahi de Runo y Alice!

Fabia: En esta gerra Na...

Shun: ¡Callate! -Esta vez fue interrumpida por Shun-

Fabia: Shun...

Shun: Mira Fabia se que Nathia es lo que mas te importa en estos momentos y lo entindo, pero tambien ahi mas planetas y seres involucrados en esta gerra, no vamos a avandonar a nadie y menos a un peleador

Dan: Entiende Fabia, te guste o no, no destruiremos a Alice ni... NI a mi Runo ¡Entendiste!

Fabia: Tu... tu Runo... -Susurro casi llorando- ¡Bien si prefieres a esa traidora por mi esta bien! -Despues de decir eso salio corriendo para que no la vieran llorar-

Ren: Fabia... -_Deberias de entender tu mejor que nadie de nosotros deberia de entender lo que sienten Dan y Shun, o quisas te enamoraste de Dan y tus celos te estan segando... Fabia..._-

*En Gundalian*

Daraika caminaba con Kasie hacia el trono para ver no solo a Kazarina si no tambien al Rey Barodius, iban ambas muy calladas, se podia sentir una energia que emitia Kasie, era una combinacion entre preocupacion, confucion, y tristesa, Daraika se dio cuenta de eso y quiso saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

Daraika: ¿Esta todo bien Kasie?

Kasie: Si no, no pasa nada ¿Por que preguntas? -Dijo echa un manojo de nervios-

Daraika: ¿Que pasa? Dime, y quiero la verdad

Kasie: -Dando un suspiro- ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Daraika: Si -Dijo mientras acentia con la cabeza. Justo cuando iso eso se detubieron ambas-

Kasie: Lo que pasa es que despues de la batalla tube un... -Antes de poder concluir fueron ambas interrumpidas por Kazarina-

Kazarina: Ahi estan, las he estado buscando, dense prisa y pasen -Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

Daraika/Kasie: Entendido -Dijieron mientras seguian a Kazarina-

Daraika: Luego me terminas de explicar ¿Entendido? -Dijo casi como susurro-

Kasie: Si -Dijo de la misma manera que su amiga-

**Fin del Chapter 10**

Lamento la tardansa deveras pero no habia tenido tiempo esta semana y lo se quisas ya muchos querian saber lo que pasaria en este capi, Pero la semana pasada estube biendo al ser mas maligno del universo al enemigo mas grande que he tenido SEMANA DE EXAMENES nooooo me duele tansolo con decirlo TT-TT enfin dejando mi dramita a un lado n/nU pos aqui esta y quiero que sepan que el siguiente capi va a ser uno de los mas interesantes de la istoria almenos por ahora ;) espero y se la pasen bien esta semana SAHONARA!


	11. Chapter 11

HolaHola n.n seguramente a muchos de ustedes les ahiga sorprendido que actualize sabado y no domingo o lunes como les habia dicho, esque beran paso algo un poco intresante jejejeje n/nU lo cual sabran al final del capi, pero digamos que tiene que ver con un amigo, bueno no amogo mi novio el cual los que me tienen en face ya saben quien es el cual siempre me saca una sonrisa y otras una rabia u.u* pero ya dejemos al guapo y torpe de mi amado novio al cual amo jejejeje cambiando de tema n/n este capi iba a estar mas largo y cuando digo largo dugo laaaargo por lo cual es una parte de 3 si de 3 O.O ni yo lo creo jejejeje en fin aqui les dejo el capi a y gracias a todos los que leen mi historia me siento muy alagada y no saben cuanto n/n bueno ya dejemos mis vipolaridades XD aqui esta el capi espero y les guste.

-SIMBOLOS:

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**-Amor en peligro**

Daraika caminaba con Kasie hacia el trono para ver no solo a Kazarina si no tambien al Rey Barodius, iban ambas muy calladas, se podia sentir una energia que emitia Kasie, era una combinacion entre preocupacion, confucion, y tristesa, Daraika se dio cuenta de eso y quiso saber que le pasaba a su amiga.

Daraika: ¿Esta todo bien Kasie?

Kasie: Si no, no pasa nada ¿Por que preguntas? -Dijo echa un manojo de nervios-

Daraika: ¿Que pasa? Dime, y quiero la verdad

Kasie: -Dando un suspiro- ¿Realmente quieres saber?

Daraika: Si -Dijo mientras acentia con la cabeza. Justo cuando iso eso se detubieron ambas-

Kasie: Lo que pasa es que despues de la batalla tube un... -Antes de poder concluir fueron ambas interrumpidas por Kazarina-

Kazarina: Ahi estan, las he estado buscando, dense prisa y pasen -Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar-

Daraika/Kasie: Entendido -Dijieron mientras seguian a Kazarina-

Daraika: Luego me terminas de explicar ¿Entendido? -Dijo casi como susurro-

Kasie: Si -Dijo de la misma manera que su amiga-

**Chapter 11**

*Con los peleadores*

Se encontraban algo confundidos por la accion y actitud de Fabia, ella no era de las que salia a correr en un momento asi, y menos en una situacion similar a esta. Pero, toda la confuncion termino cuando Julie entro a la habitacion.

Julie: Hola chicos! Como van las... -Se detubo en seco al ver a los chicos tan callados y extraños- ¿Que pasa?

Ren: Es una larga istoria

Dan: Larga historia o no, ¡No planeo hacer algo asi!

Ren: ¿Pero y si es la unica opciòn?

Justo despues de que Ren dijiera eso Dan se acordo de lo que le habia dicho Kasie:

=Flasch back=

Zenet: Asi es, planeamos explotar la devilidad de los chicos a toda costa -Dijo con un ahora maligna- Pero... No es lo unico.

Jacke: ¿A que te refieres?

Zenet: Facil, Dan, Shun diganme ¿Serian capases de salvar al universo aun sabiendo que para eso deberan de eliminar a las chicas que mas aman en esta vida?

Dan/Shun: ...

Zenet: Lo que pensaba -Dijo mientras se formana una risa en su rostro- Ustedes elijen solo tienen 2 opciones destruir a sus amadas o condenar al universo. -Despues de decir eso fue teletransportada desapareciendo y dejando a los 4 jovenes-

=Fin de flash back=

Dan: No m importa, encontraremos la forma de salvarlas a ellas y a el universo! ¿Verdad Shun?

Shun: Asi es, encontraremos la manera cueste lo que nos cueste!

Ren: ¿Cueste lo que cueste? -Pregunto sorprendido por las miradas de determinacion que tenian los peleadores Ventus y Pyrus-

Shun/Dan: Si

*En Gundalian*

Kazarina se dirijia hacia el centro del castillo para ver al Emperador Barodius seguida de Kasie y Daraika, estaban las 3 en completo silencio hasta que Kazarina lo rompio con una pregunta.

Kazarina: ¿Saben lo que van a hacer?

Kasie: No

Daraika: Ni idea

Kazarina: La hora ha llegado atacaremos a los peleadores y destruiran principalmente a Dan Kuso y ha Shun Kazami ¿Entendieron? -Dijo con un tono entre serio y despreocupado-

Daraika: Sera Facil, ¿Verdad Kasie?

Kasie ...Ha si muy cencillo -_Atacar a los peleadores, en especial a Kuso y a... ha Shun, no creo que pueda lastimarlos y menos a èl, pero que estoy diciendo èl es el enemigo! Pero, el se veia muy preocupado cuando se entero que yo era esa tal Alice, quisiera saber ¿Quien es Shun? y lo mas importante, ¿Quien soy yo en realidad?- _Penzaba algo preocupada y cabisbaja Kasie-

En eso llegan a la entrada de un salòn donde estaba el Emperador Barodius, despues de tocar la puerta Kazarina seguida de Daraika y Kasie entran a la habitacion donde no solo estaba el Emperador Barodius si no tambien Zenet.

Emperador Barodius: Al fin llegan

Kazarina: Nos retrasamos un poco Emperador Barodius

Emperador Barodius: Esta bien, Daraika, Kasie recuerdan a Zenet ¿No?

Daraika: Asi es Emperador Barodius

Kasie: Si

Emperador Barodius: Ella junto con Kazarina las acompañaran en su mision, ¡Destruir a Dan Kuso y Shun Kazami!

Daraika/Kasie: Entendido

Zenet: Muy bien, ¿Cuando iriamos por los peleadores?

Emperador Barodius: Hoy mismo

Daraika: ¿Hoy?

Emperador Barodius: ¿Tienes algun problema con ello? Daraika

Daraika: No, bueno si, solo que creo que es muy rapido, acaban de conocernos

Emperador Barodius: Ese es el punto, no han visto todo su poder, si nos comfiamos podrian aprobechar para atacarnos cuando conoscan mas su estratejia

Daraika: Bien, tiene razòn Em perador Barodius

Kazarina: Andando

Daraika/Kasie/Zenet: Entendido

*Con Fabia y Hawknor*

Fabia salia corriendo del edificio donde estaba con los peleadores al parecer tenia la mirada baja y se podian ver lijeras lagrimas cubriendo sus ojos y mejillas, estubo corriendo hasta que llego a un costado.

Fabia: Porque... -Decia entre lagrimas- Porque se preocupa tanto por esa mutante... Yo que estoy aqui y lo quiero... Y ni caso me puede hacer...

Hawknor: Fabia, tranquilizate

Fabia: ¿Como quieres que me tranquilize... Ella es el enemigo y... A tratado de hacerle daño... y yo... Que siempre he estado ahi desde que lo conoci y ni entenderme puede... -Dijo llorando la joven-

Howknor: Fabia, quisas el no sea el indivado para ti

Fabia: No me importa si el destino quiere o no... Pero yo si lo quiero... -Dijo en el mismo estado-

Howknor: Sabes como dijo una amiga "Si amas a alguien, debes entender sus sentimientos y respetar sus deciciones, aunque lo ames, habeses lo mejor es seguir adelante" (( Si lo admito el no dice eso, lo se, pero esto es para una de mis lectoras que tambien es una buena amiga mia que no solo pasa por problemas amorosos si no que estoy segura que entendera esto, este es uno de los dichos que suelo decir, y el resto de mis lesctoras recuerden esto, quisas les sea importante en un futuro cercano n.n ))

Fabia: Quisas, pero, no se si... -Iba a concluir pero fue interrumpida por una explocion que al parecer provenia del centro del civer espacio- ¿Pero que...?

Howknor: ¿Esa no es...?

Fabia: Kazarina! -Interrumpio concluyendo la frace que decìa Howknor-

Howknor: Fabia mira!

Fabia: ¡No puede ser! -Dijo sin dejar de mirar el centro- Biene con Zenet, Kasie y... Daraika -Dijo esta ultima con algo de rabia. Mientras las veian se dieron cuenta que empezaron a atacar con posibilidades de lastimar a los peleadores que se encontraban en el area-

Howknor: Lo mejor sera ir y tratar de detenerlas

Fabia: ¡Vamos! -Dijo en tono alto mientras corria hacia el centro-

*Con Kazarina, Zenet, Kasie y Daraika*

Estaban Kazarina y Zenet esperando a que Dan y Shun aparecieran mientras que Daraika y Kasie atacaban sin piedad, sin importarles quien saldria erido, solo atacaban esperando a que los peleadores aparecieran, y susecio aparecio un peleador pero no era ninguno de los que querian que viniera, ya que era Fabia.

Zenet: Mira no mas quien es

Kazarina: ¡Ja! Tu no nos sieres asi que mejor bete de una vez antes de que salgas erida!

Fabia: No me ire tan facilmente -Sacando una carta portal- Quiero una batalla aqui y ahora

Kazarina: Bien, si eso quieres, ¡Daraika te tengo lista una batalla!

Daraika: Entendido -Justo despues de decir eso baja del techo y aterriza unos metros adelante de Fabia- ¿Y quien se supone que eres?

Fabia: Da... Daraika... -_Genial la persona que menos quiero ver, pero, no tengo mas opciòn_- ¡¿Lista para pelear?

Daraika: ¡Ja! Yo naci lista -Sacando una carta portal- Pelearemos aqui y ahora

Fabia: ¿Aqui? No podemos inbocar a los bakugan en su tamaño real sin estar en un campo

Daraika: jajajajaja ¿Eres novata verdad? No se si sepas pero yo poseo energia Bakugan, por lo cual puedo invocar a mi bakugan donde quiera, y si quiero, puedo hacer que alguien mas tambien quiera.

Despues de decir so saco su espada y miro a Kasie la cual saco sus espadas, despues de hacer esto sus armas se cubrieron de energias que tenian el mismo color de sus elementos, despues lanzaron un rayo al cielo, los cuales salieron de sus espadas, luego una luz cubri el interespacio.

Daraika: Listo ahora ya puedes invocar a tu bakugan al igual que cualquiera que este en este lugar

Fabia: ... ¡Bien!

Daraika/Fabia: ¡Carta portal lista!... ¡Bakugan!... ¡Pelea!...

Daraika: ¡Vempir surge!

Fabia: ¡Howknor surge!

Daraika: ¿Lista para perder?

Fabia: Tu eres la que perdera _-De eso yo me encargo_-

Daraika: ¡Poder actibado!... ¡Tornado Pyrus! -Elataque fue tan poderoso que derroto a Howknor casi de inmediato-

Fabia: ¿Pero como...? -Antes de que terminara la frace Howknor ya estaba en su forma de esfera cayendo justo a su lado- ¿Me... Me derroto tan facilmente... ?

Daraika: jajajaja quien lo diria eres peor que una novata, y aparte, solo me quitaste tiempo

Fabia: -_Es mucho mas fuere de lo que imaginaba, no soy rival para ella, lo mejor sera llamar al resto de los peleadores_-

Daraika: Pero, quisas puedas distraerme un rato

Fabia: ¿A que te refieres?

Daraika: A esto! -Justo despues de decir eso lanzo una bola de fuego de su puño derecho-

Fabia: No puede ser -Justo depues de decir esto alcanzo a esquibar el ataque-_Debo llamar a los peleadores no tengo otra opcion_- Despues de decir esto prendio su comunicador-

*Con los Peleadores*

Se encontraban todos juntos tratando de encontrar la forma de detenr a Gundalian y salvar a Runo y Alice, en eso logran escuchar una gran explociòn seguida de algunas otras, al parecer un gran enfrentamiento habia comenzado.

Julie: -Poniendose de pie- ¡¿Pero que fue eso?

Jacke: -Haciendo lo mismo- No lo se, pero, algo me dice que no es nada bueno.

Shun: Lo mejor sera ir a ver lo que pasa, quisas y Jacke tenga razòn y algo malo esta pazando

Dan: Si ¡Andando! -Dijo mientras se ponia de pie. En eso el comunicador de Marucho suena-

=Combersacion=

Marucho: -Contestando- ¿Que ocurre?

Fabia: Marucho atacan el centro

Marucho: ¿A que te refieres?

Fabia: A que Kazarina, Zenet, Kasie y... Daraika estan aqui y atacan a todo y todos

Marucho: ¡¿Que?

Fabia: ¡Como me escuchaste!

Marucho: Vamos en camino

Fabia: Dense prisa -Dijo colgando-

=Fin de la comversacion=

Marucho: ¡Debemos ir rapido!

Dan: ¡Andando!

*Con Kasie*

Estaba en el techo biendo como Daraika atacaba a Fabia y esta solo esquibaba los ataques que le lanzaba Daraika. Mientras Kasie miraba penzaba en lo que se habia enterado.

Kasie: No se si pueda atacar a los peleadores en especial a Shun Kazami

Fenox: Kasie, solo te dire una cosa, pase lo que pase, agas lo que agas yo siempre te apollare

Kasie: ¿Enserio Fenox?

Fenox: Claro Kasie, no solo somos compañeron si no que tambien somos amigos

Kasie: Gracias Fenox, te agradesco tu apollo

Fenox: No gracias a ti Kasie, por ser mi amiga

En eso llegan 6 jovenes de los cuales 5 eran peleadores y 1 era un expeleador el cual estaba retirado, a Fabia le dio gusto ver a sus amigos llegar.

Shun: ¿Estas bien Fabia?

Fabia: Si, gracias por llegar

Dan: No fue nada -Despues de decir eso vio a la peleadora que estaba atacando hace unos momentos a Fabia- Runo... -Dijo en forma de susurro-

Shun: Si Runo esta aqui quiere decir que... -Antes de que terminara la frace una peleadora ventus aparecio al lado de Daraika- Alice... -Dijo en la misma forma que su amigo-

Kazarina: Mira nomas, al parecer abra una gran batalla

Daraika/Kasie: ¡Bakugan!

Dan/Shun: ¡Pelea!

Dan: ¡Drago srge!

Daraika: ¡Vempir Pyrus surge!

Shun:

Kasie: ¡Fenox Surge!

Zenet: -_Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami es hora de que elijan sus amadas o Nathia_-

**Fin del capitulo 11**

Si lo se, quisas quieran matarme ya que dije que este capitulo seria el mejor hasta ahora y lo iba a ser pero veran esta parte no es ni la mitad, ya que me quedo ultra laaaaaargo y no me parecio ya que no suelo subir capis taaaan largos XD pero no se preocupen tan pronto como me conecten el internet subire la sig parte, si como escucharon, no tengo internet este capi lo subi desde el siver, y sobre el capi pasado, me llegaron muchos comentarios y sugerencias de hacer sufrir mas a Shun y creanme en este capi iba a pasar pero como dije me iba a quedar muuuuuy largo asi que en el sig capi estara la ecena ShunXAlice de eso no ahi duda ;D pero no es lo unico, ya que habran muchas sorpresitas jijijiji, espero y les aiga gustado ya que ahora si el sig capi sera muy interesante. ¡A! se me elvidaba, todos los que leen mi historia favor de dejarme sus comentarios, ya que me son de mucha ayuda enserio porfavor dejenlos ¿Siiiiiii? bueno ahora si los leemos en la semana se kuidan y k tengan un buen dia...

SAHONARA!

. Fuera! Paz!


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas tardes! a los que leen en las tardes, Buenas noches! a los que leen en las noches, y , Buenos dias! a los que leen en las mañanas XD le quiero avisar que planeo cambiar el nombre de mi cuenta y ponerlo igual a como lo tengo en mi face **"Runo Leo Misaki" **ya que me gusta muxxo, en fin, aquí les dejo otra parte de este fic y gracias a todos los que están comentando n.n planeaba subir las 3 partes (incluyendo la de ayer) 3 dias seguidos n.n pero como dije ayer... El modem (A los que no sepan lo que es, es una maquina la cual me da internet las 24 horas *-* la cual quiero muchisimo n.n) se descompuso TT-TT por lo cual no tengo internet Noooo! y no creo poder subir fic mañana, es mas ahorita lo estoy haciendo desde un civer TT-TT y no creo que mi gran amiga y vecina que quiera prestar a cada rato su USB asi que lamentablemente quizás me tarde uno o dos días con la tercera parte TT-TT y aparte mi celular se descompuso o mas bien lo atropellaron hace poco TT-TT mi celulaaar! que mala suerte la mía, regresando a lo del fic, pero de que la subo esta semana la subo de eso no ahí duda ;D en fin dejemos mi tristeza, mi lamentable tristeza TT-TT y pongámonos a leer el fantic, a si. los espero abajo ya que ahi algo mas que quiero decir pero después de leer n.n

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Kasie: No se si pueda atacar a los peleadores en especial a Shun Kazami

Fenox: Kasie, solo te dire una cosa, pase lo que pase, agás lo que agás yo siempre te apoyare

Kasie: ¿Enserio Fenox?

Fenox: Claro Kasie, no solo somos compañeros si no que también somos amigos

Kasie: Gracias Fenox, te agradesco tu apollo

Fenox: No gracias a ti Kasie, por ser mi amiga

En eso llegan 6 jovenes de los cuales 5 eran peleadores y 1 era un expeleador el cual estaba retirado, a Fabia le dio gusto ver a sus amigos llegar.

Shun: ¿Estas bien Fabia?

Fabia: Si, gracias por llegar

Dan: No fue nada -Después de decir eso vio a la peleadora que estaba atacando hace unos momentos a Fabia- Runo... -Dijo en forma de susurro-

Shun: Si Runo esta aquí quiere decir que... -Antes de que terminara la frace una peleadora ventus apareció al lado de Daraika- Alice... -Dijo en la misma forma que su amigo-

Kazarina: Mira nomas, al parecer abra una gran batalla

Daraika/Kasie: ¡Bakugan!

Dan/Shun: ¡Pelea!

Dan: ¡Drago surge!

Daraika: ¡Vempir Pyrus surge!

Shun:

Kasie: ¡Fenox Surge!

Zenet: -_Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami es hora de que elijan sus amadas o Nathia_-

**Chapter 12**

Se encontraban los 4 peleadores biendose fijamente a los ojos, Dan a Daraika y Shun a Kasie, había un silencio cubriendo todo el ciber espacio, hasta que Daraika rompe ese silencio.

Daraika: ¡Rato sin vernos peleadores!

Kasie: ¡¿Listos para pelear?

Dan: ¡Si no tenemos opción lo aremos!

Shun: ¡Y aremos que reaccionen!

=Platica de Daraika y Kasie=

Kasie: _-¿Reaccionen? ¿Porque se preocupan tanto por nosotras? No lo logro entender_-

Daraika: Kasie no te distraigas

Kasie: Si, lo siento solo pensaba

=Platica de Dan y Shun=

Dan:¿Listo Shun?

Shun: Siempre estoy listo en especial ahora

Dan: Tenemos que hacer que reaccionen pero no podemos lastimarlas ni a ellas ni a ni a los demas peleadores

Shun: Lo lograremos de eso no me queda duda

=En el campo de batalla=

Daraika: ¡Poder activado!... ¡Tornado Pyrus!

Dan: ¡Poder activado! ¡Dragon Galáctico!

Daraika: Nada mal, creo que has aprendido!

Dan: Y eso que no has visto nada Runo!

Daraika: ¡No me llames así mi nombre es Daraika no Runo! Kasie

Kasie: Si... ¡Poder activado! ¡!

Shun: ¡No tan rapido Alice! ¡Poder activado! ¡!

Kasie: ¡Poder... -En eso casi solo recordo a una joven de cabellos naranja- Pero que... -Antes de que terminara la frase Fenox cayo derrotado por el ataque de Shun y ella solo se quedo viendo como su bakugan caía a un lado de ella-

Daraika: Kasie ¿Esta todo bien?

Kasie: Yo... ¡Yo no puedo seguir con esto!

Daraika: ¿De que hablas?

Kasie: Estaba ahí, ¡Estaba ahí cuando Zenet le conto a los chicos quienes éramos!

=Pensamientos de Zenet y Kazarina=

Zanet: _-No puede ser-_

Kazarina: _-Cuando El Emperador Barodius se entere seguro nos matara, a menos que aproveche la cituaciòn, veo que no tengo mas opción tendré que usarlo-_

=Fin de los pensamientos de Zenet y Kazarina=

Daraika: ¿De... De que hablas?

Kasie: ¿Te acuerdas que me llamaron Alice y a ti Runo?

Daraika: ¿Y eso que?

Kasie: Resulta que esos son nuestros verdaderos nombres. ¡Nosotras somos no solo amigas de ellos si no que también somos peleadores!

Daraika: ¿Pe... Peleadores? -Dijo casi en shock-

Kazarina: Si son en realidad peleadores, ex peleadores de echo -Dijo Kazarina metiéndose a la conversación-

Dan: ¡Asi es! -Grito llamando la atención de Daraika y Kasie-

Shun: Ustedes son de los nuestros

Dan: Y no importa lo que pase siempre seran y seguiran ciendo peleadores

Zenet: ¡Ja! si claro

Daraika: ¿A que te refieres?

Kazarina: Diganme enserio creen que vuelvan a confiar en ustedes despues de casi matarlos y hacerlos sufrir

Zenet: Ustedes nunca mas podrán volver a ser peleadores, ellos nunca confiaran de nuevo en ustedes

Daraika: Tienen razón

Kasie: Pero... -Fue interrumpida antes de terminar la frase-

Daraika: Nada de peros, mira a tu alrededor, míranos ya ni siquiera somos humanos menos peleadores -Dijo casi cabizbaja-

Kazarina: En eso tiene razón lo mejor será que...

Kasie: No

Kazarina: ¿Que?

Kasie: Dije que no, no seguiré así, y menos sin saber cosas de mi pasado -Dijo mientras veía fijamente a Shun a los ojos y este asia lo mismo pero dedicándole una cálida sonrisa-

Kazarina: Creí que no lo usaría después de esto, veo que me equivoque

Daraika: ¿De que hablas?

Kazarina: -Sacando una especie de bakupod- Me refiero a esto -Dijo mientras aplanaba unos botones-

Kasie: ¿Pero que es es...? -No logro terminar la frace ya que vio a Daraika tocándose la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba- ¿Daraika que te pasa?

Daraika: -Continuando en la misma posición- Haaahhhhhhh... -Gritaba mientras tenia los ojos cerrados-

Shun: Algo no esta bien con Runo

Dan: ¡Runooo!-Grito mientras corría hacia ella y Shun lo seguía-

Kasie: Daraika... ¡Daraika!

Daraika: !¿Que me esta haciendo?¡ -Dijo mientras sufría por un horrible dolor-

Kazarina: Se llama control mental

Kasie: ¡¿Que?

Daraika: ¡Aaaahhhhh...! -Abrió los ojos mientras gritaba sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y sus pupilas se ponían de un color rojo aun mas intenso que el fuego-

Kasie: ¿Da... Daraika? ¡Daraikaaa!

Shun: No puede ser -Deteniéndose-

Dan: Runo -Dijo haciendo lo mismo

Kazarina: Ahora ¡Destruye a la tridora!

Daraika: Entendido -Dijo mientras sacaba su espada y se ponia en pocicion de atacar-

Kasie: -Dando pasos hacia atras- No quiero pelear contigo Daraika

Daraika: Que mal ¡Porque yo si! -Dijo mientras la empezaba a atacar-

Kasie: -Sacando sus cuchillas y deteniendo el ataque de Daraika con las mismas- ¡No te are daño Daraika! -En eso salta hacia atras-

Daraika: Lo aras me atacaras y pelearas conmigo

Kasie: ¿Porque estas tan segura?

Daraika: Porque no te gustaría que tu amado muriera -Dijo girando sus ojos en dirección a Shun-

Kasie: ¡Con el no te metas!

Daraika: Oblígame -Dijo apareciendo atras de Shun con su espada lista para lastimarlo-

Kasie: ¡Noo!- Despues de decir esto corrio tan rapido como pudo y se puso enfrente de Shun y detubo el ataque con sus cuchillas- ¡No... Le aras... Daño!

Daraika: ¿Porque lo proteges?

Kasie: Yo... yo... no quisiera que nada le pasara porque... lo quiero

Shun: Alice tu... -Dijo en forma de susurro mientras permanecía atrás de ella-

Daraika: Lastima que no es suficiente -Dijo mientras lebataba su espada y le daba un cuchillaso a Kasie lastimándole el hombro-

Kasie: ¡Aahhhh...! -Grito mientras caia de espaldas justo enzima de Shun el cual la tomo y la acomo entre sus brazos-

Shun: Alice, Alice reacciona... ¡Alice! -Grito muy preocupado ya que la chica habia perdido la consiencia-

Daraika: Es hora del final, 2 peleadores de un espadaso -Dijo levantando su espada-

Dan: No... detente... ¡Runooooo! -En ese momento Daraika se detubo, alparecer la voz de ese chico no le permitia moverse-

Daraika: ¿Que... me... pasa...? -Dijo empezando a moverse-

Kazarina: -_Kuso... creo que será muy difícil deshacernos de el-_ ¡Daraika! Hora de irnos -Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar alejándose del lugar seguida de Zenet-

Daraika: Entendido -Dijo desapareciendo en un tornado de fuego-

Dan: ¡Runoo! -Grito corriendo hacia ella pero ya se había ido- Runo... -Dijo en forma de susurro-

Shun: ¡Alice, Alice por favor despierta! -Dijo entre lagrimas- No puedes terminar asi... Alice... -En eso escucha una voz conocida por el-

Kasie: Shun... -Dijo susurrando-

Shun: Alice... ¡Alice resiste por favor! -Dijo triste y preocupado-

Kasie: No te preocupes... no me iré tan fácilmente... -Dijo casi sin aliento- Solo quiero pedirte algo...

Shun: Lo que sea que me pidas yo lo are -Dijo en el mismo estado-

Kasie: Quiero... que me perdones... por todo lo que ice... yo, yo no lo sabia... acabo de enterarme de quien era... yo... -No pudo terminar por unos labios que sellaron los suyos-

Shun: -Terminando de besarla pero sin separarse de ella- No te preocupes se que no fue tu culpa... y si tu quieres are lo que sea para encontrar la forma de regresarte a la normalidad -Dijo empezando a separándose un poco de ella-

Kasie: ¿Hablas en serio? -Dijo mientras se le empezaban a salir lágrimas de felicidad-

Shun: Cueste lo que me cueste... Alice

Kasie: Gracias... Shun... -Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del mencionado-

Dan: Al menos Alice ya esta de nuestro lado -Dijo algo triste-

Shun: No te preocupes hermano te ayudaremos a recuperarla

Kasie: Si, de eso no ahí duda

Ren: Estoy de acuerdo

Marucho: Salvaremos a Runo Dan

Jacke: Si Dan el Galán, aremos lo que sea necesario para recuperar a tu novia

Julie: Confía en nosotros Dan

Dan: Gracias chicos, son los mejores, no saben cuanto se los agradezco -Dijo empezando a animarse un poco-

Fabia: Si... Te ayudaremos todos -Dijo fingiendo una sonrisa-

**Fin del Chapter 12**

Aqui esta la segunda parte y no me maten por poner un momento ShunXAlice tan pequeño jejeje pero apartir de aqui espa parejita tendra mas momentitos n.n y sobre lo que queria decirles, ultimamente me han llegado algunas invitaciones para leer fantics de mis lectores y quisiera decirles que me ciento muuuuuuuuuuy alagada por preguntarmelo n/n y claro seria un verdadero honor el leerlos y lo are deveras! y si me llego a tardar en dejar comentarios (en especial esta semana) sera porque todavía no tengo internet y tendré que ir el siver n/nU pero si los leere eso se los preomento bueno dejen sus comentarios son realmente importantes para mi y los espero en la siguiente actualizaciòn...

Leonarda-san, Fuera, Paz!


	13. Chapter 13

HolaHola n.n aqui la tercera y ultima parte de este capi muuuuuuuy largo XD y a todos los que me regañaron por la ecena muuuuuuuuuuuy pequeña de ShunXAlice quiero decirles que si no me falla la memoria deje que seria de 3 partes n.n aqui esta la tercer y ultima parte se este exageradamente laaaaaaargo chapter espero y dejen sus comentarios porfavor n.n

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Shun: -Trminando de besarla pero sin separarse de ella- No te preocupes se que no fue tu culpa... y si tu quieres are lo que sea para encontrar la forma de regresarte a la normalidad -Dijo empezando a separandose un poco de ella-

Kasie: ¿Hablas en serio? -Dijo mientras se le empezaban a salir lagrimas de felizidad-

Shun: Cueste lo que me cueste... Alice

Kasie: Gracias... Shun... -Dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del mensionado-

Dan: Almenos Alice ya esta de nuestro lado -Dijo algo triste-

Shun: No te preocupes hermano te ayudaremos a recuperarla

Kasie: Si, de eso no ahi duda

Ren: Estoy de acuerdo

Marucho: Salvaremos a Runo Dan

Jacke: Si Dan el Galan, aremos lo que sea necesario para recuperar a tu novia

Julie: Confia en nosotros Dan

Dan: Gracias chicos, son los mejores, nosaben cuanto se los agradesco -Dijo empezando a animarse un poco-

Fabia: Si... Te ayudaremos todos -Dijo finguiendo una sonrisa-

**Chapter 13**

Despues de lo ocurrido la tarde del dia anterior, se encontraban los peleadores en la sala de controles, bueno todos menos 2.

Ren: Almenos ya es una enemiga menos

Jacke: si pero aun falta una, y algo me dice que sera la mas dificil de las 2

Marucho: Si sera dificil en especial para uno de nosotros -Dijo mirando a Dan, el cual estaba tan distraido que ni lo escucho- Dan ¿Que pasa?

Dan: No nada solo pienzo en algo -Dijo mirando hacia todos lados- ¿Donde esta Shun? ¿Y Alice?

Ren: Acaban de salir, supongo que Shun se la llevo

Dan: Ya veo seguro regresan mas tarde, boy a comer algo me muero de hambre -Dijo dandose la media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida-

Jcke: Al parecer Dan "El galan" ya esta de vuelta ^^

Marucho: Si eso parece n.ñ -Dijo no muy convencido-

*Con Shun y Alice*

Se encontraban en el doyo del señor Kazami caminando, al parecer Shun queria mostrarle algo a Alice, esta estaba sorprendida por el lugar y no dejaba de ver a Shun y lo hacia tan despistadamente que este no se daba cuenta.

Shun: ¿Que te parece mi Doyo Alice?

Alice:...

Shun: Am... Alice ¿Me estas escuchando?

Alice: ¡A! Lo siento no estoy acostumbrada a que me llamen asi

Shun: No te preocupes pronto lo aras -Dijo sin dejar de caminar y dedicandole una calida sonrisa- Y este es el patio tracero, donde suelo entenar

Alice: Wawwuu... Es hermoso, lleno de aire freco y de naturaleza, un hermoso lugar

Shun: Si lo se, aqui suelo venir, no solo para entrenar sino, tambien para meditar

Alice: Un buen luga, callado, sin ruidos fuertes, y una agradable aura -Dijo poniendo sus manos juntas debajo de su babeza, mientras Shun la veia con tiernura y esta se deio cuenta- ¿Que ocurre?

Shun: Nada -Dijo dandose media vuelta con su tono serio habitual- Solo que... te vez bien meditando eso es todo

Alice: -Sonrojandose- Am... Gracias Shun tu tambien te vez bien y eso que no meditas n.n

Shun: -Tapandose la cara con su mano derecha escondiendo su sonrojes- Gracias A-Alice

Alice: n.n -En eso recuerda a Daraika, y solo baja la cabeza con exprecion de trsteza-

Shun: -Destapandose la cara y percatandose de la cituacion de Alice- ¿Esta todo bien?

Alice: -Aun cabisbaja- Si solo penzaba en Darai... Digo, Runo es todo

Shun: -Tratando de animar a su amiga- Tranquila la recuperaremos ¿Recuerdas?

Alice: Si pero, que tal si me ago como ella o tratan de llevarme, no creo poder hacer nada para defenderme, en especial contra Runo no puedo, no quiero lastimarla -Dijo mientras una lagrima escurria por su mejilla izquierda-

Shun: -Agarrando a Alice de los hombros y volteandola hacia donde el estaba quedano frente a frente- No llores, no soporto ver a una chica llorar y menos si es tan bonita -Dijo mientras le secaba las lagrimas con su mano izquierda-

Alice: Pero yo... -Fue interrumpida por los brazos de Shun que la abrazaban-

Shun: Yo siempre estare ahi para ayudarte y apollarte en todo lo que pueda y aun mas

Alice: Shun... -Dijo suspirando- Gracias, no se quien eres o lo que eras para mi antes, pero, se que puedo confiar en ti -Dijo mientras le correspondia el abrazo-

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan se encontraba comiendo((n.a: Mejor dicho tragando -.-" )) en su casa mientras sus padres lo veian conentos ya que al parecer bolvia a la normalidad locual les sorprendia y alegraba a la vez.

Dan: ¡Quiero mas! -Dijo con la masticando y extendiendo el brazo con el plato en direccion a su madre-

Madre de Dan: Danny veo que ya recuperaste el apetito, me da mucho gusto ^_^

Padre de Dan: Si hijo, penze que te nos ibas a enfermar o algo

Dan: -Pazandose la comida mientras su madre le tria el plato lleno de mas comida- Claro que no, ademas ya tenia mucha hambre -Dijo comenzando a comer de nuevo-

Drago: Si me da gusto Dan -Dijo mientras lo veia algo extrañado-_Algo esta pazando, no creo que se ahiga alegrado de la noche a la mañana, Dan me pregunto que estas tramando_-penzò Drago-

*Con Shun y Alice*

Se encontraban en la habitacion de Shun sentados en el suelo viendo sacando unas fotos de que sacaban de una caja, mientras las veian y Shun le explicaba a Alice la historia de cada foto mintras se dedicaban lindas y calidas sonrisas.

Alice: ¿De cuando son estas fotos?

Shun: Ya tienen años, tengo tiempo sin verlas

Alice: Sabes para ser fotos de hace años no estan susioas y la caja no tiene polvo ni nada

Shun: Eso es porque la caja se cayo y las volbi a guardar eso fue hace apenas unos dias

Alice: Ya veo, mira esta foto! ¿No crees que es linda? -Dijo mostrandole una foto de Shun mientras tomaba a Alice de la mano-

Shun: Si, es mi favorita de echo

Alice: ¿Porque Shun?

Shun: Porque es de nuestra primera cita -Dijo sonriendole-

Alice: Si es hermosa n/n

Shun: Si -Dijo mientras seguia mirando unas fotos que seguia sacando de la caja- Mir esta es de nosotros, yo tenia el ojo morado y tu el brazo bendado jajajajajajaja

Alice: ¿De que te ries? O.o

Shun: Esta vez querias ver la primera primer cita oficial de Dan y Runo, y para ello me convesiste de ayudarte...

=Flash back=

Shun y Alice se encontraban sobre el techo de una eladeria con mesitas, justo abajo estaban sentados Dan y Runo tomando unas sodas de la pelicula y platicando esperando a que trajieran sus helados , mientras que en el techo...

Alice: ¿Porque no se besan? -Dijo en susurro-

Shun: Acaban de llegar y aparte Dan es muuuuy lento como para besarla en la primer cita -Dijo con su tono normal de cerio-

Alice: No es su primer cita, bueno, oficial si, pero no primera, ademas, ya quiero ver los bessos -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Shun: No se como me convenciste de benir contigo a espiarlos, la unica leccion que aprendere biendo a Dan en una cita seria " Como arruinar una cita"

Alice: Aja, si no me falla la memoria cuando te dije que los siguieramos de inmediato aceptaste n_n

Shun: Si te dejaba ir sola seguro te descubrian -Dijo dandose la buelta y finguiendo que no le importaba nada de lo que isieran Dan y Runo-

En eso Dan se para y toma de la mano a Runo mientras la ayuda a ponerse depie y acomo da su mano en supecho quedando justo sobre su corazon.

Alice: Memuero, me muero! -Dijo en susurro-

Shun: -Con los ojos cerrado y sin siquiera voltear a ver la ecena- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Ya arruino la cita?

Alice: Esta a punto de besar a Runo!

Shun: -A si lo supuse Dan no es tan... ¡¿Que? -Dijo mientras se ponia detras de ella para ver la ecena. Dan empezaba a tomar a Runo de la sintura y a acercarla a su cuerpo y esta solo ponia el brazo izquierdo al rederos del cuello de Dan y el brazo derecho detras de su cabeza tomandolo de la babeza mientras acercaban sus labios lentamente. En eso Alice y Shun escuchan a un gato y antes de poder voltear este se lanza sobre ellos asustandolos y aciendo a Alce y Shun caer del techo mientras que dan y Runo solo estaban a milimetros de juntar sus labios a un pelo de rana a dar su primer beso y les caen Shun y Alice ensima arruinando tan hermosa ecena y noqueando a Dan y Runo por el golpe-

=Fin del flash back=

Alice: jajajajajajajajaja ¿En serio isismos eso?

Shun: jajajajaja si

Alice: Pero, si ellos amortiguaron nuestra caida ¿Porque estamos nosotros golpeados?

Shun: Porque cuando despertaron estaban en un hospital, Dan tenial enllesada la pierna derecha y Runo tenia un collarin ademas de cosida la frente cosida, cuando los dieron de alta y se recuperaron nos dieron una golpisa que me alegra que no te acuerdes

Alice: jajajaja ¿Enserio nos fue tan mal?

Shun: jajaja aunque lo dudes -Dijo dedicandole una tierna sonrisa, en eso su comunicador suena, era marucho que queria verlos a todos para algo muy importante que no podia decirselo por el mismo-

Alice: ¿Que paso?

Shun: Era marucho queria vernos -Dijo poniendose de pie- Anadando

Alice: -Aciendo lo mismo- ¿Pero y las fotos? ¿No deberiamos guardarlas?

Shun: Lo aremos mas tarde andando

Alice: Bien

**Fin del chapter 13**

¿Que les parecio? espero y les aiga gustado favor de dejar sus comentarios y recuerden si quieren conocerme mas o simplemente platicar conmigo mi face y mi msn estan el mi perfil y si me mandan la solicitud de amistad en el face tambien envien un mensaje donde digan que son de fanfiction porque luego no lo agrego XD jejejeej enfin espero sus comentarios con muuuuuchas ganas n.n se cuidan y hasta pronto SAHONARA!


	14. Chapter 14

Lamento la tardansa! :C oero aki esta el capi! n.n les pido dejen comentarios tengan o no tengas cuenta los leo todos enserio n.n y les traigo una noticia impactante! pero antes lean el capi n.n abajo les dare la horrible realidad k es indignande sin contar ingusta y una graan falta de respeto! aki esta el capi los leo abajo!

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Alice: jajajajajajajajaja ¿En serio isismos eso?

Shun: jajajajaja si

Alice: Pero, si ellos amortiguaron nuestra caida ¿Porque estamos nosotros golpeados?

Shun: Porque cuando despertaron estaban en un hospital, Dan tenial enllesada la pierna derecha y Runo tenia un collarin ademas de cosida la frente cosida, cuando los dieron de alta y se recuperaron nos dieron una golpisa que me alegra que no te acuerdes

Alice: jajajaja ¿Enserio nos fue tan mal?

Shun: jajaja aunque lo dudes -Dijo dedicandole una tierna sonrisa, en eso su comunicador suena, era marucho que queria verlos a todos para algo muy importante que no podia decirselo por el mismo-

Alice: ¿Que paso?

Shun: Era marucho queria vernos -Dijo poniendose de pie- Anadando

Alice: -Aciendo lo mismo- ¿Pero y las fotos? ¿No deberiamos guardarlas?

Shun: Lo aremos mas tarde andando

Alice: Bien

**Chapter 14**

Daraika estaba en su habitacion mirando hacia el techo, estaba muy penzativa, pero, tambien estaba muy preocupada sin dejar de penzar en lo que habia pasado el dia anterior, al parecer seguia sin entender lo que le paso.

Daraika: ¿Como... Como paso eso?

=Flash back=

Daraika: ¡Aaaahhhhh...! -Abrio los ojos mientras gritaba sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y sus pupilas se ponian de un color rojo aun mas intenso que el fuego-

Kasie: ¿Da... Daraika? ¡Daraikaaa!

Shun: No puede ser -Deteniendose-

Dan: Runo -Dijo haciendo lo mismo

Kazarina: Ahora ¡Destruye a la tridora!

Daraika: Entendido -Dijo mientras sacaba su espada y se ponia en pocicion de atacar-

Kasie: -Dando pasos hacia atras- No quiero pelear contigo Daraika

Daraika: Que mal ¡Porque yo si! -Dijo mientras la empezaba a atacar-

=Fin del flash back=

Daraika: ¿Como... pude lastimarma...?

=Flash back=

Kasie: Yo... yo... no quisiera que nada le pasara porque... lo quiero

Shun: Alice tu... -Dijo en forma de susurro mientras permanecia atras de ella-

Daraika: Lastima que no es suficiente -Dijo mientras lebataba su espada y le daba un cuchillaso a Kasie lastimandole el hombro-

Kasie: ¡Aahhhh...! -Grito mientras caia de espaldas justo ensima de Shun el cual la tomo y la acomo entre sus brazos-

=Fin del flash back=

Daraika: Kasie... o Alice... Lo lamento... -Dijo entre lagrimas-

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan estaba en su casa terminando de comer mientras su padre ya se habia ido a trabajar y su madre estaba labando los platon es eso Dan deside salir a dar una vuelta.

Dan: -Poniendose de pie- Voy a dar una vuelta, regreso mas tarde

Madre de Dan: Esta bien ¿Lleva un sueter si Danny?

Dan: Si -Dijo tomando su chaqueta- Regreso mas tarde ¡Adios!

Madre de Dan: ¡Regresa temprano Danny!

Dan estba caminando serca de la playa por lo cual se podia apreciar facilmente el atardecer en eso Drago sale del bolsillo del pantalon de Dan y empieza una platica con una pregunta.

Drago: Dan... ¿Que vamos a hacer?

Dan: ¿Para recuperar a Runo? Aun pienzo en eso, pero estoy seguro de que la recuperare

Drago: Dan... ¿Porque te preocupa tanto Runo?

Dan: Porque ... nunca he podido... nunca he tenido el valor de... ¡haa...! Ni ha ti te puedo decir u.u

Drago: Dan... Recuerda que puedes contar conmigo amigo. Y contarme cualquier cosa

Dan: Lo se amigo pero... no se poque no tengo el valos para decirlo... -Dijo deteniendose para despues voltear para ver el hermoso atardecer- quisas... no lo pueda decir... porque aun no es tiempo o porque no esta a mi lado

Drago: Dan... -En eso un portal se habre enfrente de Dn y Drago-

Dan: ¿Que es esto?

Drago: No lo se

En eso se logra ver que una esfera amarilla con blanco sale del portal, ante esto Dan y Drago se le quedan viendo con cara de asombro, el portal se serro y la esfera se habre dejando ver a un bakugn conocido por ellos dos, asi es, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que de la misma Blade Tigrera, el bakugan que anteriormente pertenecia a Runo Misaki.

Dan: Tigrera ¿Enserio eres tu? -Pregunto sorprendido por ver a tigrera-

Drago: ¡Tigrera! Me da mucho gusto verte -Dijo muy feliz Drago mientras se acercaba a Tigrera-

Tigrera: Drago, Dan me da mucho gusto verlos, en especial despues de tanto tiempo

Dan: Ha nosotros tambien nos da gusto verte Tigrera

Drago: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos tigrera, ¿Como has estado?

Tigrera: Bien, sin contar lo de Runo

Dan: ¿Como lo sabes?

Tigrera: Se sorprenderian de lo rapido que viajan las noticias, en especial las malas -Dijo esto ultimo un poco triste-

Drago: Tigrera, quiero acerte una promesa

Tigrera: -Levantando la miarada hacia Drago- ¿Que pasa Drago? -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Drago: Te prometemos Dan y yo que salvaremos a Runo ¿Verdad Dan?

Dan: Asi es amigo, Tigrera no te preocupes, te prometo por mi vida que Runo regresara sana y salva, te lo juro ;D

Tigrera: Les creo chicos, pero, no me quedare sin hacer nada les ayudare en todo lo que pueda

Drago: Gracias Tigrera

Dan: Lo mejor sera decirles a Marucho, Shun, Jacke, Ren y Fabia

*Con Marucho, Jacke, Ren y Fabia*

Marucho: ¿No creen que Dan ha estado actuando raro?

Ren: Si un poco

Jacke: Me pregunto en que estara pensando Dan "el Galan"

Marucho: No lo se, solo espero y este bien

Ren: ¿En que pienzas Fabia?

Fabia: -Saliendo de sus penzamientos- ¿Ha? no solo penzaba

Ren: ¿Segura?

Fabia: Si no es nada

En eso llega Dan, Drago y una bakugan que ellos conocian.

Dan: Les tengo grandes noticias chicos

Drago: Adivinen quien viene con nosotros

Marucho: ¡Tigrera! me da mucho gusto verte n_n

Jacke: ¿Esa es Blade Tigrera?

Ren: Al parecer

Tigrera: Es un placer el conocerlos a todos

Ren: El placer es todo nuestro

Jacke: Hola amiguita! Mi nombre es Jacke y el tuyo Tigrera ¿Sierto?

Tigrera: Asi es humano, es un placer el conocerlo y a todos ustedes igual Gndaliano, Nathiano

Ren: Balla eres muy amable, ¿No es haci Fabia?

Fabia: -Mirando fijamente a Tigrera- Si, eres muy amable n.n -_Esta es la compañera de Runo, quien lo diria es muy amable y como se preocupa Dan tanto por ella, quisas la jusge mal_-

Ren: ¿En que tanto pienzas Fabia?

Fabia: En nada, lo mejor sera llamar a Julie, Shun y a Kasie, digo, Alice seguro les gustara saber de Tigrera, por sierto, mi nombre es Fabia y es un verdadero placer el conocerte n.n

Tigrera: El placer es todo mio -Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia-

Marucho: Llamare a Julie y luego a Shun por el comunicador para que venga con Alice

Dan: No les digas de Tigrera, que sea una sorpresa

Marucho: Claro n.n

**Fin del chapter 14**

Si lo se, nada de accion ni romance, bueno casi jejeje, el siguiente capi tendra mas accion y romance n.n o almenos eso planeo jejeje n/nU y sobre lo k tenia k decirles...

ESTAN PLAJIANDO LAS HISTORIAS DE GRANDES ESCRITORSDE FANTICS! como m escucharon a nosotras las lectoras k nos esfosamos toda la semana para poder hacer un buen capi y poder ver que nuestrs querids lectores para que copionas vengan y no solo copeen nuestras tramas, si no, que aparte de copiarnos se dan el lujo de decir que son "sus historias" lo cual no se puede permitir! una de esas "Chiquillas" escribio su fic "original de ella" al cual llamo "Un recuerdo inesperado" que es una copia de "Su recuerdo" de la querida Sakura la cual fue una(O quisas) la primera en escribir un fantic de bakugan, nuestra querida Sakura no merece eso! ni ningun de ls escrits defanfiction, porfavor ayudenos a denunciar a copionas como ellas! ahi un enlace en mi perfil en fanfiction donde ahi un evento para denunciar a personas como esa(aunk este pasado el evento pueden poner asistir) es muy importante ya que no podemos dejar a "Chiquillas" como ella robarnos las hitorias y aparte decir que son sullas!

AYUDENOS, YA QUE NO SABEMN SI SUS SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ES UNA DE LAS SUYAS!

Als que nos ayuden muchas gracias por ayudarnos espero y nos puedan ayudar a identificar al resto de estas personas y a los que no les agradesco su tiempo y espero y algun dia puedan ayudarnos con esta gran injusticia.


	15. Chapter 15

Lo se no tengo perdon de nadie por la tardanse y les dare la razòn pero al final de este capitulo solo espero y lo entiendan ya que realmente me dolio mas ami que ha ustedes esta espera y no sabes cuanto, espero y les guste, y repito **PORFAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS **son muuuuuuuuuy importantes para mi enserio y si kieren dejar kejas de mi tardansa las aceptare leere y comebtare sin faltar al respeto ese no es mi estilo pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo espero y les guste

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Tigrera: Es un placer el conocerlos a todos

Ren: El placer es todo nuestro

Jacke: Hola amiguita! Mi nombre es Jacke y el tuyo Tigrera ¿Sierto?

Tigrera: Asi es humano, es un placer el conocerlo y a todos ustedes igual Gndaliano, Nathiano

Ren: Balla eres muy amable, ¿No es haci Fabia?

Fabia: -Mirando fijamente a Tigrera- Si, eres muy amable n.n -_Esta es la compañera de Runo, quien lo diria es muy amable y como se preocupa Dan tanto por ella, quisas la jusge mal_-

Ren: ¿En que tanto pienzas Fabia?

Fabia: En nada, lo mejor sera llamar a Julie, Shun y a Kasie, digo, Alice seguro les gustara saber de Tigrera, por sierto, mi nombre es Fabia y es un verdadero placer el conocerte n.n

Tigrera: El placer es todo mio -Dijo dando una pequeña reverencia-

Marucho: Llamare a Julie y luego a Shun por el comunicador para que venga con Alice

Dan: No les digas de Tigrera, que sea una sorpresa

Marucho: Claro n.n -En eso un portal se habre-

Drago: ¿Que es eso?

Tigrera: Es una sorpresa que les traia

Drago: ¿Sorpresa?

*Con Shun y Kasie*

Estaban caminando hacia la arena con un gran silencio, hasta que Shun lo rompio.

Shun: Me pregunto que es lo que habra pasado

Kasie: Ni idea, solo espero no ser grave -Dijo algo penzativa-

Shun: Alice, que pienzas

Kasie: Nada, solo, si estoy transformada no podria... no se... destransformarme

Shun: -Deteniendose- No lo se, pero, si tienes el mismo ADN que los bakugan y ellos puedes transformarse en esferas porque tu no en un completo humano

Fenox: Eso es cierto, quisas debajos decirselo al niño rubio y bajo

Shun: ¿A Marucho? No es mala idea quisas y el pueda ayar algo

Kasie: Si, pero, no nos dirijiamos con èl

Shun: Es cierto, vamos

*Llegando a la sala de controles*

Dan: ¿Porque se tardaron? O... Mejor dicho ¿En que se tardaron? -Pregunto con su boba sonrisa de siempre-

Shun: -Con una venita en la frente- ¡¿QUE TONTERIAS ESTAS DICIENDO?

Dan: -Con la misma sonrisa- Veo que estaba en lo correcto

Shun: -A punto de explotar y agarrando a Dan por el cuello de su camisa- ¡AHORA SI TE BOY A...!

Kasie: ¡Shun! -Grito mirando hacia enfrente de ella-

Shun: -Tranquilizandose y volteando a ver a Kasie- ¿Que pasa? -En eso mira hacia donde ella volteaba y ve a Haldranoid-

Kasie: Yo... yo te conosco... ¿No es asi?

Haldranoid(Cabeza 1): Asi es Alice

Haldranoid(Cabeza 3): Bueno almenos nos conocias

Haldranoid(Cabeza 2): Y nos volveras a conocer

Kasie: Ya veo, aun asi se me hacen muy familiares ^-^

Haldranoid(Las tres cabezas): No nos entendio -.-"

Todos los peleadores menos Dan: Jajajajajajajajajaja n.n

Kasie: jejeje n/nU

Dan: -_Quisas tenga la voz, la mirada, la cara, el cuerpo y la inteligencia se Alice pero no se parece a ella. Runo esta igual es identica a ella pero no actua como ella-_Mirando hacia arriba con la mirada perdida-_ solo me pregunto que estaran tramando los Gundalianos-_

Shun: -Dejando de reir y mirando a Dan-

*Con Daraika y Vempir*

Daraika y Vempir estaban en un valcon, que se encontraba muy alto, donde se podia ver casi todo el reyno y con una hermosa vista que te dejaba facinado. Daraika se encontraba apreciando la vista pero estaba algo penzativa.

Vempire: ¿Sigues penzando en Kasie verdad?

Daraika: Es que, y si tenia razon, y si estamos equibocados u.u

Vempire: Estas dudando eee

Daraika: No es solo que... -Bajando un poco la mirada- bueno si estoy empezando a dudar un poco

Vempire: Elije lo que quieras, estare de acuerdo contigo...

Daraika: ¡Pero y si no estoy equibocada! ¡Y si estamos en lo co...!

Vempire: Solo has lo que creas correcto, sabes que estoy contigo, en las buenas y malas ¿Somos amigos recuerdas? lo que pienzas que este bien esta bien para mi

Daraika: u.u Gracias se que puedo contar contigo amigo n.n

Vempire: siempre lo aras Daraika -En eso se escucha una pequeña explociòn-

Daraika: ¡¿Que fue eso?

Vempire: Ni idea, sera mejor ir a ver

Daraika: ¡Andando!

Empiezan a correr hacia donde escucharon la explocion, la cual al parecer venia del laboratorio de Kazarina al darse cuenta se detienen y se quedan mirando la entrada unos segundos en total silencio.

Vempire: ¿Que habra sido?

Daraika: Ni idea -En eso habre un poco la puerta y empieza a escuchar con atencion-

*Con los Peleadores*

Estaban Marucho, Shun, Dan, Julie la cual acababa de llegar y Kasie(Alice) platicando y riendo, por primera vez despues de tantos años casi todos los peleadores estaban juntos aunque tambien estaba Ren, Jacke y Fabia todos se divertian a lo maximo. Exxepto Fabia que se salio del cuarto, nadie noto su ausencia exepto Dan. Fabia se habia ido a un callejon y se recargo en la pared dejandose caer de espalda quedando sentada en el suelo recargada a la pared.

Aranaud: Fabia ¿Esta todo bien?

Fabia: No mucho, solo pienzo en algo -Dice con la mirada un poco baja-

Aranaud: ¿Que es Fabia? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea

Fabia: No es nada -Dijo con una sonrisa algo falsa-

¿?: Ya habla Fabia

Fabia: Dan... ¿Que haces aqui?

Dan: No es lo que te pregunte desde hace dias estas rara ¿Que pasa?

Fabia: No es nada, y no deberias seguirme ¿Sabes?

Dan: Ya habla Fabia

Fabia: ¡Ya te dije que... ! -Guarda silencio un segundo- Lo... siento... u.u

Dan: -Sorprendido y algo confundido- ¿Lo sientes porque?

Fabia: Por el asunto de Runo, no debi ser tan grocera

Dan: No te preocupes

Drago: -Metiendose a la conversacion- Pero, ¿Porque dijiste todo eso? No lo entiendo

Dan: Ni yo, Fabia porque no nos dices

Fabia: Esque yo... Podria decirse que... -Dando un suspiro-

Aranaud: -En forma de suspiro- Fabia...

Fabia: Esque yo... estaba... C-Celosa... u.u

Dan: ¿Celosa?

Fabia: Creo que me enamore de un Humano sin querer

Dan: ...

Fabia: Pero... por lo que he visto... Tu... Tu quieres mas a Runo...

Dan: Te equibocas

Fabia: ...

Dan: No quiero a Runo, amo a Runo y aunque antes no podia aceptarlo ahora si

Fabia: Lo sabia, no me quieres... ¡Nisiquiera te importo!

Dan: En eso tambien estas equibocada, te quiero Fabia y mucho, pero no es lo mismo

Fabia: Si porque prefieres a esa mutante

Dan: ¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarla asi! -Dijo enojado-

Fabia: ¡Pues que espèrabas, ella casi te mata y yo siepre he estado ahi contigo!

Dan: ¡No conoces ni la mitad de mi vida menos la de Runo no puedes decir eso!

Fabia: ¡Pues ya lo dije! -Dandose la media vuelta- Y ni me arepiento -Empezando a caminar-

Dan: -Se le queda mirando con algo de enojo y preocupacion-

Drago: ¿Dan?

Dan: Vamonos Drago -Empeso a caminar hacia el lado contrario-

*Con el resto de los peleadores*

Shun: Hoigan ¿Donde esta Dan? -Mirando hacia tods lados-

Kasie(Alice): Ni idea

Ren: ¿Y Fabia? -Haciendo lo mismo que Shun-

Jacke: No lo se

Julie: Pero estaba aqui hace un rato

Marucho: Me pregunto a donde habran ido

*Con Daraika y empire*

Daraika ya se encontraba en su cuarto tenia una exprecion entr cerio, penzativa y triste de lo cual era imposible negar ya que lo que habia escuchado era mas de lo que podia soportar.

Vempire: ¿Que aras?

Daraika: No lo se

Vempire: Lo que sea que agas sera mejor que lo agas rapido

Daraika: Lo se -Se voltea y baja la mirada- Solo espero y no equibocarme

**Fin del Capitulo 15**

**Proximo capitulo:**

=Ecena:

Daraika: Sera lo mejor, ya tome mi decicion y si es incorrecta ¡Sera mi problema!

=Ecena=

Shun: ¡Es muy peligroso, es casi una locura!

=Ecena=

Dan: Lo are sin importar el riesgo

=Ecena=

Kasie: Si no ahi mas opcion tomare el riesgo

=Ecena=

Marucho: Esto es malo, ¡No puede ser!

=Ecena=

Fabia: ¡No lo permitire! sin importar lo que pase o lo que deba hacer no dejare que lo agas

**Daraika: Hasta el proximo capitulo**

**Comentarios finales:**

antes que nada... ¿Que les parecio mis adelantos? solo espero y no los agan sufrir jejeje me parecio que le daria algo de interes solo espero y no les moleste y sobre lo de mi tardansa veran esque he tenido problemas familiares con mi Madre, mi Padrastro, mi madrastra y mi padre por lo cual tenia la autoestima tan baja que trate de finjir estar bien y solo me lastimaba TT-TT solo espero y todo se aregle pronto bueno tratare de actualizar deberas! **DEJEN COMENTARIOS PORFAVOR **ya que son muuy importantes para mi. SAHONARA!


	16. ADVERTENCIA

**NOTICIAS IMPORTANTES**

Ya habran leido la ultima actualizacion de Majochis-san pues debo decirles que no es ella, una haker ha hakeado no solo su facebook, si no, que tambien su msn y por consecuencia su cuenta en fanfiction. Me temo que no la ha podido recuperar y hasta que lo aga, que no se cuando sea u.u, no podran confiar en lo que escriba o anvie atravez de esa cuenta ya que esa no es majochis u.u. Tambien les habiso que si alguna otra de las escritoras empieza a escribir algo similar como lo que escribio Majichis-san es porque fue hakeada. veran, hace unos dias amenasaron a las mejores o algunas de las mejores escritoras de fantics de Bakugan(incluyendome) con hakear sus cuentas de face, fanfiction, msn, etc... y me temo que Majichis fue una de las amenasadas y hasta ahora la unica hakeada.

*Sobre el capitulo*

lo subire un unos dias mas por lo tanto, no ahi capitulo hoy, solo les abiso para que tengan cuidado y no confien el la cuenta de majochis.

LOS QUIERO MUCHO MIS LECTORES(AS) Y LAMENTO SI ESPERABAN UN CAPITULO PERO NO PODIA DEJAR QUE ESTO SIGUIERA SIN SABERSE.


	17. Chapter 16

Antes que nada les quiero recomendar 2 fantics que me gustan mucho son de mi amigoDemon-Ice-Hikaru las cuales son "Ribales de amor" y "Tierra de Dragones"el cual es mi favorito :3 creanme estan muy buenas ;) en especial los ultimos capis subidos son los que mas me han gustado y los que mas me han dejado picada n.n espero y actualizes pronto amigo eee ¬¬ jajajajaja xD NTC amigo n.n pero ensero conti ¬¬ jejeje bueno iendo con la historia... LAMENTO LA TARDANSA! pero he tenido... problemas tecnicos... tambien conocidos como... escuela, tarea, Loc... digo Sabrima y la mas importante de todas... Novio :3 jejeje. Pero antes de escribir quiero gradecer a todos ustedes mi lectores queridos ya que **segùn las estadisticas he tenido mas de 1,400 hits *-* **me desmallo! jejeje enserio no saben el gusto y placer que me da el saber que les gusta mi historia, y aunque tengo problemas de ortografia... bueno para que mentir, MUCHOS problemas con ella xD pero ahi le ago la lucha para mejorar y asi hacerlo mejor! jejeje bueno ya xD dejemos mis cosas y pongamonos ya a leer si? espero les guste:

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

* * *

><p>-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...<p>

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>Amor en peligro<strong>

Shun: Oigan ¿Donde esta Dan? -Mirando hacia tods lados-

Kasie(Alice): Ni idea

Ren: ¿Y Fabia? -Haciendo lo mismo que Shun-

Jacke: No lo se

Julie: Pero estaba aqui hace un rato

Marucho: Me pregunto a donde habran ido

*Con Daraika y vempire*

Daraika ya se encontraba en su cuarto tenia una exprecion entr cerio, penzativa y triste de lo cual era imposible negar ya que lo que habia escuchado era mas de lo que podia soportar.

Vempire: ¿Que aras?

Daraika: No lo se

Vempire: Lo que sea que agas sera mejor que lo agas rapido

Daraika: Lo se -Se voltea y baja la mirada- Solo espero y no equibocarme

**Chapter 16 (Especial)**

Daraika estaba en la parte superior del castillo del Rey Barodius, estaba al parecer observando y penzando junto a Vempire.

Vempire: ¿Lista?

Daraika: Adelante -Empieza a correr a gran velozidad((n.a: imaginense como un ninja pero sin los brazos hacia atras)), corria con una mirada entre decidida y preocupada-

*En la Tierra*

Julie se encontraba en la practica de porristas con Kasie, ella miraba como practicaba mientras esperaba a que terminara para poder irse ya que esta se quejaba del hambre que tenia.

Lider de porristas: Bien chicas creo que es todo por hoy -Camina hacia la banca- mañana continuamos ¿Que dicen?

Resto de las porristas: ¡Si! ^^

Lider de porristas: Bien -Levanta su maleta- nos vemos mañana a la misma hora -Dice mientras se va. las porristas empiezan a irse igual exepto Julie que se hacerco a Kasie-

Kasie: ¿Ya termino la practica? -Kasie iba vestida como un humano normal para que no levantara sospechas con la ropa que solia tener puesta; llebaba una camisa de manga corta color morada, un pantalon negro muy oscuro, tenis blancos con detalles en morado y llebaba el cabello suelto-

Julie: -Hacercandose a Kasie- ¡Si! ya nos podemos ir -Dijo dirijiendose hacia la salida-

Kasie: Genial ^^ pero, ¿No ibamos a esperar a Dan?

Julie: jejeje sabia que se me olvidaba algo ^^U

Kasie: jajaja ^^U

Julie: Vamos ya no debe tardar en salir -Dice caminando hacia los salones-

Kasie: Si -Dice sieguiendola-

*Con Daraika*

Estaba entrando al laboratorio de Kazarina, donde por suerte y gracias a sus habilidades pudo burlar la guardia del mismo para entrar; ya estando dentro se hacerco a una computadora donde empezo a teclear, al parecer buscaba algo en especial.

Vempire: ¿Y bien?

Daraika: No lo encuentro creo que... ¡Eso! porque no lo penze antes, debe... de estar... Lo encontre! -La pantalla de la gran computadora empezo a llenarse de dibujos olograficos que al pareser eran codigos, tambien conocidos como cadenas, de ADN-

Vempire: Perfecto ahora solo debes reinisiar tu cadena y seras libre, recuperaras tus recuerdo y seras otra vez Runo

En eso se escucha una alarma, al parecer habian camaras escondidas que no habian visto y los guardias se dirijian al lugar a gran velocidad listos y con ordenes de eliminar a todo ser en el laboratorio.

Daraika: ¡Esto es malo!

Vempire: ¡No ahi tiempo, rapido reinisia tu ADN antes de que llegen

Daraika: Pero... -Recordando a Kasie- Si reinisio mi ADN no me alcansara el tiempo para reinisiar la de Kasie...

Vempire: ¡No ahi tiempo rapido Daraika!

Daraika: -Murmurando- Yo... Yo... -Se le sale una lagrima- Lo laento ¡Kasieee! -Aplana un gran boton morado-

*En la Tierra*

Acababan de salir y estaban en camino al centro estaban... Kasie, Julie, Dan y Jacke. iban caminando muy hambrientos y contentos exepto Dan que acababa de contestar el examen de Ingles.

Dan: No puedo creer que me aiga estado tan dificil

Jacke: Vamos Dan "El galan" solo fue un examen de ingles son los mas faciles

Julie: Si Dan, ademas, solo eran pasar oraciones a negativo y a pregunta

Dan: Pues quisas a ustedes se les aiga parecido facil pero a mi no -Dijo en tono de niño mimado-

Julie/Kasie/Jacke: Jajajajajajajajajaja ^^

Dan: No le veo la gracia ñ.ñ

En eso llega un peleador ventus, tambien conosido como Shun acompañado de un peleador darkus de nombre Ren, al parecer estaban algo preocupados.

Shun: ¡Dan! -Grita llamando la atencion de los jovenes-

Dan: ¿Que pasa Shun?

Jacke: ¿Si que ocurre Ren?

Shun: Han visto a la princesa Fabia?

Dan: -Con cara de pocos amigos- No desde ayer ¿Porque?

Ren: No la han visto desde ayer, es como si ubiera desaparecido

Dan: ¿Que? -En eso Dan recuerda lo que paso la noche anterior-

=Flash back=

Fabia: ¡Ya te dije que... ! -Guarda silencio un segundo- Lo... siento... u.u

Dan: -Sorprendido y algo confundido- ¿Lo sientes porque?

Fabia: Por el asunto de Runo, no debi ser tan grocera

Dan: No te preocupes

Drago: -Metiendose a la conversacion- Pero, ¿Porque dijiste todo eso? No lo entiendo

Dan: Ni yo, Fabia porque no nos dices

Fabia: Esque yo... Podria decirse que... -Dando un suspiro-

Aranaud: -En forma de suspiro- Fabia...

Fabia: Esque yo... estaba... C-Celosa... u.u

Dan: ¿Celosa?

Fabia: Creo que me enamore de un Humano sin querer

Dan: ...

Fabia: Pero... por lo que he visto... Tu... Tu quieres mas a Runo...

Dan: Te equibocas

Fabia: ...

Dan: No quiero a Runo, amo a Runo y aunque antes no podia aceptarlo ahora si

Fabia: Lo sabia, no me quieres... ¡Nisiquiera te importo!

Dan: En eso tambien estas equibocada, te quiero Fabia y mucho, pero no es lo mismo

Fabia: Si porque prefieres a esa mutante

Dan: ¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarla asi! -Dijo enojado-

Fabia: ¡Pues que espèrabas, ella casi te mata y yo siepre he estado ahi contigo!

Dan: ¡No conoces ni la mitad de mi vida menos la de Runo no puedes decir eso!

Fabia: ¡Pues ya lo dije! -Dandose la media vuelta- Y ni me arepiento -Empezando a caminar-

Dan: -Se le queda mirando con algo de enojo y preocupacion-

Drago: ¿Dan?

Dan: Vamonos Drago -Empeso a caminar hacia el lado contrario-

=Fin del flas back=

Dan: -_No crei que aria algo asi y lo peor es que es mi culpa genial_-Penzaba serio y algo preocupado. En eso se escucha un Gruto de agonia al parecer era Kasie-

Kasie: Ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! -Grito callendo de rodilla al suelo-

Shun: ¡Alice! -Corriendo hacia ella-

Julie: -Asustada y preocupada- ¿Que le pasa?

Ren: Ni idea -Dijo hacercandose para tratar de ayudar-

Shun: ¿Alice? ¡¿Alice? -Esta solo se retorsia-

*Con Daraika*

Vempire: Daraika... que isis...

Daraika: -Dejando de oprimir el boton- Si una de las dos se salva prefiero que sea Kasie...

*En la Tierra*

Kasie estaba en el suelo su cabello empezo como a pipilar se empezaba a poner naranja y sus ojos igual comensaban a tomar un tono ambar, em pocas palabras, su forma de Kasie empezaba a cambiar a la de Alice.

Ren: Ella esta... -Es interrumpido por Dan-

Dan: Se combierte en human de nuevo... -Es interrumpido por Julie-

Julie: ¡Chicos miren!

Shun: -Susurrando- Alice... -Kasie se destransformaba lentamente; en eso empieza a recordar su vida... desde que era niña... hasta que era Mascared... en eso recuerda a Runo y se da cuenta de todos los momentos que tubo con ella y el resto de sus amigos. Empieza a dejarle de doler y se buelve completamente Alice-

Alice: Sh... Shun...

Shun: Alice... ¿Enserio eres tu?

Alice: Si ya... ya recorde todo... Shun... ^^

Shun: -La abraza fuertemente- Me da mucho gusto Alice... Te extrañaba...

El reto de los peleadores y algunos de los peatones que se detubieron a ver y quedaron atonicos por lo presentado habian cambiado sus expresiones al ver esa ecena tan linda, ya que no todos los dias se presenciaba una ecena de amor puro y menos entre dos jovenes.

*Con Daraika*

Vempire: Sabes que condenaste tu vida

Daraika: Quisas... pero... Almenos salve la de mi mejor amiga...

Vempire: ¿Ahora que aremos? Si ya no tardan en llegar los gusrdias se escuchan muy cerca. Solo tenemos unos minutos

Daraika: Quisas Kasie tenia razon y lo mejor sera ir con los peleadores

Vempire: Vamos

Daraika: Si -En eso una persona entra al laboratorio-

¿?: ¡¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

Daraika: -Volteandose- Si, libere a mi amiga Kazarina

Kazarina: ¡No acabas de arruinar todo! Cuando Barodius se entere te eliminara

Daraika: ¡No me importa!

Kazarina: Eres una...

Daraika: Di lo que quieras no cambiare mi decision

Kazarina: ¿Estas segura de tu decision? Aun puedes cambiarla

Daraika: Sera lo mejor, ya tome mi decicion y si es incorrecta ¡Sera mi problema!

Kazarina: ¡Ja! Tu decision sera tu perdicion -Dice con un aura maligna. En eso entran muchos guardias los cuales se empiezan a dirijir hacia Daraika-

Vempire: ¡Daraika!

Daraika: Adelante -Toma a Vempire en su puño, saca su espada la cual se comienza a insendiar junto a ella- Ya veremos quien gana n.n -corre hacia adelante justo hacia donde vienen lso guardias-

*En la Tierra*

Era la vista de una montaña, al parecer por las mismas tierras donde queda el doyo del mestro Shun, se encontraba una joven de ojos verdes y cabello azul oscuro; se veia algo triste, al parecer estaba llorando.

Aranaud: Fabia no tienes porque llorar

Fabia: No sabes como me siento... -Dijo tratando de que la voz no se le cortara-

Aranaud: No me refiero a eso, lo que digo es que no tienes porque llorar

Fabia: Crei... que Dan era diferente... penze que era diferente a todos los humanos... pero ahora veo que es exactamente igual... nesio, terco y testarudo...

Aranaud: Ya basta Fabia

Fabia: Penze que abriria los ojos y que veria 1que esa tal Misaki es caso perdido...! ¡Crei que...!

Aranaud: ¡Ya basta!

Fabia: -Mirando a Aranaud sorprendida-

Aranaud: Entiende... el no te dijo eso porque no te quisiera... el dijo eso porque no entindes que el no es para ti... ¡¿Porque no lo etiendes Fabia? El dice amar a Runo Misaki y si se puso asi con tansolo nombrarla.. debes entender que no solo lo dice si no que lo hace

Fabia: -En el mismo estado- Aranaud...

Aranaud: Y-Yo... Lo lamento princesa Fabia... no debi... no debi decir eso lo lamento yo...

Fabia: -Hablando un poco mas calmada e interrumpiendo a Aranaud- Quisas... Quisas tengas razòn... -Secandose las lagrimas- Tienes razòn... es su decicion y debo respetarla

Aranaud: Asi se habla Fabia

*Con los peleadores*

Estaban en el siver espacio Bakugan, Kasie ya se habia transformado en Alice y se encontraba dormida sobre una mesa en medio del laboratorio al parecer estaba inconsiente y conectada a algunas maquinas.

Shun: Marucho ¿Que tiene? ¿Ya es completamente humana?

Marucho: u.u ¡Asi es! n.n al parecer su ADN fue limpiedo lo que quiere decir que ya no posee ni los poderes, ni la forma parecida a la de un Bakugan

Julie: -Emocionada- ¡¿Enserio?

Marucho: -Asintiendo con la cabeza-

Dan: ¡Genial!

Drago: -_Ahora solo falta Runo-_

Shun: -_Alice... me da gusto tenerte de vuelta-_Penzo mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro-

Marucho: Aun asi no entiendo como Kasie volvio a ser Alice y tan repentinamente

Ren: Ni yo

Alice: -Despertando- Da.. raika...

Shun: ¡Alice! -Esta trata de levantase y Shun la detiene- No te esfuerzes

Alice: Debo ir con Daraika

Shun: ¡No lo aras!

Alice: Debo hacerlo

Shun: No lo aras

Alice: Pero...

Shun: ¡Es muy peligroso, es casi una locura!

Dan: Shun tiene razòn no podemos... -Es inteerumpido por Alice-

Alice: No lo entienden, Daraika me salvo, si Kazarina se entera y seguro ya lo iso la mandara a acesinar

Dan: ¿Es broma? -Pregunto algo exaltado mientras Alice solo acentia con la cabeza-

Shun: Dan no planearas...

Dan: No me quedare de brazos cruzados -Empieza a caminar hacia la salida-

Shun: -Agarrandolo por el brazo haciando que se detenga- No lo aras es un suicidio

Dan: No me importa, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada

Shun: ¡Y no lo aras si te matan!

Dan: Lo are sin importar el riesgo

Shun: -En forma de suspiro- Dan... -Cambia el tono de susurro a determinado y soltando a Dan- Si vas no iras solo, nesesitaras ayuda

Dan: -Sonriendo- Sabia que podia contar contigo hermano

Alice: -Poniendose de pie- Yo tambien boy

Shun: No lo aras es peligroso

Marucho: Es cierto, ademas, aun siges algo debil no puedes pelear, no asi

Alice: Pero Runo necesita ayuda, no me quedare asi ella ariesgo mucho para salvarme yo quiero hacer lo mismo

Dan: Alice... ¿Estas segura?

Alice: Si no ahi mas opcion tomare el riesgo

Ren: Bien... quisas ya tengan un peleador Darkus pero no por eso me quedare atras, cuentan conmigo

Shun: Bien iremos todos

*Con Daraika*

Habia escapado de los guardias pero no sin antes salir lastimada, tenia un brazo lastimado y una pequeña cantidad de sangre escurriendo de su cabeza, al parecer eran mas fuertes y mas de los que habia previsto. Estaba escondida en una de las alcobas.

Vempire: -Susurrando- Debemos habandonar el castillo cuanto antes

Daraika: -En el mismo tono- No debes repetirlo, pero ahi demasiados guardias

Vempire: No ahi guardias andando -Daraika se par y toma a Vempire. Estaban corriendo hacia los teletransportadores en eso escuchan a alguin-

Vempire: Daraika -Esta se detiene en seco-

Zenet: -Entrando a la habitacion- Crei haber oido a alguien aqui -Mirando hacia todos lados-

Contestirk((n.a: Asi se pronuncia pero escribirlo la verdad no se xD)): Quisas corrieron ha una habitacion a esconderse

Zenet: Vamos -Corren alejandose del lugar junto con Contestirk-

Daraika: Eso estubo cerca-Dijo en el techo de espalda estilo ninja-

Vempire: Y que lo digas -En eso a Daraika la dele el brazo, el mimo que tenia lastimado, y se resbala cayendo al suelo-

Vempire: Daraika... ¡¿Daraika estas bien?

Daraika: -Levantandose- Si solo un poco adolorida, ahi que darnos prisa en cualquiero momnto vendran los guardias -Entra a una habitacion-

*Con Fabia y Aranoud*

Fabia y Aranaud caminando por una especie de bosque, en eso escuchan una pequeña explocion que probenia del norte.

Fabia: ¿Que fue es?

Aranaud: No estoy seguro pero esas luces inducan que son de Gundalian

Fabia: Hay que ir a ver

*Con Daraika y Vempire*

Estaban en la Tierra, Daraika estaba lastimada por lo cual se recargo en un arbol donde solo se tocaba el brazo que al parecer se habai terminado de fracturar en la cauda que tubo hace rato.

Vempire: Resiste Daraika

Daraika: Estoy bien... Solo algo herida -En eso llega una joven conosida por ellos-

¿?: ¿Que haces tu aqui?

Daraika: F-Fabia...

Fabia: ¡¿Como t atreves a... ? -Se detiene en seco al ver que no solo tenia el brazo lastimado si no que estaba descalabrada y perdiendo mucha sangre- ¿P-Pero que te paso?

Daraika: S-Solo digamos que... Volverse traidor tiene sus consecuensias...

Fabia: ¿Traisionaste a los Gundalianos?

Daraika: Era yo... O Kasie... digo... A-Alice...

Fabia: Tu arriesgaste tu vida por una amiga -En eso recuerda lo que le habia dicho Dan-

=Flash Back=

Dan: En eso tambien estas equibocada, te quiero Fabia y mucho, pero no es lo mismo

Fabia: Si porque prefieres a esa mutante

Dan: ¡En tu vida vuelvas a llamarla asi! -Dijo enojado-

Fabia: ¡Pues que espèrabas, ella casi te mata y yo siempre he estado ahi contigo!

Dan: ¡No conoces ni la mitad de mi vida menos la de Runo no puedes decir eso!

Fabia: ¡Pues ya lo dije! -Dandose la media vuelta- Y ni me arepiento -Empezando a caminar-

Dan: -Se le queda mirando con algo de enojo y preocupacion-

=Fin del flash back=

Fabia: -_Con que... no conosco ni la mitad de tu vida... creo que almenos podria intentar conoserte un poco mas...-_

*Con los demas peleadores*

Dan: ¿Estan listos?

El resto menos Marucho: ¡Si!

Marucho: No puede ser...

Shun: ¿Que pasa Marucho?

Marucho: Esto es malo, ¡No puede ser!

Dan: Marucho ya dinos que pasa -Dijo empezandose a preocupar-

Marucho: Ren mira esto -Ren se acerca y empieza a teclear y a preocuparse-

Ren: Al parecer se detecto la presencia de una nave Gundaliana a las afueras del planeta

Jacke: ¿Como lo saben?

Marucho: Despues del insidente con Daraika y Kasie instalamos satelites en la superficie del planeta para estar al tanto de algùn Gundaliano

Dan: ¿Pero que hacen aqui?

Alice: -Habla en forma de susurro- Runo...

Shun: ¿Que dijiste?

Alice: Debieron descubrir a Daraika y seguro ella uyo a la Tierra

Dan: -Enojado y preocupado- ¡Marucho!

Marucho: Si Dan

Dan: ¿Puedes ver a dondè se dirijen?

Marucho: Claro -Volviendo a teclear- Segùn esto... se dirijen... a Japon para ser exacto a unos Kilometros del Dojo de Shun

Shun: De mi dojo

Alice: Debemos ir ahi de inmediato, Daraika esta en peligro

Dan: No nos quedaremos sin hacer nada -Esto ultimo lo dice con mucha determinacion y mirada fija- Andando

*Con Daraika y Fabia*

Fabia se habia hacercado a versus heridas, esta nota que no estan nada bien.

Fabia: Las heridas son muy fuertes

Daraika(Runo): Esque... no me fije cuantos guardias eran...

Fabia: Lo mejor sera llevarte a un sentro de curasiones para terricolas

Daraika: Amm... Esta... Bien... O_o

Aranaud: Se refiere a un Hospitan ^^U

Daraika: Ya veo... -Quejandose del dolor-

Fabia: Trata de no moverte

¿?: Con que aqui estas

Daraika/Fabia: -Volteando rapidamente-

Fabia: ¿Que haces aqui Zenet?

Zenet: Sigo hordenes, eliminar a Daraika

Fabia: -Poniendose de pie y frente a Daraika- Ni lo pienzes, primero pasaras sobre mi

Daraika: -Susurrando algo adolorida- F-Fabia...

Zenet: Ja no me agas reir, se nota que de todos los peleadores eres al unica que no le agrada Runo, asi que muevete y agradece ya que te are un gran favor

Fabia: Si quisas no me agrade pero despues de lo que supe hoy no sere asi, no puedo jusgar a nadie por su apariencia

Zenet: No tengo tiempo de esto, la destrure te guste o no

Fabia: ¡No lo permitire! sin importar lo que pase o lo que deba hacer no dejare que lo agas

Daraika: -_P-Porque es... esta Nathiana m-me proteje...-_Se preguntaba en pensamientos la joven de ojos de Fuego-

Zenet: Jajajaja y como me detendras si no podemos pelear sin campo

Fabia: -_Tiene razòn, si no puedo abrir un campo no puedo hacer nada-_

Daraika: -Tratandose de poner de pie-

Fabia: -Corriendo hacia ella- ¿Que crees que haces, no puedes ni con tu peso, no te muevas

Daraika: Si n-no entro a la batalla no podran pelear...

Fabia: Si entran te podrian matar, no estan en condiciones de...

Daraika: No te lo pregunte... y m-menos te lo pedi...

Fabia: Esta bien, pero no pelearas seras una observadora

Daraika: No te prometo nada -Alejandose de Fabia- ¡Batalla Bakugan! -Daraika empieza a brillar y el cielo se torna de 6 colores; Amarillo, rojo, azul, verde, morado y cafe-

Daraika: -Callendo de rodillas al suelo- ¡Listo!

Fabia/Zenet: ¡Carta portal lista! -Dijieron al unisono-

Zenet: ¡Bakugan Pelea! -Lanzando su bakugan- ¡Contestirk Surge!

Fabia: ¡Bakugan Pelea! -Haciendo lo mismo- ¡Aranaud Surge!

((LES HABISO QUE NO ME SE NI UN PODER DE ZENET Y CASI NO ME ACUERDO DE LOS PODERES DE ARANAUD ASI QUE INVNTARE Y USARE ATAQUES DE OTROS BAKUGAN Y O TEMPORADAS))

Zenet: Poder activado; ¡Luz segadora!

Fabia: Mis ojos -Dijo tapandose los mensionado-

Aranaud: ¡No veo nada!

Daraika: -Con los ojos entre cerrados- Buen movimiento, sin vista no pueden sabes su posiciòn, sin contar que el ataque suspende cualquier poder o carta portal en la batalla

Zenet: ¡Contestirk Ataca!

Aranaud: -Resibiendo un golpe que lo arrojo al otro lado del bosque- Ahaa..!

Fabia: ¡No...! ¡Aranaud...!

Aranaud: Estoy bien Fabia -Dijo levantandose con un poco de dificultad-

Contestirk: ¿Tan rapido saliste lastimado? patetico

Aranaud: Solo espera y veremos quien es el que esta lastimado

Fabia: ¡Poder activado! ¡Velisidad Luz! -El poder iso que este se moviera a una velosidad asombroza lo cual proboco que Contestirk no puediera verlo venir y evitar sus golpes-

Contestirk -Siendo golpeado de momentos- ¡Zenet!

Zenet: -_Mirando fijo a Fabia-Con crees que puedes derrotarme he princesita-_ ¡Poder activado! ¡Rayo heios! -El ataque iso que una especie de Rayo callera del cielo golpeando a Aranaud dojandolo inmovil sobre la superficie-

Fabia: ¡¿Pero que...?

Zenet: ¿Imprecionada? Deverias. ¡Ahora Contestirk desaste de ese Bakugan!

Contestirk: No tienes que repetirlo -Dijo acercandose a Aranaud con intensiones de lastimarlo-

Fabia: ¡Aranaud!

Daraika: ¿Vempire?

Vempire: Andando

Daraika: -Poniendose de pie y tomando a Vempire con su puño derecho- ¡Bakugan...! ¡Pelea...! -Dijo con dificulta lanzando a su bakugan- ¡Vempire surge!

Vempire: -Sugiendo y golpeando a Contestirk- ¿Quieres pelea? Pues aqui estoy yo

Fabia: Gracias, pero no deberias pelear

Daraika: No te preocupes... solo peleare hasta que Aranaud p-pueda volver a la batalla...

Fabia: Entendido aun asi trata de no esforsarte mucho

Daraika: jajaja no te... prometo nada ;)

Vempire: ¿Aranaud puedes levantarte? -Le pregunto sin moverse ni dejar de mirar a Contestirk-

Aranaud: -Empezando a levantarse a algo adolorido- Si, solo dame 2 minutos

Contestirk: Ya veremos si llegas a los 2 minutos -Dice dirijiendose a el para atacarlo-

Daraika: ¡Poder actib-bado! ¡T-tornado Pyrus!

Contestirk: Ahaa... -Callendo al suelo por la fuerza del ataque-

Zenet: Se me olvido sus ataques, bueno hora de usar la arma secreta

Contestirk: Andando

Vempire: Arma...

Daraika: S-Secreta...

Zenet: ¡Poder activado! ¡Duplicador heios! -Este ataque iso que Contestirk se dividiera en 2 bakugan-

Fabia: ¿Ese ataque si quiera existe?

Daraika: Pues v-viendo que lo acaba... de usar yo diria que si -Los Contestirk se dirijieron hacia Vempir-

Daraika: ¡Poder a... activado! ¡Ataque as-secino! -No pasa nada- P-Pero que...

Zenet: Creo que se me olvido mensionar que mi ataque desactiva todas las cartas de batalla en el campo incluyendo poderes y cartas portales ^^ -Despues de decir esto los Contestirk se separaron, uno se dirijia a atacar a Aranaud mientras el otro iba hacai Fabia-

Vempire: ¡No! -No se movio a tiempo y Contestirk combirtio en esfera a Aranaud-

Fabia: -Sin ver que la iban a atacar-¡Aranaud..!

Daraika_: -Y se hace llamar ninja-_Penzo mientras trataba de correr hacia ella para moverla- ¡Fabia cuidado¡ -Dijo moviendola de lugar-

Fabia: ¿Que? Ahaa.. -Viendo a Contestirk mientras sentia como Daraika la movia. lo siguiente que vio fue un gran crater que le salia humo en el suelo y a Daraika tirada unos metros atras- ¡Runo!

*Llegando a la ecena mietras corrian*

Ren: Se tenia que tardar tanto tu avion

Marucho: No fue mi culpa

Jacke: -Viendo a alguien en el suelo con Fabia a un lado- ¿Oigan la chica inconsiente en el suelo no es...?

Dan: ¡Runo! -Corriendo aun mas rapido y llegando a ella-

Ren: -Tambièn llegando- ¿Que paso aqui?

Fabia: Runo me protejio de Contestirk

Dan: -Levantando a Runo haciando que esta quedara sobre sus rodillas viendo que estaba no solo inconsiente si no que estaba sangrando lo cual proboco que el castaño se asustara aun mas- ¿Runo estas bien? ¡Runo responde! -Daraika estaba inconsiente y perdiendo aun mas sangre-

Zenet: Jajajaja no creas que despertara, despues de ese ataque es imposible que sobreviva -Dijo como si nada-

Dan: -Bajando cuidadosamente a Daraika- Pagaras ¡lo que le has hecho a Runo! -Dijo lleno de rabia-

Drago: Andando Dan

Dan: ¡Bakugan Pelea! ¡Drago surge! -Dijo en el mismo tono-

Zenet: No espera, tu no estabas invitado a la pelea

Dan: Soy colado, ¡Poder activado! ¡Dragòn Galactico¡

Contestirk: Se mueve muy rapido no puedo atacarlo

Zenet: Esto es malo -En eso Drago ataca a Contestirk comviertiendolo en esfera ganando la batalla-

Dan: Almenos que quieras verme aun mas enojado -Cerrando los ojos por un segundo- ¡Largate de mi vista! -Grito de una maner muy amenasante-

Zenet: -Sendo teletransportada-

Daraika: -Empezando a toser, al parecer sangre-

Marucho: Traire el avion -Dijo corriendo hacia el bosque

Dan: ¡Runo! -Corre hacia ella levantandola de la misma manera de hace rato-

Daraika: Te traisione y.. a-aun asi me salvas...

Dan: No es cierto, no lo sabias

Daraika: Aun asi... l-lo sien... -Dan le tapa la boca con su dedo-

Dan: No hables porfavor, no quiero que gastes mas enerjia, no es bueno

Alice: Tiene razòn -Llegando a la ecena- por cierto, gracias aunque si sabes que fue muy peligroso

Daraika: Viendo que me estoy muriendo yo diria que si

Dan: ¡No digas eso!

Daraika: jajaja Daniel mirame, he perdido d-demasiada sangre... no sobrevivire...

Dan: ¡No es cierto! Eres demasiado fuerte como paraque te dejes derrotar

Daraika: -Empezando a tener dificultades para respirar- No lo lograre

Dan: -Acercandola mas a el- ¡No! Runo solo aguanta, prometeme que lo aras

Daraika: N-No te prome... meto nada...

Dan: ¡Prometemelo!

Daraika: Esta bien... te p-prometo que aguantare... -Perdio el conosimiento-

Dan: No... ¡Runo! Runo reacciona porfavor -Dijo mientras se le salia una lagrima- ¡Runo! -Grito lo mas fuerte que pudo-

*Con Zenet*

En un lugar dentro del castillo de El emperador Barodius.

Zenet: No esperaba que Dan Kuso apareciera

Contestirk: Altero todo, si no ubiera aparecido Daraika ya no estaria-

Zenet: No aguantara y aunque lo aga estara muy mal herida

Contestirk: Cuando El Emperador Barodius se entere de esto seguro nos destruira

Zenet: Ya lo se -Dando un suspiro- hora de hablar con el

*En el ciber espacio Bakugan*

Estaban todos menos 1 peleador en la sala de controles.

Julie: Me alegra que Runo, digo, Daraika ya este de nuestro lado ¡Kawaii no saben las ganas que tengo de hablar con mi mejor amiga! ^^

Alice: ¿Aun no lo sabes verdad? -Dijo triste-

Julie: ¿De que hablas?

Shun: Runo, esta muy mal, esta en una habitacion del cuertel al parecer esta muy herida -Dijo de la misma manera que Alice-

Julie: ¿Que? y porque no la llevan a un hospital

Marucho: No podemos, como ya no es completamente humana los hospitales no pueden hacer nada, es algo nuevo para ellos, mas que curarla le harian esperimentos -Dijo igual-

Julie: -Pazando de feliz a triste- Runo... u.u

*Con Dan y Daraika*

Dan estaba parado a un lado de Daraika con una mirada entre triste y preocupado, ya que la joven estaba conectada a mucho aparatos y permanesia inmovil.

Dan: Runo... Lo siento si ubiera llegado 1 minuto antes, seguro...

¿?: No... digas tonterias...

Dan: ¡Runo despertaste!

Daraika: Nada ubiera cambiado si llegabas un minuto antes o una hora despues... ya estaba herida como quiera

Dan: Runo, aun asi no quiere decir que me tenga que quedar sin hacer nada

Daraika: jejeje sabes no se porque pero te habrazaria si puediera moverme

Dan: jejeje y yo te correspondiria el abrazo ¿sabes?

Daraika: Gracias, no te importa si tomo una siesta ¿verdad?

Dan: No adelante, necesitas descansar -Despues de decir esto Daraika cae dormida- que descanses... Runo...

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo especial<strong>

Espero y les haiga gustdo n.n me tarde por escuela, tiempo y lo mas importante... WEBA! que horror u.u hasta yo me doy verguenza -.-"" espero y les ahiga gustado, lo ise lo mas laaaaaaaaaaaaargo que pude, espero y todos dejen comentarios plis! y repito, gracias a todos mi lesctores me siento mas que honrada n/n me alegra sabes que tantas personas leen mi loca historia jejeje en fin ya es tarde y aun me falta la actualizaciòn de "Bakugan: Gerra Shakujen" la cual espero y subirla mañana jejeje espero y pasen una gran noche que descansen, y a los que lo leen de dia, que paseen una gran tarde.


	18. Chapter 17

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Dan estaba parado a un lado de Daraika con una mirada entre triste y preocupado, ya que la joven estaba conectada a mucho aparatos y permanesia inmovil.

Dan: Runo... Lo siento si ubiera llegado 1 minuto antes, seguro...

¿?: No... digas tonterias...

Dan: ¡Runo despertaste!

Daraika: Nada ubiera cambiado si llegabas un minuto antes o una hora despues... ya estaba herida como quiera

Dan: Runo, aun asi no quiere decir que me tenga que quedar sin hacer nada

Daraika: jejeje sabes no se porque pero te habrazaria si puediera moverme

Dan: jejeje y yo te correspondiria el abrazo ¿sabes?

Daraika: Gracias, no te importa si tomo una siesta ¿verdad?

Dan: No adelante, necesitas descansar -Despues de decir esto Daraika cae dormida- que descanses... Runo...

**Chapter 17**

Ya habia pasado 4 dias despues de aquel insidente te casi le cuesta la vida a Daraika y que no solo ayuda a Daraika a regresar con los peleadores si no que ayudo a Alice a regresar a la normalidad y a Fabia a entender los sentimientos de Dan. Dan, Jaque y Julie se encontraban en su Colegio, Jaque en un partido de practica en el campo del campus, Julie en una practica de porristas y Dan "trabajando" en la clase de quimica.

Maestro: ...Esta formula les ayudara a sacar la ba... -viendo a Dan distraido- ¡Daniel Kuso!

Dan: !¿M... Mande profeson?

Maestro: ¿Te gustaria poner algo de atencion en la clase?

Dan: Lo siento profeson no volvera a pasar

Maestro: Eso espero, no quiero mandarte a los extraordinarios

Dan: ¿Enserio?

Maestro: Claro, seria trabajo extra para mi

Dan: ñ.ñU

Drago: -Con voz baja desde su bolcillo- Dan, estas muy distraido

Dan: Es que estaba penzando en algunas cosas

Drago: ¿Algunas cosas? No seria alguna persona

Dan: A que te refieres O.o

Drago: Nada olvidalo ^^U

Dan: Bien...

Drago: Humanos u.u

*En la mancion de Marucho*

Daraika, Alice, Fabia y Marucho se encontraban en el laboratorio de la mancion de Marucho haciendoles unos estudios a Daraika.

Daraika: -Se encontraba recostada en una camilla conectada a un montonde maquinas- ¡Ya me aburri! ¿Ya me puedo ir?

Marucho: Esta bien -Se hacerca y empieza a desconectarla de todos los cables-

Daraika: -Sentandoe-

Alice: Aun asi tienes que tener cuidado siges muy lastimada -Dice con un tono entre serio y preocupada-

Daraika: Si ya se -Se pone de pie empieza a caminar hacia una ventana de la casa de Marucho-

Marucho: ¿A dondè vas?

Daraika: Le dije a Julie que iria con ella al cine despues de que saliera de su colegio, y ya casi sale

Alice: ¿Planeas ir al centro vestida asi? -Estaba con su trage de cuero negro con detalles en rojo, su vestimenta de siempre-

Daraika: ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Marucho: -Sacando de su billetera un tarjeta de credito- Toma, vez al centro a comprar algo despues ya vas con Julie -Daraika toma la tarjeta-

Alice: Solo no compres algo que llame la atenciòn ¿Esta bien?

Daraika: Por favor, ¿Quien crees que soy? -Dice sacando su espada y desapareciendo-

Marucho/Alice: -Dando un suspiro con gotas estilo anime-

*Terminando la clase de quimica de Dan*

Una joven estaba en la puerta, en eso ve a Dan salir y se le hacerca.

¿?: Hola Dan ^^

Dan: Ahaa.. Hola ¿Como estas Carol?

Carol: ¿Bien y tu?

Dan: Tambien, bueno debo irme nos vemos

Carol: ¡Espera Dan!

Dan: ¿Que ocurre?

Carol: Es que... queria saber si tu... si te gsutaria que fueramos mas que amigos...

Dan: ¿Que te refieres?

Carol: A que... Tu me gustas y mucho...

Dan: Carol...

Carol: ¿Que dices Dan? ¿Serias mi novio?

Dan: lo siento Carol... pero tengo novia...

Carol: Tienes... novia... -En ese momento a la chica se le rompe el corazòn-

Dan: Lo lamento pero la amo y no la quiero dejar, espero y entiendas -En eso ve el reloj de su bakubod- mira la hora debo irme nos vemos -Sale corriendo-

Carol: Dan... no es cierto... tu no tienes novia... solo no me quieres... -Se le salen las lagrimas- tu seras mio Dan...

*Con Julie*

Estaba en la practica de porristas, en eso la capitana pide alto y algunas chicas se detienen haciendo que las otras que no alcansaron a escuchar se calleran y se lastimaran.

Porrista1: ¿Que ocurre ahora?

Porrista2: No deberias detener la practica asi por poco y nos rompemos algo

Capitana: Pues ya lo ise y esta todo mal, no lo hacen bien

Julie: y osea deteniendo la practica a la mitad haciendo que casi nos lastimaramos no ayudo ¿sabes?

Capitana: Callate, y continuemos ¿O tienes algun problema negrita?

Julie: -Enfadada por el comentario- ¡Ahiiiiiiiiiiii eres una...!

Capitana: Sh! una palabra y te ira mal

Julie: -Tragandose el enojo-

Capitana: Continuemos

*Con Daraika*

Estaba en el centro comercial de la actual ciudad de Dan((n.a: no me recuerdo del nombre sorry u.u)).

Daraika: No se donde comprar ay tantas tiendas

Vempire: Ni yo, donde quieres ir primero

Daraika: No lo... -En eso ve un atuendo en una de las tiendas- Ese es perfecto -Se acerca a la tienda- ¿No crees vempire?

Vempire: Creo que si, me gusta

Daraika: Entremos n.n

*Con Dan*

Se encontraba saliendo, ya que no habia salido temprano((n.a: Para no decir que el profesor lo saco por no poner atenciòn xD)), en eso un amigo de Dan, y este se acerca con el castaño.

¿?: Oye Dan ¿Como esta eso?

Dan: ¿Como esta que? -En eso llega una joven Rubia de ojos verder algo flaca con el uniforme de las porristas((n.a:Yo diria desnutrida parecia eskeleto))

¿?: ¡Porque no quieres ser mi novio Dan!

Dan: Ya te dije Carol... tengo novia y no quiero dejarla, lo siento

Carol: ¡Es mentira! -En eso llega Julie-

Julie: No miente, tiene novia y si que esta loco por ella ^^

Carol: No es cierto, si tienes novia ¿Porque nunca antes lo habia dicho?

Dan: Porque nunca antes me lo habian preguntado, si me lo ubieran preguntado les ubiera dicho que si pero nunca lo hacen

¿?: ¿Y porque no no la presentas?

Dan: Porque ahorita no esta, esta algo mal en el hospitan Bryan -Dice bajando un poco la cabeza-

Bryan: ¿En cerio? -Pregunta algo cerio-

Dan: Si -Contesta algo adolorido-

Carol: ¡No es cierto! ¡lo dices para que penzemos que dices la verdad pero ella seguro ni existe!

Bryan: Hermana calmate, ¿Como sabes que no dice la verdad? ademas no creo que este mientiendo, eso es algo cerio como para ser mentira

Carol: Es mentira lo se, ¡verdad Dan!

Dan: No lo es Carol

Carol: ¡Si lo es!

¿?: ¿Si es verdad?

En eso los 4 jovenes voltean y los chicos se quedan boquiabirtos viendo a una joven de cabellos negro y ojos rojo fuego.

Dan: ¿R... Runo...? -Dijo casi babiando. la joven iba con un vestido pegado al cuerpo y algo corto, de color negro con detalles en rojo fuego, una chaqueta abierta roja fuego con detalles en negro y un par de botas negras con detalles en rojo y el cabello suelto((n.a: en pocas palabras la envidia de todas las chicas ¬¬*))

Daraika: ¿Como estan?

Bryan: -Babeando((n.a: literalmente xD))- ¿Quien eres tu? y estoy bien ¿y tu?

Dan: ¿Runo que haces aqui, no deberias estar qui deberias descansar?

Daraika: Tranquilo estoy bien, solo no debo tener emociones fuertes y bla, bla, bla n.n

Dan: Esta bien, pero no te ballas a ariesgar si

Carol: ¿Dan la conoces?

Dan: Claro ella es mi novia, Runo, Carol, Carol, Runo

Daraika: Es un placer n.n -Dice estirandole la mano- ¿Carol verdad?

Carol: -Se le queda mirando con cara de ida((n.a: Losque no saben que es ida es como en shock, impactada, etc.))

Dan: ¿Carol?

Julie: Balla esa si no se la esperaba la capitana ^^

Carol: ¡¿Que esperas Julie? Apenas empieza el entrenamiento!

Julie: Yo y mi bocota -.-"

Carol: ¡Camina Julie! -Dirijiendose hacia la salida-

Julie: Ya boy -.-" -Siguiendola-

Daraika: jejeje pobre Julie

Dan: Ya se jeje

Bryan: Bueno Adios Dan, nos vemos Runis ;) -Se va-

Daraika: Adios n.n

Dan: Si nos vemos ñ.ñ*

Daraika: ¿Porque esa cara Dan?

Dan: ñ.ñ* Ahaa.. que? O.O ha no por nada jejej n/nU

Daraika: Bien n.n boy al sanitario... Dan donde...

Dan: Al final del pasillo, si quieres te acompaño a la puerta

Daraika: No gracias n.n

Dan: Bien aqui te espero n.n -Daraika se va-

=En eso suena la campana y todos los jovenes del instituto salen a pasillo para ir a sus casas=

¿?: Dan el Galan!

Dan: Hola Jacke

Jacke: ¿Listo para irnos?

Dan: Ahorita espero a Runo

Jacke: ¿No deberia estar descansando?

Dan: Si deberia ¬¬ pero no quiso, es muy terca, esta en el tocador ahorita viene

Un joven: ¡Miren esa hermosura! -Todos los jovenes voltean y se le quedan mirando a Daraika-

Dan: He-ermosura... ñ.ñ*

Jacke: Jajajaja vamos Dan el Galan no me diga que le dan celos de que le coqueten a su chica ^^

Dan: N-No estoy celoso ñ/ñ*

Jacke: Jajajaja como tu digas ^^

Daraika: ¿A quien miran? O.o

Dan: A nadie vamonos ñ.ñ* -La agarra por el hombro y se la acerca haciendo que todos vean que viene con el-

Chico3: Que mal

Chico4: Ya tiene novio

Chico2: Si que mala onda

Dan: -Volteando a todos lados- ¬¬*

Daraika: -Susurrando- Jacke... ¿Que le pasa a Dan?

Jacke: jejeje creeme es mejor que no lo sepas ^^U

Daraika: Esta... bien... Ò.oU

**Fin del Chapter 17**

Si lo se muy corto u.u y lo lamento esque tengo problemas de concentracion pero...

¿?: ¿Y eso es nuevo? n.n

Anima: Ahaa... ¿¡Que haces tu aqui Runo?

Runo: Nada, solo digo que porque no le dices la verdad u.u

Anima: De que hablas... no se de que estas hablando

¿?: De tu brazo derecho ^^

Anima: ¡¿Alice? O.O

Runo: ¿Porque no les dices...?

Alice: Que te lastimaste el brazo derecho en un juego de Voleibol

Anima: ¡Porque la semana pasada me lastime la muñeca izquierda en un juego de Futbol y ahora el brazo derecho en un juego de volei! Penzaran que soy una tonta y... ¿estoy echandome de cabeza verdad? ñ.ñU

Runo/Alice: Si ¬¬

Anima: -/-U

Runo: Bueno esperamos les aiga gustado el capitulo n.n

Anima: ¡Oye! Esa es mi linea ¬¬

Alice: La conti la subiremos la proxima semana ya veremos que dia ^^

Anima: ¿Subiremos? me suena a manada ¬¬

Runo: Dejen comentarios plis los leemos todos, sin exepcion n.n

Anima: Esas con mis lineas no pueden quitarme mi chamba ¬¬!

Alice: Enserio tengan o no tengan cuenta leemos sus comentarios y tomamos en cuenta sus ideas ^^

Anima: ¿Alguien esta escuchando o siquiera leiendo lo que digo? ñ.ñ*

Runo/Alice: Los queremos SAHONARA! n.n/^^

Anima: ¡No esperen! Ya se me acabo el tiempo y ni adios pude decir T.T


	19. Chapter 18

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

¿?: Dan el Galan!

Dan: Hola Jacke

Jacke: ¿Listo para irnos?

Dan: Ahorita espero a Runo

Jacke: ¿No deberia estar descansando?

Dan: Si deberia ¬¬ pero no quiso, es muy terca, esta en el tocador ahorita viene

Un joven: ¡Miren esa hermosura! -Todos los jovenes voltean y se le quedan mirando a Daraika-

Dan: He-ermosura... ñ.ñ*

Jacke: Jajajaja vamos Dan el Galan no me diga que le dan celos de que le coqueten a su chica ^^

Dan: N-No estoy celoso ñ/ñ*

Jacke: Jajajaja como tu digas ^^

Daraika: ¿A quien miran? O.o

Dan: A nadie vamonos ñ.ñ* -La agarra por el hombro y se la acerca haciendo que todos vean que viene con el-

Chico3: Que mal

Chico4: Ya tiene novio

Chico2: Si que mala onda

Dan: -Volteando a todos lados- ¬¬*

Daraika: -Susurrando- Jacke... ¿Que le pasa a Dan?

Jacke: jejeje creeme es mejor que no lo sepas ^^U

Daraika: Esta... bien... Ò.oU

**Chapter 18**

Dan, Jacke y Daraika iban saliendo del instituto tranquilamente, en eso Daraika ve que falta alguien.

Daraika: Chicos...

Jacke: ¿Que ocurre?

Dan: ¿Que pasa Runo?

Daraik: ¿Y Julie? No iba a venir con nosotros

Jacke: Despues de lo que dijo no creo que Carol la deje en paz

Dan: Pobre Julie, pero lo que sea que le ara no se comparara con lo que le aran las demas porristas

Jacke: jejeje si pobre Julie ^^U

Daraika: Que mal, y se suponia que saldiamos al centro a comprara ropa

Dan/Jacke: O.o?

Daraika: Hombres... -.-"... Esta es la unica ropa que tengo y quiero ir a comprar mas, Marucho me dio su tarjeta para comprar ropa

Dan: Vas mas tarde o mañana que Julie se desocupe u.u -Dice dando medio vuelta y empezando a caminar-

Daraika: Bien... u.u

Jacke: -_Hora de ver que tn celoso es_- Si tiene razòn Dan el Galan, despues de todo... no habra nada malo, solo que TODOS los chavos con los que nos topemos la veran y se les caera la baba ^^ ((n.a: Para añgunos que no utilizan ese tipo de vocablos en su pais, Chavos o Chavas es lo mismo que chicos y chicas, les aclaro por si acaso porque ya me habia pasado x3))

Dan: -Al escuhar eso se dio la media vuelta de inmediato y se acerco diciendo- Por eso digo que te acompañaremos Runo ^^

Daraika: ¿Enserio? *-*

Dan: Claro ^^

Jacke: -_Quien lo diria si es celoso-_ ^^U

Dan: ¿Por que la cara Jacke? O.o

Jacke: No por nada recordaba algo jejejeje ^^U

*Con Kazarina y El Emperador Barodius*

Emperador Barodius: ¿Como puede ser esto posible?

Kazarina: Lo lamento emperador Barodius, fue un error, deme timpo y po...

Emperador Barodius: ¡No! Ya perdimos a Kazie y ahora Daraika, eres una inutil Kazarina!

Kazarina: Ella se fue pero olvido algo

Emperador Barodius: ¿A que te refieres?

Kazarina: No me diga que ya se le olvido lo que paso la ultima vez que se puso revelde con nosotros...

=Flash Back=

Kazarina: Creí que no lo usaría, pero después de esto, veo que me equivoque

Daraika: ¿De que hablas?

Kazarina: -Sacando una especie de bakupod- Me refiero a esto -Dijo mientras aplanaba unos botones-

Kasie: ¿Pero que es es...? -No logro terminar la frace ya que vio a Daraika tocándose la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba- ¿Daraika que te pasa?

Daraika: -Continuando en la misma posición- Ahaaahhhhhhh... -Gritaba mientras tenia los ojos cerrados-

Shun: Algo no esta bien con Runo

Dan: ¡Runooo!-Grito mientras corría hacia ella y Shun lo seguía-

Kasie: Daraika... ¡Daraika!

Daraika: !¿Que me esta haciendo?¡ -Dijo mientras sufría por un horrible dolor-

Kazarina: Se llama control mental

Kasie: ¡¿Que?

Daraika: ¡Aaaahhhhh...! -Abrió los ojos mientras gritaba sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y sus pupilas se ponían de un color rojo aun mas intenso que el fuego-

Kasie: ¿Da... Daraika? ¡Daraikaaa!

Shun: No puede ser -Deteniéndose-

Dan: Runo -Dijo haciendo lo mismo

Kazarina: Ahora ¡Destruye a la traidora!

Daraika: Entendido -Dijo mientras sacaba su espada y se ponia en posicion de atacar-

Kasie: -Dando pasos hacia atras- No quiero pelear contigo Daraika

Daraika: Que mal ¡Porque yo si! -Dijo mientras la empezaba a atacar-

=Fin del Flash Back=

Emperador Barodius: ¿Que? ¿Y porque no lo usaste cuando estaba escapando?

Kazarina: Tengo un plan

Emperador Barodius: ¿Que plan?

Kazarina: Vera... esto es lo que planeaba hacer, pero nesesito su consentimiento

Emperador Barodius: Dime lo que planeas y ya vere que te digo

Kazarina: -Con aura maligna y una mirada asecina que a cualquiera asusta- Claro...

*Con Julie*

Estaban terminando la practica, en eso la capitana empieza a hablar.

Carol: Bien, seguro se preguntan por que entrenamos tanto hoy

Todas las demas porristas: -Hablan al mismo tiempo y exaustas- ¿Por... que...?

Carol: Por culpa de Julie Ma ki mo to -Dice el apellido en silavas mientras las chicas voltean a ver a la nombrada con unas miradas que dan miedo-

Julie: amm...

Porrista1: Julie... -Hacercandose con muy mala bibra-

Porrista3: Makimoto... -Igual-

Porrista2: Estas... -Tambien-

Porrista4: Muerta... -similar-

Julie: Jejejeje chicas... fue un accidente... jejeje ^^U chicas... Chicas...?

*Con Dan, Jacke y Daraika*

Se encontraban caminando por las calles ya que se dirijian al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el centro comercial mientras platicaban de lo mas tranquilo, bueno solo Daraika y Jacke ya que a Dan no le gustaba de lo que platicaban.

Daraika: Jajajajajaja ¿Enserio Dan iso eso?

Jacke: Jajajajaja Si ^^

Daraika: Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que sea tan peligroso en la cosina

Dan: -.-" Jacke ¿Tenias que decirle eso a Runo?

Jacke: -Entre risas- Jajajaja lo siento Dan el Galan jajaja pero debe admitir que es gracioso jejeje

Daraika: -Igual- Jajajajaja si jejeje n.n

Dan: Pues yo no me estoy riendo -.-"

Es eso se escucha una gran explociòn que viene del noreste.

Dan: ¿Que fue eso?

Jacke: No los e pero parecia una bomba algo asi -Despues de lo dicho se vio en el cielo unas luces que formaban una extraña figura-

Dan: ¿Que es eso?

Daraika:_ -No puede ser_-Penzo poniendo una cara entre preocupada y asombrada. en eso empieza a correr hacia donde fue la explociòn-

Dan: ¿Runo a dondè vas? ¡¿Runo? -Empieza a seguirla tambien corriendo-

Jacke: ¡Chicos esperenme! -Dijo haciendo lo msimo-

**=Preguntas de suspenzo=**

¿Que planea Kazarina?

¿El emperador Barodius lo aprobara?

¿Acaso Daraika saldra lastimada?

¿Alice tendra que pelear?

¿Shun sufrira?

¿Daraika sera malvada de nuevo?

¿Dan perdera al amor de su vida otra vez?

¿Les di suspenzo con estas preguntas?

TODAS ESAS PREGUNTASY MAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE...

"BAKUGAN: AMOR EN PELIGRO"

y proximamente...

"BAKUGAN: AMOR EN PELIGRO; LA MUERTE DE UN PELEADOR"

PROXIMAMETE EN CINES xD

**Fin del Chapter 18**

HolaHola ¿Que les parecio? pero antes muchos me han preguntado si ya casi se termina, ya no quieren que escriba que malos ¬¬ jejeje NSC(para los que no saben en mi pais asi lo utilizamos significa: No Se Crean n.n) el Fantic... pues... apenas va como a la mitad jejejeje asique aun falta un ratito ya que debo poner; Como Daraika se salva del controlmental que aun tiene por culpa de Kazarina ¬¬ como regresa a ser humana, como los padres de Runo se enteran de que sige viva, donde estubo el abuelo de Alice mientras su ñieta estaba trabajando para el mal, como el abuelo de Alice toma que su ñieta esta viva, etc... Faltan muuuuchas cosas D= asi que tranquilos plis

Y sobre el capitulo.

Lo se fue corto u.u pero miren nomas no habia actualizado tan seguido desde que empeze el fantic =D jejejeje espero les aiga gustado n.n pero antes lo de la pelicula xD jejejeje pues asi se llamara el ultimo capitulo n.n el capi final va a ser muuuuuuy largo pero aun falta para ese hasta entonces tendran que esperar y seguir sigiendo mi loco fic Romantico con algo de suspenzo ¬¬ creo O.o y sobre el capi anterior sorry por la falta de pelea esque ya queria poner a Dan celoso xD que? a mi me gsuta ver a Dan celoso :3 jejeje pero ya enserio... ¿les di suspenzo? x3 bueno lo sabre en sus comentarios nos vemos! ASI PERO ANTES JEJEJEEJE QUIERO DECIRLES QUE NO LES HABIA PODIDO CONTESTAR PERO YA LO ESTOOE HACIENDOP n.n SI NO LES HAN LLEGADO ES PORQUE NO TIENEN CUENTA EN FANFICTION O NO LE SPUEDO ENVIAR MENSAJES PRIVADOS asi que apartir del siguiente capi les pondre a final sus respuestas n.n A y si se dieron cuenta Runo y Alice no me han molestado jejejejejeje esk solo digamos que estan encerradas en mi armario ¬¬ bueno ahora si...

SAHONARA! n.n


	20. Chapter 19 parte 1

Lamento la tardansa! Es que mi novio me distrajo :3 pero ya esta aki la conti! n.n espero les guste y no em maten por no poner el capitulo completo :C en fin dejemos de hablar y empezemos a leer n.n al final estan sus respuestas TKM mis lectores! espero les guste la conti n.n

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Se encontraban caminando por las calles ya que se dirijian al centro de la ciudad donde estaba el centro comercial mientras platicaban de lo mas tranquilo, bueno solo Daraika y Jacke ya que a Dan no le gustaba de lo que platicaban.

Daraika: Jajajajajaja ¿Enserio Dan iso eso?

Jacke: Jajajajaja Si ^^

Daraika: Jajajajajaja no puedo creer que sea tan peligroso en la cosina

Dan: -.-" Jacke ¿Tenias que decirle eso a Runo?

Jacke: -Entre risas- Jajajaja lo siento Dan el Galan jajaja pero debe admitir que es gracioso jejeje

Daraika: -Igual- Jajajajaja si jejeje n.n

Dan: Pues yo no me estoy riendo -.-"

Es eso se escucha una gran explociòn que viene del noreste.

Dan: ¿Que fue eso?

Jacke: No los e pero parecia una bomba algo asi -Despues de lo dicho se vio en el cielo unas luces que formaban una extraña figura-

Dan: ¿Que es eso?

Daraika:_ -No puede ser_-Penzo poniendo una cara entre preocupada y asombrada. en eso empieza a correr hacia donde fue la explociòn-

Dan: ¿Runo a dondè vas? ¡¿Runo? -Empieza a seguirla tambien corriendo-

Jacke: ¡Chicos esperenme! -Dijo haciendo lo msimo-

**Chapter 19 parte 1**

Marucho estaba en la sala de controles del civer espacio, en eso las computadoras detectan algo que no es presisamente bueno.

Marucho: No puede ser..

Cientifico1: Señor Marukura esto es malo

Cientifico4: Señor, estan destruyendo el centro de una ciudad

Marucho: Esto es malo, debo avisarles al resto -Sale de la abitacion a toda velocidad-

*Con Carol y Bryan*

Carol estaba saliendo del instituto con su hermano, la chica aun seguia algo triste y adolorida por lo ocurrido hace una hora y media, estaban saliendo algo callados en eso escuchan una gran explocion y unos minutos despues ven a una joven de pelo negro y ojos color de fuego pasar corriendo.

Carol: Esa chica no era...

Bryan: Era Runo -En eso pasan Dan y Jacke-

Dan: ¡Runo espera...! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Jacke: ¡Chicos esperen...! ¡Esto es mala idea!

Carol: -_Que hace esa chica, me pregunto que trama_-En eso la empieza a seguir-

Bryan: ¡Hey! ¿Carol a donde vas?

Carol: Debo saber que trama esa chica -Dice sin dejar de correr-

Bryan: ¡¿Estas loca? ¡Desde aya biene las explociones! Aunque... Runis quisas necesite proteccion ¡Esperame Carol!

*Con Alice y Shun*

Alice: Estoy aburrida -.-

Shun: -Sentado en un sillon- Te aburres facilmente ¿Sabias?

¿?: ¿Cuando podre ver a Runo?

Shun: Ya te dijimos Tigrera, no es buena idea que te vea todavia, no tiene recuerdos

Tigrera: Pero... tengo tantas ganas de verla

Alice: Pero, Haldranoid se junto de nuevo conmigo cuando seguia siendo Kasie

Haldranoid: Si, pero eso fue diferente, tu empezabas a recordar tu vida de antes

Shun: Y Runo no ha recuperado ni un solo recuerdo, ni siquiera los ha visto y almenos ha tenido dolor de cabeza

Tigrera: ¿Y cuanto tiempo debere esperar?

¿?: No mucho -Dice llegando-

Alice: Marucho

Shun: ¿A que te refieres?

Marucho: A que emos encontrado a gundalianos entrando al planeta

Fabia: -Llegando junto a Ren- ¿Estas seguro?

Marucho: Eso me temo

Ren: Hay que habisarles a Dan y los demas

Shun: -Agarrando su telefono- Dejenme eso a mi

Marucho: Seguro bienen por Runo

Shun: No podemos permitirlo -Dijo poniendose de pie-

Alice: Ay que ir con Dan y Runo y advertirles -Dijo haciendo lo mismo-

Fabia: Si! -Se da la vuelta y empieza a correr- Boy por la espada de Daraika los veo en el avion-

Marucho: Andando

*En la Tierra*

Runo seguia corriendo a donde probenian las explociones seguida por Dan y Jacke.

Runo: -_No puede ser, por que, por que pasa esto, de pronto escucho explociones y las sigo sin ninguna razòn, no puedo detenerme, no quiero detenerme, siento... siento qe debo ir hacia aya pero ¿por que? por que siento que debo ir aya-_

Dan: ¡Runo! ¡¿A donde vas Runo? -¿_Que le pasa? parece que no me escuchara, tengo un mal presentimiento, acaso sera Zeneth y Kazarina tratando de lastimar a Runo, pero si es asi ¿por que Runo va hacia ellas? Entonces ellas no son, ¿Quien o quienes seran?-_

*En Gundalian*

Estaba Kazarina en una abitacion de cominicasiones del castillo, estaba al parecer hablando con un joven que se encontraba en la Tierra.

=Llamada entre Kazarina y un chico misterioso=

Kazarina: Que no se te olvide cual es tu mision

¿?: No se me olvida

Kazarina: Repitemela

¿?: Es facil, traer a Daraika o... eliminarla -Dice lo ultimo con un tono de sicopata-

Kazarina: Ves, si las cosas se ponen dificiles regresa, pero, no sin antes haber estudiado su estilo de combate

¿?: Claro, no soy tan estupido como para no checar eso

=Fin de la llamada=

En eso llega Zeneth.

Zeneth: Tu crees que pueda contra ella

Kazarina: si, Daraika es fuerte, pero el es igual de poderoso que ella

Zeneth: -_Solo espero y no terminen este encuentro en batalla, despues de todo, si se encuentran ninguno podria ganar, despues de todo son igual de poderosos-_

*Con Marucho, Ren, Fabia, Alice y Shun*

Corrian hacia una de los aviones privados de Marucho en eso Shun detiene a Alice y el resto al ir tan rapido no se dan cuanta de que se detienen ellos.

Alice: ¿Que haces Shun? debemos darnos prima

Shun: -Alejandose deAlice- Correccion, debo darme prima, tu te quedaras aqui

Alice: ¿Que? ¿de que hablas? No me quedare aqui mientras Daraika esta en peligro es mi mejor amiga, debo hacer algo

Shun: Es muy peligroso

Alice: No me importa ire

Shun: No lo aras, no eres tan fuerte ¡te lastimaras! -levanta la voz-

Alice: ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿soy debil? conmigo no eres tan fuerte

Shun: Si, digo no

Alice: es eso, que no eres fuerte

Shun: -La agarra de los hombros- ¡No quiero perderte!

Alice: ...

Shun: No quiero, no puedo -Se le saleuna lagrima((n.a: Imposible! el gran y orgulloso Shun Kazami llorando o.o))-

Alice: -Lo abraza- Estare bien, ademas, si me meto en problemas el señor Shun Kazami me salvara, despues de todo, el es mi heroe ^^

Shun: -Se voltea para que Alice no note sus mejillas rojas, y al parecer le funciona ya qeu Alice no se da cuenta- Andando -Se van a la nave-

*Con Dan y Jacke*

Dan: -Deteniendose y recargandoce en sus rodillas- Balla... Runo si que corre rapido...

Jacke: -Deteniendose detras de el y haciendo lo mismo- Si... Esa chica esta en buena forma...

Dan: Andabdo... debemos alcanserla... -Empieza a correr de nuevo-

Jacke: Sinco minutos mas...! -Lo sigue-

*Con Daraika*

Acababa de llegar al centro, en eso se detiene derrepente.

Daraika: -Volteando hacia todos lados- ¿Por que estoy aqui? ¿Y donde esta Dan y jacke?

¿?: Te tardaste en llegar Daraika-Dice un chico desde arriba de un edificio con una espada de fuego como la de Daraika-

Daraika: ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre? -Dice entre cerrando los ojos, ya que el joven estaba en la misma direccion de donde estaba el sol-

¿?: -Salta al suelo callendo justo frente a Daraika- Mi nombre es... Dark

Daraika: -Se le queda biendo asombrada- D-Dark...? -_No imposible pero si el es... es igual a mi-_

Dark: Asi es... Daraika... -(Dark es un joven un poco mas alto que Daraika, de ojos del mismo tono rojo fuego, cabello igual, negro oscuro, test blanca, sus rostros eran identicos exepto por unos rastros ya que el era hombre y Daraika mujer, tenia el cuerpo bien formado, ya que sus musculos eran grandes pero ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, y llevava la ropa identica que Daraika antes de unirse a los peleadores y traicionar a gundalian. ((n.a: en pocas palabras... no mejro me cayo o mi novio me mata XD)))-

Daraika: ¿Esto es una broma...?

Dark: Vendras conmigo

Daraika: ¿O si no que?

Dark: Preparate -Saca su espada y se pone en posicion de atacar- Porque o bienes con migo o bienes con migo -Poniendo mirada ceria-

Daraika: -Con cara de susto- ...

**Continuara...**

¿Que les parecio? Ese chico es muy guapo no lo crees *-* bueno ya mejor me cayo xD espero y les aiga gustado, en especial el joven Dark *-* XDDD! no peude ser! Aika Kuso ya me pego lo perve ¬¬ xD jajajajaja TKM amigua! y actualiza pronto plis me dejaste intrigada ¬¬ Y sobre lo corto del capi... ¡IBA A SER MAS LARGO PERO ME PARECIO DEMACIADO LARGO! asi que les pido paciensia u.u subire la conti en unos dias, adelantare la subida de la conti si dejan muchos comentarios jejejejejeje espero les aiga gustado, dejen comentarios! y tengan pasiencia la conti so la subire se los prometo n.n y aki les dejo sus respuestas a los comentarios:

* * *

><p><span>DanXRuno:<span>

si jejeejeje es que si lo hacia mas grande me iba a tardar mas asi que lo deje asi de corto el capitulo anteror, deporsi ya me habia tardado mucho en actualizar como para tardarme mas asi que adelante n.n

Si jajajajajjaja creo que me pase con Julie XD pero asi igual me trata la capitana del equipo de porristas de mi cole ¬¬ y como yo le dije lo mismo(exepto que la novia del chavo con el que queria la capitana no estaba en l hosptal ni aparece ay, es que ella estaba en otra ciudad temporalmente) y yo no supe como taparme la boca -.-" me fue mal =S pero almenos me diverti jajaajajajaaj xD lastima k las demas porristas no penzaron lo mismo que yo 

Que bueno que te aiga gustado DanCeloso jejeeje a mi igual n.n es que se ve muy mono(lindo) celoso jejejeejje n.n espero y te guste este capitulo, pondre la conti en esta semana deberas! TKM amigua! n.n

* * *

><p><span>Aki Kazami:<span>

Si no podia dejar a Runo mal mucho tiempo, despues de todo es mi personaje anime favorito *-* si hasta mi face es en su honor(Runo Leo Misaki) xD jejejeeje me alegra mucho que te aiga gustado n.n

Jajajajaja ese era el punto, dar intriga jijijijijiji ¬¬ XD me alegro que funcionara n.n si! Ya viene la accion, llegara en el proxico capitulo que en realidad es la continuacion de este es que si lo ponia todo justo iba a ser muy largo y eso no queria hacer XD espero y leas la conti la subire en esta semana o almenos eso espero 

Bueno espero y te aiga gustado este loco capitulo incompleto u.u bueno, graxiax por leer mi loca historia y aun mas seguirla n.n TKM amigua! n.n

* * *

><p><span>Mimi:<span>

Si jejeje gracias por el dato n.n es que cuando ise el Summari andaba medio dor... Zzzz...Zzzz...Zzzz... pero ya lo correji n.n graxiax!

* * *

><p><strong>DEJEN COMENTARIOS TKM MIS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES! n.n<strong>


	21. Chapter 19 parte 2

HolaHola! n.n lamento la tardansa u.u iba a subirlo ayer pero me io una weba -.-" que aun tubiera de no ser por mi amigop DanKuso96 gracias por tu consejo me sirvio mucho :3 lo que me recuerda xD a los que les dije que lo subiria ayer sorry u.u esque el consejo de DanKuso96 hasta me inspiro *-* y lo ise mas largo n.n pero me quedo tan largo que lo recorte xD pero ya esta aqui la conti la cual se la dedico a mis 2 amigos que mas me ayudan con esta loca historia y aun mas importante con su hermosa y especial amistad;

Mi loca amigua: **Aika Kuso: **Gracias por escuchar mis locas ideas para este fantic! aun que paresca poco es muy importante para mi n.n ya que con tus opiniones y apollos me ayudas n.n TKM amiga! :3

Mi loco y lindop amigo **DanKuso96: **Gracias por escucharme y ayudarme amigop! te agradesco mucho tu apollo y tus comentarios, mas bien tu comentario xD, sobre mi fic es todo un honor para mi el que pienzes asi de esta loca historia n.n y enserio gracias por tus apollos TKM amigop :3

LO QUE ME RECUERDA, LES RECOMIENDO EL FIC DE MI AMIGO **DanKuso96** ESTA MUY BUENO HE INTERESANTE n.n SE LLAMA **"Pelea por lo que quieres"** ME GUSTO MUCHO SU FIC Y TIENE MUCHO SUSPENSO Y SIENCIA FICCION SIN CONTAR MUCHO ROMANCE *-* ESPERO Y LO LEAN PORQUE ES MUY BUEN FIC n.n

y ahora sin mas preambulos que comienze la lectura *-* LEAN Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS PLIS! n.n son muy importantes para mi :3 n.n

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Daraika acababa cababa de llegar al centro, en eso se detiene derrepente.

Daraika: -Volteando hacia todos lados- ¿Por que estoy aqui? ¿Y donde esta Dan y jacke?

¿?: Te tardaste en llegar Daraika-Dice un chico desde arriba de un edificio con una espada de fuego como la de Daraika-

Daraika: ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Y como sabes mi nombre? -Dice entre cerrando los ojos, ya que el joven estaba en la misma direccion de donde estaba el sol-

¿?: -Salta al suelo callendo justo frente a Daraika- Mi nombre es... Dark

Daraika: -Se le queda biendo asombrada- D-Dark...? -_No imposible pero si el es... es igual a mi-_

Dark: Asi es... Daraika... -(Dark es un joven un poco mas alto que Daraika, de ojos del mismo tono rojo fuego, cabello igual, negro oscuro, test blanca, sus rostros eran identicos exepto por unos rastros ya que el era hombre y Daraika mujer, tenia el cuerpo bien formado, ya que sus musculos eran grandes pero ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, y llevava la ropa identica que Daraika antes de unirse a los peleadores y traicionar a gundalian. ((n.a: en pocas palabras... no mejro me cayo o mi novio me mata XD)))-

Daraika: ¿Esto es una broma...?

Dark: Vendras conmigo

Daraika: ¿O si no que?

Dark: Preparate -Saca su espada y se pone en posicion de atacar- Porque o bienes con migo o bienes con migo -Poniendo mirada ceria-

Daraika: -Con cara de susto- ...

**Chapter 19 parte 2**

*Con Julie*

Estaba en condida en un arbusto del colegio.

Porrista2: ¿A donde se fue Maikmoto?

Porrista4: Ni idea

Porrista1: Juraria haberla visto correr hacia aca

Porrita3: Seguro se fue a esconder a los vestidores

Porrista2: Vamos -Y todas se fueron a buscar a Julie-

Julie: -Saliendo lenta y sijilosamente de los arbustos- Fiuuhh... eso estubo cerca -.-U

En eso se escucha una gran explocion que probenia del Centro.

Julie: ¿Pero que habra sido eso? -En eso se escucha una aun maa fuerte haciendo que Julie grite y caiga al suelo- Ahaaaaaa...! -Desde el suelo- ¿Q-que esta pa... sando?

*Con el emperador Barodius y Lena*

Lena: Pero, emperador barodius, es una pecima idea, Kazarina tenia todo a su favor ¿Y que paso? perdio no solo a Kasie si no tambien a Daraika. Le pido por el bien dela invacion que me deje a cargo del resto de la mision antes de que...

Emperador Barodius: Callate!

Lena: Pero empe...

Emperador Barodius: Si, Kazarina fallo una vez, pero no por accidente al parecer todo era parte de su plan

Lena: ¿Plan?

Emperador Barodius: A si es -Recordando lo que habia hablado hace un rato con Kazarina-

Lena: ¿Que plan es ese Emperador Barodius?

Emperador Barodius: Te lo dire... Al Parecer cuando Kazarina repitio la face 2 en Daraika quiso aprobechar para hcer uno de sus esperimentos, recaudando ADN de ella y experimentando con el fin de crear una segunda Daraika en caso de que la real no resistiera la repticion de esa face. Mas me temo que un pequeño error en su laboratorio altero su experimento. Al principio penzo que por esa alteracuion accidental su creacion habia fallado, y cuando estaba apunto de cancelarlo por completo se dio cuenta que no habia fracasado, que habia sido un exito.

Cuando Daraika desperto decidio mantener su creacion en secreto. Aun asi su creacion no estaba completa ya que necesitaba una mente, y aun mas importante, un nuevo proposito. Lo primero fue facil, creando un chip que incrusto en la cabeza de Daraika conectaba a esta con su creacion, y asi copiar y transladar la informaciòn de Daraika a su creacion, una ventaja para ella es que usando ese mismo chip podria, en cualquier momento, tomar con...

Lena: Control de Daraika... ¿Como cuando la obligo a atacar a Kasie?

=flash back=

Kasie: ¿Pero que es es...? -No logro terminar la frace ya que vio a Daraika tocándose la cabeza mientras se tambaleaba- ¿Daraika que te pasa?

Daraika: -Continuando en la misma posición- Ahaaahhhhhhh... -Gritaba mientras tenia los ojos cerrados-

Shun: Algo no esta bien con Runo

Dan: ¡Runooo!-Grito mientras corría hacia ella y Shun lo seguía-

Kasie: Daraika... ¡Daraika!

Daraika: !¿Que me esta haciendo?¡ -Dijo mientras sufría por un horrible dolor-

Kazarina: Se llama control mental

Kasie: ¡¿Que?

Daraika: ¡Aaaahhhhh...! -Abrió los ojos mientras gritaba sus ojos se pusieron completamente negros y sus pupilas se ponían de un color rojo aun mas intenso que el fuego-

=Fin del flash bak=

Emperador Barodius: Exacto

*Con Carol y Bryan*

Estaban corriendo hacia el centro aun siguiendo a Runo. Al parecer Carol habia tomado un atajo para adelantarseles a Dan y Jacke seguida de su Hermano.

Bryan: Carol detente! puede ser peligroso ir ay

Carol: Pero si las explociones cesaron hace rato

Bryan: Pero eso no quiere decir que ya todo esta bien

Carol: Pues ay que descubrirlo ¿No crees?

Bryan: ¿Estas loca? Yo no quiero descubrirlo

Carol: No me digas que tienes... -Se detiene en seco y mira fijamente a delante de ella- ...Miedo -Dijo esto ultimo en forma de susurro-

Bryan: ¿Que ocurre aho...?

Carol: -Tapandole laboca con una mano- Shh...! -Lo jala del brazo y se econden en un callejon intentando que no los aigan visto-

Bryan: -Quitandoce la mano de Carol de la boca- ¿Que ocu...?

Carol: Silencio, Mira -Señalando a el mero centro-

Bryan: Esa es Daraika, pero ese chico, no sabia que tenia hermano y menos un gemelo

Carol: _-Tengo un mal presentimiento-_

*Con Daraika y Dark*

Daraika: ¿Quien eres tù? ¿Y por que te pareces a mi?

Dark: Jajajaja es facil, me paresco a ti, por que soy tu

Daraika: -Confundida- ¿Que?

Dark: Ahs escuchado la palabra "Clonasion"

Daraika: Pero... Si eres un clon mio... ¿No deberias ser mujer?

Dark: -Guardando su espada- Un pequeño accidente -Se da la media vuelta y camina lentamente alejandose poco a poco de Daraika- Iso no solo que fuera una version masculina tuya, si no que tambien me iso mas malo de lo que jamas seras -Dice dando un simple puñetazo en un carro haciendo que este se abochara quedando casi plano-

Daraika: -_Es muy fuerte_- -_Definitivamente es obra de Kazarina_- è.e

Dark: Pero -Retirando el puño del abochado aunto- nos podriamos ahorrar una gran pelea

Daraika: ¿Como?

Dark: Facil, rindiendote y viniendo con migo

Daraika: ¡Jamas! No regresare con los Gundalianos

Dark: En ese caso -Corre hacia Daraika dandole un puñetazo en el rostro habentandola metros hacia atras-

Daraika: Ahaa...! -Cuando estaba apunto de caer al suelo jira su cuerpo y usando sus brazos, mientras tenia las piernas en el aire, disminuyo la velocidad, cuando ya iba mas lenta bajo las piernas y tomo la pocision de ambas rodillas en el suelo apollandose en un brazo((n.a: Eso es facil si eres un ninja o una gimnasta profecional xD))- Nada... ¡MAL! -Corre hacia el y le da un puñetaso, el cual logra esquibar Dark y almomento de tratar de redirijirle el golpe a Daraika esta lo esquiba y queda arriba de un camion-

*Con Carol y Bryan*

Carol: amm... no... pelea nada... m-mal... O.O

Bryan: Es... t-tan sexy *¬*

Carol: -_Es muy buena peleando, y ese chico igual, ni parecen humanos, no son humanos, ¿Quienes son?, ¿Que son?-_Penzaba asustada-

*Con Dan y Jacke*

Estaban corriendo hacia donde estaban Daraika y Dark enfrentandose.

Jacke: Las explociones sesaron

Dan: Aun asi no me quedare tranquilo hasta haber visto a Runo -En eso se escucha una pelea-

Jacke: Deben de estar peliando algunos de los chavos del salon

Dan: Se como suenan las peleas normales, y esas no suenan como peleas normales

Jacke: -Mirando el cielo- Dan el Galan mire arriba! -Dan mira hacia arriba-

Dan: Es una de los aviones de Marucho

Jacke: Se dirijen al centro

Dan: Esto no puede ser nada bueno -Empieza a correr de nuevo para llegar al mero centro-

**Continuara...**

**Si lo se, me falto, y les pido disculpas a todos pero ya no aguantaba hacer esta broma XD jejejeeje es mentira aqui esta la continuacion n.n ¿Los engañe? xD**

Jacke: Dan "El galan" espereme!

*Con Daraika y Dark*

Habian estado pelando solo unos minutos, pero ya se habian dañado mucho, tenian muchas cortadas y estaban sangrando.

Daraika: -Con dificultad para pararse y con la cabeza sangrando-_Con su espada me supera, si tan solo ubiera traido mi espada-_

Dark: -Tambien con dificultad para pararse y apollado en su espada-_Nada mal, es fuerte, lastima que no lo suficiente-_

En eso una nave se acerca a ellos.

Runo: ¿Que es...?

Dark: ¿Pero que...?

*Desde la nave*

Ren: Es Runo

Marucho: Si y al parecer esta en problemas... ¡Fabia!

Fabia: Enseguida -Apre la escotilla y grita- ¡Runo! -La mensionada la mira-

Runo: -Mirandola- ¿Fabia?

Fabia: ¡Atrapala! -Le arroja su espada-

Runo: -Se levanta algo adolorida y la atrapa- ¡Gracias! -Se pone su espada(la cual tenia su estuche) en la espalda, se voltea a verlo y la saca poniendose en pocision de pelear-

Dark: -Parandoce y haciendo lo mismo. se miran fijamente hasta que...- ¡¿Lista para pelear?

Daraika: ¡Esto responde tu pregunta! -Grita mientras su espada se cubria de fuego y lo ataca-

Dark: -Esquivandola y haciendo lo mismo- Agaaa! -Sus epsadas chocan y se empujan uno al otro mientras el fuego liberado por estas los cubre haciando un tornado de fuego que se eleva muy rapidamente hacia arriba llegando hasta el cielo-

*En la nave*

Marucho: ¿Pero que...?

Marucho/Fabia/Ren: ¡Ahaaaaa! -El tornado de fuego se acerco demaciado y Cato que iba conduciendo, lo trato de esquibar elevando bruscamente la nave de un lado y ocasionando que los peleadores gritaban mientras beian el tornado de fuego muy cerca de ellos-

Cato: -Desde el altavos- ¿Estan todos bien?

Marucho: Si, pero que fue...

Cato: Nos alejaremos del àrea

Fabia: Pero no podemos irnos y dejarlo asi

Marucho: ¡No tenemos mucha opciòn! -Grito alterado-

Ren: ¡Sus ataques cubren el cielo en fuego, si nos quedamos aqui y uno de esos ataques nos da todo termina! -Grito de la misma manera-

Fabia: Bien u.u -En eso se alejan del area-

**Fin del chapter 19 parte 2**

Es te si es el real xD sorry! pero ya me habia quedado muy largo y no queria que quedara taaaaaaan largo. espero les aiga gustado mucho n.n subire la conti la proxima semana, espero y no me maten por dejarlo ay y por en pekeño engaño que les ise jijijijijiji xD es que no pudo evitarlo u.u queria hacerlo n.n pero bueno nso ve. a si! se me olvidaba n/nU

LES AGRADESCO A MIS LECTORES QUE ME HAN ESTADO SIGUIENDO Y A ALGUNOS QUE AUNQUE YA CASI NO ME DEJAN COMENTARIOS xD (QUE ESPERO Y SEA POR FALTA DE TIEMPO Y NO POR PROBLEMAS NI NADA SERIO):

**Aika Kuso**

**DanKuso96**

**DanxRuno**

**Aki Kazami**

**Hoshigaku Mizuki**

**Alicelove001**

**EstelaLuna**

**Akira Grit Okaku**

**Paulinitte**

**Zafiro gehabith**

**Abbyhay**

**Hikari-Kazami**

**Tsuki Misaki**

**Natsu Kazami**

**Shioow**

**Andorea**

**AgusSL-Potterista**

**Anitajunio**

**Konan-Roia**

**Kazumi-Gehabith**

**anasoo-chan**

**Shioow**

**sakurita-chibi**

**XNeko-AliceX**

**Majochis-san**

**KharyMisaki**

**Marifer12**

**DarkSummerAngle13**

**RockyBlue DanxRuno**

**Isa177**

**SaRiii**

Y TODOS LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC Y NO DEJAN COMENTARIOS, LES AGRADESCO MUCHO SU SEGUIMIENTO GRACIAS^^

sin nada mas que decir, espero y dejen comentarios y aun mas importante SE PORTEN BIEN ¬¬ jejejeeje xD nos vemos! n.n


	22. Chapter 19 parte 3

LAMENTO LA TARDANSA! Pero qui esta n.n aunque no me quedo muy bien :/ peor les prometo que el siguiente quedara mejor y mas largo! o me dejo de llamar Maria Antoñeta de la Rosa! y ese no es mi nombre! . jejejejeje XD no ya enserio al siguiente le echo mas ganas n.n

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! me gsuta mucho leerlos y saber lo que pienzan de este alocado y raro fic XD espero y sigan comentando :3

bueno nos leemos aya abajo :3

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>Amor en peligro<strong>

Marucho: ¿Pero que...?

Marucho/Fabia/Ren: ¡Ahaaaaa! -El tornado de fuego se acerco demaciado y Cato que iba conduciendo, lo trato de esquibar elevando bruscamente la nave de un lado y ocasionando que los peleadores gritaban mientras beian el tornado de fuego muy cerca de ellos-

Cato: -Desde el altavos- ¿Estan todos bien?

Marucho: Si, pero que fue...

Cato: Nos alejaremos del àrea

Fabia: Pero no podemos irnos y dejarlo asi

Marucho: ¡No tenemos mucha opciòn! -Grito alterado-

Ren: ¡Sus ataques cubren el cielo en fuego, si nos quedamos aqui y uno de esos ataques nos da todo termina! -Grito de la misma manera-

Fabia: Bien u.u -En eso se alejan del area-

**Chapter 19 parte 3**

* * *

><p>Runo y Drak estaban empujandoce con sus espadas mientras un intenso fuego los rodeaba, el fuego incrementaba su calor haciendo que ambos jovenes empezaran a incendiarse, lo que no fue nada par Dark ya que su ropa no se incendiaba mas la de Daraika empezaba a quemarse.<p>

Daraika: _-No puede ser, el calor es demaciado_-Dice mirando su ropa empezandose a calentar hasta el punto de empezar a salirle humo-

Dark: -_Que ocurre, algo la esta distra...-_Ve que su ropa empieza a quemarse y se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro-

Daraika: -Empujando a Dark con su espada y miviendoce hacia atras alejandoce de este- Mi ropaaa! -Dice golpeano algunas partes su ropa que estaban icendiadas para apagar el fuego y que su ropa no se desiciera((n.a: Si a mi me pasa eso me muero XD))-

Dark: J... Jajajajajajajaja

Daraika: ¿De que te ries? Ò/O

Dark: De ti, se te icendia la ropa, eso es patetico jajajajajaj... -Antes de que pueda terminar de reir es callado por una patada voladora por parte de Daraika- Con que si eh? -La agarra de la piernay la empuja lejos-

Daraika: -Jirando su cuerpo callendo aferrandoce a una pared de un edificio- ¡No te atrevas a reirte de mi de nuevo!

Dark: ¡Ja! y que ara una niñita

Daraika: -A pun to de explotar- ¿Que... soy capas de hacer...? ñ.ñ*

*Con Dan y los demas*

Veian a Daraika y a Dark desde atras.

Dan: Esto es malo

Bryan: ¿Por que?

Jacke: Si Dan "El Galan" ¿Por que? O.o

Dan: ¿Han visto a una mujer enojada? -.-"

Bryan: Pues... -Mirando a Carol- Tal... vez... ¿Por que?

Dan: Bueno... Runo enojada... es mil veces peor -.-"

Carol: Espera... ¿Quieres decir que esto que acabamos de ver no es nada?

Dan: Nada nadita comparado con lo que estan a punto de precensiar -.-"

*En la nave*

Aterrisaron cerca de donde esta la ciudad y bajaron rapidamente corriendo al centro siguiendo a Marucho.

Marucho: Espero y nadia aiga salido lastimado

Ren: Almenos por ahora

Fabia: ¡Ren! no tenemos tiempo para eso, ahi que darnos prisa

*Con Julie*

Julie estaba corriendo lejos del centro en eso se detiene un momento.

Julie: Esperen... algo falta... ¡Runo! se suponia que la veria en la salida . seguro me mataraaaaaaaaaaaa! -.-" bueno quisas deba buscarla y asi me perdone *-* si eso arte! ^^ pero ay muchas explociones, que ago! que ago! -En eso pasa una Señora corriendo por ay jalando a su hijo-

señora: Vamonos hijito!

Hijo: No mamà quiero ver las explociones! -doce en tono de berrinche-

Señora: Si vamos ay algo malo pasara

Hijo: ¿Como que?

Julie: No debo ir por ella, si lo are -Camina al centro y se da media vuelta y regresa- pero y si no esta ay y si se fue? pero el centro con explociones debe ser ella o seran los alienijenas de Gundalian? ay! yo puedo no no puedo, si , no , si, no, so, no...

Señora: Si no nos vamos terminaras igual que ella

Hijo: -MIrando a Julie- Corre mamaaaaa! no quiero ser como esa loca!-Se va corriendo con su mamà-

Julie: -Saliendo de su face de tercera persona- ¿Que loca? Yo no veo... ¡¿LOCA? DISCULPEME SEÑORITA Y MOCOSO NO SOY UNA...! eso es! si debe ser, Daraika debe estar en el centro ¿Quien mas aria todas esas explociones? ((n.a: Julie no se daria cuenta pero le di una manita n.n almenos asi estara en el campo de batalla XD))

*Con Daraika y Dark*

Daraika: ¿Por qu haces esto? No sabes que estas condenando no solo a un planeta si no tal ves a todo el universo

Dark: Eso no me importa

Daraika: ¿Como no puede importarte?

Dark: A mi solo me importa una cosa, y es llevarte conmigo o destruirte

Daraika: -se concentra y prepara para esquibar y atacar a Dark-

Dark: -En eso suena algo en su miñeca, la mira y se le forma una sonrisa en el rostro- Tienes suert, debo irme -Medio guarda su espada- Nos vemos Daraika -Desaparece cubierto en fuego-

Daraika: -Guardando su espada y callendo al suelo al parecer inconciente-

Dan: Runo! -Corre hacia ella seguido de los demas. Al llegar levanta a Daraika y la recuesta en sus piernas-

Bryan: ¡¿Esta bien? -Pregunto exaltado-

Dan: ¡No lo se! -Contesto en el mismo estado-

Daraika: -reaccionando- Estoy bien -se sienta-

Dan/Bryan: Segura?

Daraika: Si, no se preocupen chicos n.n -dice parandoce-

Dan: -Acercandoce a ella y ayudandola a levantarse- ¿Quien era el?

Daraika: Te lo cuento cuando estemos todos juntos y en un luger privedo si

Julie: -Llegando- ¡Dan, Jacke, Runo!

Daraika: Hola Julie n.n

Julie: ¿Donde se habian meti... do...? -Ve a Bryan y a Carol- Invitan a ese par pero no a mi? eso duele T.T

Daraika: Jajajajaja n.n

Dan: -Mirando a Daraika y recordando- Runo...-

=Flash Back=

Daraika: -Con dificultad para pararse y con la cabeza sangrando-

=Fin del Flash Back=

Dan: -Con mirada ceria viendo el suelo-

Daraika: Dan... ¿Estas bien?

Dan: A? si no te preocupes ñ.ñ

Daraika: Esta bien n.n -Le da un beso en la mejilla-

Carol: ¬¬

Bryan: ñ/ñ*

Julie: .

*Yaa estaban en la casa de Marucho todos reunidos*

Habian pasado casi 2 horas desde lo ocurrido con Dark y Daraika ya les habia contado a sus amigos y compañeros peleadores lo ocurrido, y todos estaban sorprendidos por lo escuchado.

Marucho: No puedo creerlo

Ren: ¿Como pueden ser capaces de hacer algo asi?

Fabia: Ni idea, pero eso es demaciado

Shun: No se ustedes, pero yo no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados

Dan: -Parandoce y lazando la voz- Y no lo aremos, ¡esto es demaciado, y no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada!

Kasie: -Sentada curando las eridas de Daraika- Asi se habla ^^

Daraika: Sip n.n

**Fin del chapter 19 parte 3**

* * *

><p>¿Que les parecio? espeor que les aiga gustado ^^ pork a mi no mucho x3 esta de la patada ¬¬ perdon u.u pero ya el siguiente le echare aun mas ganas para que me quede mucho mejor *-* bueno, y les habiso de paso XD que escribire un nuevo Fnatic *-* lo subire entre esta semana y la que sige XD por si gustan echarle un vistaso :3 se kuidan mi gente! XD dejen comentarios porfa n.n ay seguimos en contacto ;D<p>

**DEJEN COMENTARIOS**

SAHONARA! n.n


	23. Chapter 20

LAMENTO LA DEMORAAAA! aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo :3 espero y les guste! ya que l anterior no estubo muy bien que digamos u.u espero que este si me aiga quedado mejor, ya que segun yo asi fue n.n el fantic tengo planeado que no dure mas de 40 capis, espero y asi sea, aun asi quisas se aga un poco mas largo, pero tratare de que sean 40 capitulos n.n no les prometo nada, pero bueno, dejemos eso a un lado y sin mas preambulos xD A LEER! ;D

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiba: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble parentecis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiracion: ¡!

Signos de interrogacion: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la istoria -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Habian pasado casi 2 horas desde lo ocurrido con Dark y Daraika ya les habia contado a sus amigos y compañeros peleadores lo ocurrido, y todos estaban sorprendidos por lo escuchado.

Marucho: No puedo creerlo

Ren: ¿Como pueden ser capaces de hacer algo asi?

Fabia: Ni idea, pero eso es demaciado

Shun: No se ustedes, pero yo no me puedo quedar con los brazos cruzados

Dan: -Parandoce y lazando la voz- Y no lo aremos, ¡esto es demaciado, y no nos quedaremos sin hacer nada!

Kasie: -Sentada curando las eridas de Daraika- Asi se habla ^^

Daraika: Si n.n

**Chapter 20**

Dark estaba cojeando un poco y se agarraba fuertemente el pecho ya que Daraika le habia echo una gran cortada con su espada, caminaba dificilmente por uno de los castillos de Gundalian, se dirijia al laboratorio de Kazarina.

Dark: -Entrando al laboratorio-

Kazarina: -Volteando y mirandolo- Veo que se te iso dificil la misiòn

Dark: -Recargandoce con cuidado en una de las paredes- Es mas fuerte... de lo que penzaba...

Kazarina: En ese caso tendras que entrenar mas, la verdadera invaciòn apenas empieza, y necesitamos a los gerreros y peleadores de nuestro lado lo mas fuertes pocibles

Dark: Si... pero... ¿No penzaras que me pondre a entrenar en estas condiciones... verdad?

Kazarina: Claro que no -Entran un par de gundalianos que empiezan a tratarles sus heridas- Quisas para mañana estes mejor, o en un par de dias, cuando te mejores empezaras a entrenar

Dark: Si, nadie me derrota... y menos una niñita... -Dice sentandoce en el uelo mientras lo curaban y trataban sus heridas-

Kazarina: -Hacercandoce a Dark- Toma -Le da una esfera-

Dark: -Tomandola lentamente- ¿Que es esto?

Kazarina: Te presento a tu nuevo Bakugan; Hampire

Dark: Ham... pire... -Y la esfera se habre dejando ver que realmente era un Bakugan-

Hampire: Mi nombre es Hampire, es un honor conocerlo amo

Dark: ¿Amo...?

Kazarina: El esta ahora a tus hordenes, usalo bien -Sale del laboratorio-

*Con Dan*

Estaba en uno de los balcones de la mancion de Marucho, estaba penzando en lo ocurrido hace apenas unas horas.

Dan: ¿Porque? ¿Porque de todos los seres de este planeta tenia que ser ella?

Drago: -Saliendo de su bolsillo y posandoce enfrente de el- ¿A que te refieres Dan?

Dan: Ya sabes, a que me refiero Drago

*Con Daraika*

Caminaba por los pacillos de la macion de Marucho, ya que se habia perdido en la gran casona, en eso escucha un par de voces que se le hacen familiar.

Daraika: Esa voz la conosco, es de Dan -Se asoma en una habitaciòn donde estaba Dan- Es Dan -Iba a entrar pero Dan comienza a hablar y se detiene-

Dan: Si no ubiera dejado a Runo ella jamas se ubiera comvertido en Daraika -Dijo frustrado-

Daraika: ¿Que?

Vempire: -Saliendo rapidamente del volsillo de su vestido- Daraika ¿Por que no vamos a hacer algo? ¿Ay que entrenar? ¿Que dices?

Daraika: -Tomandolo en su puño y presatndo atencion a lo que dice Dan y Drago-

*Con Dan y Drago*

Drago: No te culpes Dan, no es tu culpa

Dan: Si lo es, quisas si no hubieramos separado a los peleadores originales desde un inicio no ubiera pasado nada de esto

Drago: -Ve a Daraika- Dan...

Dan: Esto es mi culpa...

Drago: Dan espera...

Dan: Si no me ubiera enamorado de ella nada de esto ubiera pasado, ella estaria bien y no estaria pasando por esto, esto es mi culpa, no soporto verla sufrir, daria lo que fuera por nunca verla mal y menos erida. Quisas ella estaria mejor si yo nunca ubiera entrado en su vida -Dice cabisbajo y casi susurrando por lo cual solo Drago lo alcanso a escuchar-

Drago: ...

Dan: -Gritando- ¡Decearia nunca haber conocido a Runo!

¿?: -Dice con voz de hilo- ¿Enserio deceas eso?

Dan: -Volteando rapidamente- Runo... -Dice casi en shock-

Daraika: -Habla cabisbaja y con voz de hilo- Si no te agrado me lo pudiste haber dicho... no tenias que gritarlo...

Dan: No... Runo eso no es lo que...

Runo: -Sale corriendo y empezando a llorar-

Dan: No... ¡espera Runo! -Corre tras de ella-

*Con Shun*

Estaba recargado al lado de la entrada de la mancion de Marucho, estaba biendo el cielo, estaba perdido en la vista, hasta que una joven de cabello negro y llorando pasa corriendo a un lado de el.

Shun: -Separandoce de la parted y dando unos pasos haci enfrente- ¿Esa era Runo?

Haktor: -Saliendo detras de Shun- Eso creo, corria muy rapido

Shun: Se veia muy triste... ¿Que habra pasado?

¿?: ¡Shun!

Shun: -Volteando- Dan... ¿Que le pasa a Runo?

Dan: ¿Viste a donde se dirijio?

Shun: Hacia el norete, ¿Dan que pa...?

Dan: -Corrio en busca de Runo antes de que Shun pudiera terminar de hablar-

Shun: ¡Dan!

Haktor: ¿Que habra ocurrido?

Shun: No lo se, pero creo que Dan esta inbolucrado, y no se ve nada bien esto

*Con El emperador Barodius y Kazarina*

Emperados Barodius: Con que Dark no la derroto eh...

Kazarina: No pero almenos ya conoce su estilo de combate, lo cual le dara ventaja en el proximo encuentro con ella

Emperados Barodius: Esta vez no habra herrores, pero antes de empezar a pelear, Dark deberia de enfrentar a Daraika un par de veces mas, entyre mas sepa de ella mas nos veneficiara

Kazarina: Claro emperador, tan pronto se recupere lo volvere a mandar

*Con Daraika y Vempire*

Daraika estaba corriendo muy triste y al mismo tiempo enojdada, en eso siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho y cae al suelo.

Vempire: ¡Daraika! ¿Estas bien? -Hacercandoce a ella-

Daraika: -Moviendoce lentamente- Si, solo que aun sigo lastimada por mi encuentro con Dark, creo que estoy muy debil para correr -En eso escucha a alguien que se hacercaba rapidamente-

Dan: -Gritaba desde lejos- ¡Runo! ¡No es lo que pienzas! ¡Dejame explicarte!

Daraika: -Parandoce lenta y dolorosamente-

Vempire: No te muevas, te lastimaras mas

Daraika: -Parada- No me importa, lo ultimoq ue quiero ahora es escucharle -Salta y se esconde en un arbòl, y Vempire la sigue-

Dan: -Llega y voltea a ver a todos lados- ¿Dondè esta?

Drago: -Haciendo lo mismo- Creo que no esta aqui

Dan: Runo dejame explicarte... ¡Porfavor! -Empieza a correr de nuevo-

*Con Daraika*

Estaba en el arbòl aun adolorida y casi sin moverse.

Vempire: Daraika, debes descansa, deberiamos regresar

Daraika: No lo are, no ahora, no se por que pero cuando dijo eso me dolio... y mucho... -Empiezan a escurrir lagrimas por sus mejillas-

Vempire: Tal vez... ese joven y tu se conocian antes de que te convirtieras en Daraika, ya sabes, cuando eras Runo

Daraika: No... Yo no lo... -Se toca la cabeza y cierra fuertemente los ojos-

=Flash Back=

Dan: Lo siento chicas, pero tendras que esperar otra vez, no me olviden nenas

Runo: -Con una venita en la frente- ¡No vuelvas jamas!

Dan: -Parandoce enfrente de ella y tomandola de las manos mientaras le susurra- Siento mucho que no vengan, tranquila volvere

Runo: -Sonrojada- Si

Doc Michael: -Ensendiendo una gran maquina- Ya veo... no tarden mucho chicos...

Dan: -Junta ambas manos de Runo con las suyas y las eleva al nivel del pecho de Runo y mira a los ojos con cariño a la joven minetras esta hace lo mismo-

Michael:Realineando los controles del objetivo... Calibrando los estabilizadores...

Runo: -Dan se separa lentamente de ella-

Michael: Y guala listos para partir

Dan: -Se separa po completo de Runo- Hasta luego -Dan se va-

=Fin del Flash back=

Daraika: ¿Que fue...?

Vempire: ¡¿Estas bien?

Daraika: -Confundida- Si, eso creo... -_Esa chica... tenia la misma cara que yo... pero imposible, nustro pelo y ojos son diferentes... pero... Alice tambien tenia el cabello y ojos doferentes... quisas ea chica era... no imporsible no puede... o si... esa chica seria antes yo... esa chica quisas sea Runo...-_

Vempire: Daraika... -Dijo en forma de suspiro-

**Chapter 20**

¿Que les parecio? si lo se corto DX pero el tiemp¬¬* pero bueno, para que vean que no soy mala... tratare de actualizar este fin de semana :3 pero antes... tarea... maestros... weba... no me ataken .! sin otra cosa mas kd ecir exepto "se cuidan" y DEJEN COMENTRIOS se despide esta chica XD

SAHONARA!


	24. Chapter 21

¡Lamento la tardanza! Verán, desde el sábado he estado enferma =_= y algunas otras escritoras igual, por eso nos habíamos retrasado, ¿pues a quien le gusta escribir mientras esta tirado/a en la cama? Pero bueno, al fin termine la continuación aunque con un poco de –Empieza a toser- lo siento, en fin ¿en que estaba? ¡Ah sí! Les recomiendo un fantic muy gracioso XD se llama **"Facebook Bakugan"** muy bueno se los recomiendo, es de mi hermanito perdido "**Evan de la Rosa" **a mí me encanto, espero y a ustedes también. Bueno, aquí les dejo este capi, algo corto pero ice un gran esfuerzo por terminarlo, espero les guste (y si no se dan cuenta no tiene faltas de ortografía *-* creo XD) ¡Nos volvemos a leer haya abajo!

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Estaba en el árbol aun adolorida y casi sin moverse.

Vempire: Daraika, debes descansa, deberíamos regresar

Daraika: No lo are, no ahora, no sé por qué pero cuando dijo eso me dolió... y mucho... -Empiezan a escurrir lagrimas por sus mejillas-

Vempire: Tal vez... ese joven y tú se conocían antes de que te convirtieras en Daraika, ya sabes, cuando eras Runo

Daraika: No... Yo no lo... -Se toca la cabeza y cierra fuertemente los ojos-

=Flash Back=

Dan: Lo siento chicas, pero tendrás que esperar otra vez, no me olviden nenas

Runo: -Con una venita en la frente- ¡No vuelvas jamás!

Dan: -Parándose enfrente de ella y tomándola de las manos mientras le susurra- Siento mucho que no vengan, tranquila volveré

Runo: -Sonrojada- Si

Doc. Michael: -Encendiendo una gran máquina- Ya veo... no tarden mucho chicos...

Dan: -Junta ambas manos de Runo con las suyas y las eleva al nivel del pecho de Runo y mira a los ojos con cariño a la joven mientras esta hace lo mismo-

Michael: Realineando los controles del objetivo... Calibrando los estabilizadores...

Runo: -Dan se separa lentamente de ella-

Michael: Y guala listos para partir

Dan: -Se separa por completo de Runo- Hasta luego -Dan se va-

=Fin del Flash back=

Daraika: ¿Que fue...?

Vempire: ¡¿Estas bien?

Daraika: -Confundida- Si, eso creo... -_Esa chica... tenía la misma cara que yo... pero imposible, nuestro pelo y ojos son diferentes... pero... Alice también tenía el cabello y ojos diferentes... quizás esa chica era... no imposible no puede... o si... esa chica seria antes yo... esa chica quizás sea Runo...-_

Vempire: Daraika... -Dijo en forma de suspiro-

**Chapter 21**

*Con Dark y Zenet*

Dark estaba recargado en una de las paredes del castillo, estaba algo pensativo y a la ves tranquilo, en eso llega una Gundaliana y rompe esa paz que tenía Dark.

Zenet: ¿No deberías estar descansando?

Dark: ¿Parece que necesito descansar?

Zenet: La verdad no, sanas rápido he

Dark: -La ignora y empieza a caminar alejándose de ella-

Zenet: ¿Me estas escuchando?

Hampire: -Saliendo del bolcillo de Dark- ¿A dónde vamos?

Dark: Quiero ir de paseo, creo que visitare la Tierra

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan seguía buscando a Daraika, había estado buscándola durante mucho tiempo y aun no la encontraba, Drago solo se limitaba a ayudare a encontrarla y a ver a su compañero preocupado.

Dan: ¡Runo! –Gritaba viendo a todos lados_-¿Dónde estará?_

Drago: Dan cálmate, no pudo haber ido tan lejos

Dan: Lo sé pero aun así quiero encontrarla y explicarle todo lo antes posible

Drago: En ese caso no tenemos tiempo que perder –dice para ponerse a buscar más rápido-

*Con algunos de los peleadores*

Fabia, Ren, Marucho, Alice, Shun y Julie estaban en el comedor cenando en eso Alice nota que faltaban 2 de sus amigos y rompe el silencio con una pregunta.

Alice: ¿Dónde están Dan y Daraika?

Fabia: Si, es raro el no ver a Daraika y aún más raro el no ver a Dan

Marucho: Si, Dan nunca falta a la cena –Dice algo preocupado-

Ren: Me pregunto dónde estarán –Dice en tono algo serio-

Shun: -Algo pensativo- No tengo hambre, iré a dormir –Dice levantándose para salir del comedor-

Alice: ¿Shun por qué te vas? –Lo sigue-

*Con Daraika y Vempire*

Daraika estaba sobre el mismo árbol, al parecer tenía mucho dolor de cabeza y no se sentía muy bien, Vempire se sentía inútil al no poder ni convencerla de regresar a la mansión de marucho para que le ayudaran.

Vempire: Daraika debemos ir a que te chequen

Daraika: No gracias, así estoy ayyy –se toca la cabeza-

Vempire: ¿Daraika por qué te empezó a doler la cabeza?

Daraika: No lo sé, vi una escena y después me empezó a doler –dice sin dejar de tocarse la cabeza-

Vempire: ¿Escena? ¿Qué escena?

Daraika: Vi a una joven de cabello azul cielo y a Dan, estaban juntos en eso él la toma de las manos y… no soporto la cabeza… -Dice cerrando los ojos y encogiéndose en hombros-

Vempire: Una… chica de cabello azul… -_No imposible, no puede ser Daraika… acaso… no imposible si son sus recuerdos ella… no, no puede recordarlos, se suponía que olvidaría du pasado para siempre-_

Daraika: Vempire, ¿esta… todo bien…?

Vempire: Si, bueno no, Daraika… -D_ebo decirle_- Daraika, ahí algo que debo decirte…

Daraika: …

*Con Dan y Drago*

Se habían detenido en un parque, ya era muy tarde y Dan no encontraba a Runo, Drago estaba con el igual, desesperándose por no encontrarla. Pero, lo que no sabía, era que alguien lo estaba viendo a la distancia.

Dan: -Mirando el reloj de su Bakupod- Ya es casi media noche _-¿Runo dónde estás?-_

Drago: Ya es muy tarde

Dan: No me importa no me iré sin antas aclarar las cosas con Runo

¿?: ¿Te importa mucho esa chica eh?

Dan: ¿Quién dijo eso?

¿?: La persona que hace lo mismo que tú, buscar a Daraika

Dan: ¡Sal de una vez, deja de esconderte en la oscuridad cobarde!

¿?: -Apareciendo detrás de Dan- Pero mis modales, mi nombre es Dark, Dark Kurayami

Dan: ¿Dark…Kurayami…?

Drago: _-Tengo un mal presentimiento-_

Dark: En fin, es hora de algo de diversión ¿No lo crees?

Dan: ¿A qué te refieres?

Dark: -Empezando a brillar- ¡Batalla Bakugan! –El cielo se cubre de 6 colores; Los mismos colores de los 6 atributos Bakugan- ¿Listo para una pelea? Como no encuentro a Daraika tu podrías darme algo de diversión

Dan: Ya te recordé, eres el que peleo en la mañana con Daraika, veo que te recuperas rápido

Dark: ¿Te sorprenderé? Después de todo esto no es nada, nos aves lo fuerte que puedo ser –sacando una carta portal-

Dan: No presumas, tú tampoco sabes de lo que YO soy capaz –Haciendo lo mismo-

Dan/Dark: -Lanzando cartas portales al campo- ¡Carta portal lista!

*Con Daraika y Vempire*

Daraika: ¿Qué?

Vempire: Debías saberlo

Daraika: ¿Todo el tiempo supiste eso y nunca me lo dijiste?

Vempire: Lo siento, sé que debí decirte, pero no era necesario, pero viendo a Dark, me temo que debía decirte

Daraika: No lo puedo creer, como pudo ser… -En eso una gran luz ilumina el cielo- ¿E…Eso es una batalla?

Vempire: No puede ser, Nadie puede abrir un campo Bakugan en medio de la ciudad, nadie solo tú puedes

Daraika: Te equivocas, ahí alguien más que también puede...

Vempire: …

Daraika: Dark…Kurayami…

**Fin del Chapter 21**

¡LISTO! ¿Qué les pareció? En mi opinión no muy buena como las anteriores XD en especial porque no tenía muchas ganas de escribir u,u pero voy a tratar de actualizar en menos tiempo, aunque me duela por tanta gripe y tos ¬¬ pero tratare! ^^ dejen sus hermosos comentarios, entre más haiga más fuerza me dan para escribir y crear una continuación mejor que la anterior ^^ nos vemos a la próxima!

SAHONARA!


	25. Chapter 22

Lo se me tarde mucho, y quizás quieran matarme u_u pues les habido que llegaron tarde XD **Aika Kuso** ya lo izo X_X jajaja XD Bueno aquí esta la continuación :3 algo tarde u_u pero aquí esta, espero les guste, bueno, nos leemos allá abajo ;D

**-SIMBOLOS:**

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Daraika: ¿Qué?

Vempire: Debías saberlo

Daraika: ¿Todo el tiempo supiste eso y nunca me lo dijiste?

Vempire: Lo siento, sé que debí decirte, pero no era necesario, pero viendo a Dark, me temo que debía decirte

Daraika: No lo puedo creer, como pudo ser… -En eso una gran luz ilumina el cielo- ¿E…Eso es una batalla?

Vempire: No puede ser, Nadie puede abrir un campo Bakugan en medio de la ciudad, nadie solo tú puedes

Daraika: Te equivocas, ahí alguien más que también puede...

Vempire: …

Daraika: Dark…Kurayami…

**Chapter 22**

Shun estaba en el techo, veía la ciudad algo pensativo, en eso siente la presencia de alguien y se da la media vuelta rápidamente poniendo posición de defensa (lo cual hizo por instinto) pero al ver que era Alice se paró y continuo y le hablo.

Shun: Eres tu Alice, pensé que eras alguien mas

Alice: ¿Quién pensaste que era?

Shun: -Volteando la vista para seguir apreciando las luces de la ciudad- No lo sé, simplemente pensé que eras alguien mas

Alice: Sabes que paso verdad

Shun: ¿De que hablas?

Alice: No te agás, lo que paso entre Dan y Runo

Shun: …

*Con Fabia y Ren*

Fabia estaba entrando a una habitación aislada la cual estaba casi sellad, entro seguida por Ren.

Ren: ¿Qué haces Fabia?

Fabia: Nada, solo quise dar una vuelta

¿?: ¿Cuándo veré a Runo? –Dice una esfera que aparece detrás de ellos-

Ren: Ya te dijimos Tigrera, Runo aun no recuerda nada, mientras no recuerde nada no te puede ver o podría lastimar su ya de por sí dañada memoria

Haldranoid: Es cierto Tigrera, hay que esperar –Dice otra esfera apareciendo detrás de Tigrera-

Tigrera: Lo se pero ya no aguanto, quiero ver a Runo… Además, ¿Por qué no puedo salir de este cuarto?

Fabia: Tigrera entiende, si te llega haber podría salir herida mentalmente, debes esperar

En ese momento se escucho un extraño ruido seguido de explosiones y ráfagas de viento, las cuales eran muy intensas.

Ren: ¿Que es…?

Tigrera: No se ustedes pero…

Haldranoid: Eso sonó como…

Fabia: Una batalla…

Ren: ¿En medio de la ciudad? No puede haber un campo, para eso se necesitaría un…

Fabia: Campo de batalla, Daraika puede abrir campos de batalla y si ella puede…

Tigrera: Dark igual

Ren: ¿Estas diciendo que Daraika esta teniendo una batalla?

Fabia: Es posible –Sale corriendo y Ren va tras ella-

Haldranoid: No planearas…

Tigrera: En ese caso quédate aquí y cúbreme –Se va tras ellos-

Haldranoid: -Me arrepentiré de eso –Sale tras Tigrera-

*Con Daraika y Vempire*

Daraika corría tambaleándose por las calles rumbo al centro, justo donde esta el parque seguida por Vempire.

Vempire: ¿Quién crees que este peleando?

Daraika: No lo se, solo espero y llegar a tiempo –Dice adolorida, pero con tono de enojo y preocupación-

Vempire: ¿Estas enojada verdad?

Daraika: ¿Qué esperabas? No me dijiste nada y ahora resulta que no solo poseo ADN de Bakugan si no que también soy…

Vempire: Daraika…

Daraika: Después de esto ambos hablaremos

*Con Dan y Dark*

Dark: ¡Hampire surge! –Aparece un gran Bakugan Darkus rodeado de un ahora muy oscura-

Dan: ¡Drago surge!

Dark: ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque asesino! –El ataque izo que su Bakugan se moviera muy rápido y atacara a Drago con una especia de cuchilla-

Drago: -Retrocediendo- ¡Dan!

Dan: ¡Poder activado! ¡Dragón Galáctico! –Esquivo el resto del ataque-

Hampire: -Ataca a Drago con sus puños mientras Drago sale volando y Hampire lo sigue-

Dark: ¿Por qué no te rindes? así te ahorraras la derrota y no perderás a tu Bakugan

Dan: ¡Eso jamás! ¡Nunca me rendiré y menos frente a seres como tu!

Dark: Te arrepentirás de tu decisión –Dice con cara de pocos amigos-

*Con Alice y Shun*

Shun ya le había contado lo poco que sabia sobre lo ocurrido hace un rato entre Dan y Daraika.

Alice: ¿Que crees que habrá pasado?

Shun: Ni idea, pero Dan tiene la culpa al parecer –En eso se ven luces en el cielo que duran uno segundos, después se ven ataques y se sienten explosiones y cuando creían que se había terminado ven a Drago volando por el cielo y atacando a un Bakugan Darkus que ugual lo atacaba-

Alice: Una batalla

Shun: De donde habrá venido ese Bakugan y se campo, pensé que solo Daraika podría abrir campos de…

Shun/Alice: ¡Dark! –Salen corriendo rumbo a la parte de abajo-

*Con Marucho*

Marucho: No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Dónde se metieron todos?

¿?: Amo Marucho

Marucho: ¿Qué ocurre Kato?

Kato: No está el joven Ren ni la joven Fabia

Marucho: Primero Dan y ahora ellos, ¿Dime has visto a Shun o a Alice?

Kato: Me temo que…

Shun: -Pasando entre Kato y Marucho seguido por Alice- ¡Andando Marucho!

Alice: ¡Hay una emergencia!

Marucho: Kato checa las cámaras de seguridad y avíseme y ve algo inusual –Dice para después ir tras Shun y Alice-

Kato: Entendido amo Marucho

*Con Fabia y Ren*

Estaban llegando tratando de no caerse por los terremotos ocasionados por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el parque.

Fabia: -Llegando al parque y mirando al cielo- No puede ser

Ren: -Llegando tras de ella- Es una pelea entre Dan y Dark

Fabia: -_No me esperaba que Dan fuera el que estuviera peleando, tu puedes Dan, no dejes que te venza-_

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan: -_No puedo perder esta batalla, no lo are_-Piensa con mirada de Enojo y determinación-

**Fin del capitulo 22**

Lamento lo corto que esta u_u pero si ponía el resto de la batalla iba a ser muy largo Dx el resto lo pondré en el siguiente capi, y en el que sigue de ese habrá otra pelea pero no entre Dark y Dan XD si no entre Dark y Daraika. Los leeré en el próximo capi, a si!, DEJEN CMENTARIOS me hace sentir feliz leer sus comentarios y así saber que piensan de este loco fic :3 hasta la próxima SAHONARA n.n


	26. Chapter 23

HolaHola! n.n Antes de comenzar les quiero recomendar que lean mi ultimo Short-Fic y también conocido como mi regalo de Navidad hacia los seguidores de fanfiction (todos los escritores y lectores) que leen fic's de Bakugan se llama; **"Una navidad inolvidable" **Las parejas son: DanXRuno, AliceXShun y JulieXBilly. Espero puedan leerlo y dejar comentario, y me digan si hago un fic con el o no, y si lo llegara a hacer seguiría la petición de **Aika Kuso** y pondría o mas bien agregaría a la pareja MiraXAce**. ****Antes de cualquier otra cosa ay algo que debo decir… Aki Kazami **–Dando un suspiro- …Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo ! **Perdóname la vida :C no se me olvido que me preguntaste en que capitulo Alice regresa a ser humana, y desde que me lo preguntaste se supone que te contestaría pero se me olvida y repito; **Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –Una hora después- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -2 horas después- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -50 años después- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento -100 años después. Y hablando un esqueleto desde una tumba- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! **Y la respuesta es el capitulo especial Ch 16**y enserio Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento **y para remediar mi retraso cerebral ¬¬ te dedicare este capitulo :3 **pero enserio! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, Lo siento, lo siento, lo sieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeento!

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Marucho: No puedo creerlo… ¡¿Dónde se metieron todos?

¿?: Amo Marucho

Marucho: ¿Qué ocurre Kato?

Kato: No está el joven Ren ni la joven Fabia

Marucho: Primero Dan y ahora ellos, ¿Dime has visto a Shun o a Alice?

Kato: Me temo que…

Shun: -Pasando entre Kato y Marucho seguido por Alice- ¡Andando Marucho!

Alice: ¡Hay una emergencia!

Marucho: Kato checa las cámaras de seguridad y avíseme y ve algo inusual –Dice para después ir tras Shun y Alice-

Kato: Entendido amo Marucho

*Con Fabia y Ren*

Estaban llegando tratando de no caerse por los terremotos ocasionados por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo en el parque.

Fabia: -Llegando al parque y mirando al cielo- No puede ser

Ren: -Llegando tras de ella- Es una pelea entre Dan y Dark

Fabia: -_No me esperaba que Dan fuera el que estuviera peleando, tu puedes Dan, no dejes que te venza-_

*Con Dan y Drago*

Dan: -_No puedo perder esta batalla, no lo are_-Piensa con mirada de Enojo y determinación-

**Chapter 23 (Dedicado a Aki Kazami)**

Daraika corría por las calles con un pequeño pero intenso dolor de cabeza, corría preocupada y asustada, preocupada por su "amigo" Dan y asustada por lo que le podría pasar a ella y a sus viejos y nuevos amigos, se lograban escuchar explosiones y gritos, se podía sentir temblores ocasionados por los ataques de una batalla que tenia lugar.

Vempire: -Deteniéndose y mirando hacia el cielo- Daraika mira

Daraika: -Haciendo lo mismo- ¿Dan…?

Vempire: Dark lo esta atacando con todo –En eso se ve a Drago estrellarse contra el suelo-

Daraika: ¡Drago, Dan no! –Solo se lograba ver humo brotando del lugar donde el impacto se había echo- ¡Vempire! –Grita a su compañero para después correr a donde se encontraba Drago y Dan-

***Con Fabia y Ren***

Fabia: -Mirando impactada al noreste donde se había estrellado Drago junto a Dan- No…No puede ser…

Ren: -Igual- Drago…Dan…¿Ellos…Están…?

Fabia: ¡No! –Dice para después correr hacia donde el accidente y con Ren corriendo tras de ella-

***Con Dark***

Dark estaba en el hombro de Hampire viendo a Drago estrellado contra el suelo y a Dan inconsciente tirado a un lado con algo de sangre emanando de su cabeza.

Dark: Lastima…Creí que me daría mas pelea, creo que solo fue una perdida de tiempo –En eso ve a Daraika dirigiéndose al lugar- Perfecto…

***Con Daraika***

Corría desesperada hacia donde estaba emanando el humo, estaba tan preocupada por Dan que olvido por completo su dolor de cabeza y el miedo que poseía hace unos minutos.

Daraika: Por favor…que no le haiga…pasado nada a Dan…por favor… -En ese momento dio un salto hacia atrás ya que sentía que alguien se acercaba y al momento en que volvió a tocar el suelo pudo distinguir a Dark aterrizando enfrente de ella, justo donde estaba hace un segundo- Dark…

Dark: ¿Me extrañabas?

Daraika: Tu…¿Qué le asiste a Dan?

Dark: Yo solo…me encargue de el

Daraika: No…-Con lagrimas en los ojos- Dan…

Dark: Ahora ven conmigo –Dándose una media vuelta y sacando su espada para poder tele transportarse pero justo cuando la iba a desenfundar-

Daraika: -Cabizbaja- No

Dark: -Con tono de sicópata- ¿Qué…Dijiste…?

Daraika: -Aun cabizbaja- Lo que oíste, no iré contigo y no iré a ningún lado –En eso Dark voltea a verla cabizbajo pero con mirada seria- Hasta vengar a Dan…

Dark: En ese caso –Poniendo sonrisa de demente- Morirás

Daraika: Ya veremos quien morirá

Dark: -Soltando su espada, que seguía en su funda, y dando un gran brinco aterrizando en el hombro de Hampire- ¡Prepárate para morir!

Daraika: -Susurrando- Ya veremos –Hablando en voz alta- ¡Bakugan…Pelea! ¡Vempire surge!

Vempire: -Siguiendo y dando un gran rugido ((n.a: Se me olvidaba decir que Vempire es como una especia de mescla entre guerrero y vampiro XD al igual que Hampire))- Prepárate para una verdadera pelea

Hampire: Eso es lo mismo que iba a decir

Dark: ¡Poder activado! ¡Ataque asesino!

Vempire: -Esquivando el ataque- Daraika…

Daraika: -asintiendo con la cabeza- Si… ¡Poder activado! ¡Tornado Pyrus!

Hampire: –Siendo afectado por el ataque-

Dark: -Agarrándose con dificultad de Hampire para no caer-_Nada mal, logro golpear a Hampire, aun así no es suficiente-_ ¡Carta portal abierta! ¡Translación Pyrus!

Daraika: -desde el hombro de Vempire- ¡¿Qué?

Dark: Esta carta portal aumenta el poder de mi Hampire 100gs por cada Bakugan Pyrus en el campo, y disminuye el poder de mi contrincante, tu Vempire, la misma cantidad

Daraika: ¡Poder activado! ¡¿Pero qué?

Dark: Se me olvidaba, mi carta portal anula los poderes de mi oponente

Daraika: -Con cara de enojada y preocupada-

***Con Marucho, Shun y Alice***

Corrían hacia donde se veía a dos Bakugan Pyrus peleando, cuando estaban mas cerca Shun logro ver que ninguno de los 2 Bakugan era Drago y se empezó a preocupar.

Shun: -Deteniéndose y mirando a los Bakugan pelear-

Alice: -Deteniéndose al igual que Marucho- Shun…¿Qué pasa?

Shun: Si Dan no esta en la pelea, donde estará

Alice: Esos deben ser Runo y Dark

Marucho: Pero Dan hubiera tratado de ayudar a Daraika

Shun: Eso lo se Marucho, por eso me parece extraño, demasiado…

Alice: -Tratando de levantar los ánimos- Seguro esta bien y esta ayudando a los peatones

Marucho: Si es lo mas seguro

Shun: Si, tal vez…

***Con Daraika y Vempire***

Vempire y Hampire se encontraban en una terrible batalla, todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos terminaba echo pedazos, incluyendo los edificios de la cuidad y esta mismo, de pronto Hampire ataco y Vempire se estrello contra un edificio ((n.a: Que por pura casualidad estaba deshabitado al igual que la ciudad y los pocos ciudadanos que quedaban estaban saliendo de esta)).

Daraika: -Agarrada de un hueco que estaba en una pared destruida por la batalla y llena de rasguños y uno que otro moretón- ¡Vempire!

Vempire: -Levantándose lentamente y saliendo del edifico que había penetrado- Estoy bien Daraika, no te preocupes

Dark: -Igual que Daraika y para do en el techo de un edificio- ¿Te rindes?

Daraika: ¡Jamás!

Dark: ¡Hampire! –El mencionado se para enfrente de Vempire y lo toma por el cullo empezando a ahorcarlo-

Daraika: ¡No! ¡Vempire…!

*Con Dan y Drago*

Estaban tirados en el suelo, se encontraban heridos, pero aun mas Dan que estaba sangrando y se encontraba inconsciente, Drago empieza a reaccionar y ve a Dan. En eso, Se convierte en esfera y se acerca a Dan.

Drago: ¡Dan…Dan despierta vamos amigo!

Dan: …

Drago: -Saltando y dándole leves golpes a Dan en la espalda, ya que tenia forma de esfera- Dan...Dan esto no es gracioso, vamos despierta… ¡Dan!

¿?: ¡Dan…Drago…!

¿?: ¿Donde están?

Drago: ¡Fabia, Ren estamos aquí!

Fabia: -Acercándose- ¿Chicos están…? –Ve a Dan- ¡¿Dan?

Ren: -Viendo a Dan- No puede ser… ¡Dan!

Fabia: -Enfrente de Dan y revisándolo sin moverlo mucho- Ren, Dan esta herido

Ren: Sin el Yet de Marucho no podemos hacerlo, la cuidad esta siendo destruida y el hospital fue evacuado

Fabia: Dan…resiste…

Drago: Vamos Dan, no te rindas…despierta…

***Con Shun y los demás***

Se habían detenido y estaban en un callejón, no habían podido seguir avanzando por la pelea entre Daraika y Dark, y no podían entrar ya que era peligroso, pero no estaban solos los 3 peleadores, ya que en el camino se habían encontrado con un par de Bakugan.

Shun: -En el callejón- ¿Por qué están aquí?

Haldranoid: -Cabeza 1- Es que veras… nosotros…

Haldranoid: -Cabeza 3- ¡Nos perdimos!

Alice: -No muy convencida- ¿Enserio?

Tigrera: No, no es cierto, nos salimos porque estábamos artos de ser solo observadores

Haldranoid: -Cabeza 3- Para que seguir mintiendo, es cierto lo que dice Tigrera

Marucho: Se que no les… –Se escucha una explosión y todos se tiran al suelo- No les gusta esperar, pero no pueden pelear, de por si Runo no recuerda nada, si te ve Tigrera seria un gran problema

Haldranoid: ¡Pero Alice ya recupero la memoria! Y me ve y no le pasa nada

Shun: Alice no, pero, Runo…

Alice: Es cierto, Runo aun no recupera la memoria, y menos a regresado a la normalidad, no podemos arriesgarla no así

Haldranoid: -Las tres cabezas- Bien…

***Con Daraika y Dark***

Sus Bakugan seguían pelando, no usaban poderes en ese momento, solo eran golpes y cuchillazos, poseían espadas como sus compañeros, excepto que las suyas fueron invocadas por unas carta portal.

Daraika: -Exhausta_- No puedo seguir peleando, casi no tengo energía _–Le empieza a doler la cabeza, de nuevo- Mi…Mi cabeza…

Dark: -Cansado y viéndola- Perfecto… -Saca su espada y se dirige a ella para lastimarla-

***Con Shun y los demás***

Shun: -Viendo la escena- ¡Runo!

Marucho/Alice: ¡Cuidado Runo!

***Con Daraika***

Daraika: -Viendo a Dark acercarse a ella con su espada-

Dark: ¡Nos vemos! –Empuña su espada fuertemente quedando solo a unos centímetros para cortarle el cráneo a la mitad-

Daraika: Ahhhhhhhh! –Grita sin mover un solo musculo-

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p>Asta aquí le dejo XD ¿Qué les pareció? :3 a mi me gusto XD aunque espero no dejar suspenso sobre Danny :'( y sobre Daraika o.o solo diré que el siguiente capi habrá sangre wajajajajaja XD debo dejar de juntarme con sicópatas -.-" en fin, espero les haiga gustado :3 dejen comentarios plis! Me ayudan a escribir continuaciones *-* espero y si dejen eee :3 no vemos a la continuación! Entre mas comentarios dejen mas rápido actualizo. Aqui entre nos, ya tengo la conti jijijijiji y la subire dentro de 3 semanas XD no es cierto no soy tan mala, si ants de que termine el dia me llegan 6 comentarios la subo ¿Que dicen? bueno, ya veremos, tal vez si la suba ustedes deciden y espero y<strong> Aki<strong> me perdone u_u bueno nos vemos!

SAHONARA! :3 n.n


	27. Chapter 24

¡Aquí les dejo el capitulo! Sé que algunos les dije que quías el mañana (lunes) pero y tenia mas de la mitad y ya no tenia ganas de escribir y muchos ya querían saber lo que había pasado así que subí lo que ya tenia, es poco lo se -.-" pero al menos los aliviara ya que algunos (mayoría) pensaba que Daraika (Runo) había muerto, pues la verdad ningún personaje morirá, al menos no aun XD no mentira… aunque ¬¬… jejejeje XD Bueno aquí les dejo esta continuación corta, pero creo que ¿buena? Bueno ustedes me dicen como me quedo en sus hermosos comentarios *-*

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

**Amor en peligro**

Los Bakugan de Daraika y Dark seguían pelando, no usaban poderes en ese momento, solo eran golpes y cuchillazos, poseían espadas como sus compañeros, excepto que las suyas fueron invocadas por unas carta portal.

Daraika: -Exhausta_- No puedo seguir peleando, casi no tengo energía _–Le empieza a doler la cabeza, de nuevo- Mi…Mi cabeza…

Dark: -Cansado y viéndola- Perfecto… -Saca su espada y se dirige a ella para lastimarla-

***Con Shun y los demás***

Shun: -Viendo la escena- ¡Runo!

Marucho/Alice: ¡Cuidado Runo!

***Con Daraika***

Daraika: -Viendo a Dark acercarse a ella con su espada-

Dark: ¡Nos vemos! –Empuña su espada fuertemente quedando solo a unos centímetros para cortarle el cráneo a la mitad-

Daraika: Ahhhhhhhh! –Grita sin mover un solo musculo-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: parte 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Fabia y Ren veían como peleaban Daraika y Dark, solo se veían a sus Bakugan y a ellos atacándose y esquivando sus ataques.<p>

Fabia: No puedo creer que esta pelea este costando tanto, solo espero y todo se arregle pronto

Ren: Yo igual

Dan: …

***Con Kazarina y Barodius***

Kazarina: Dark esta en posición, es cuestión de tiempo

Barodius: Perfecto, Zenet

Zenet: Si emperador Barodius

Barodius: Zenet, ahora

Zenet: Entendido –Poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación-

Barodius: Kazarina, avísame cuando este todo listo

Kazarina: Si Emperador Barodius

Barodius: Este será el fin de esa traidora, y con suerte también de los peleadores

***Con Daraika***

Estaba plasmada, ya ni gritar pudo, solo podía ver la espada acercarse a ella de una manera muy peligrosa la cual podía costarle la vida, justo cuando la espada iba a atravesarla escucho algo que la ayudo a reaccionar.

Daraika: -en shock-

_¿?: Runo…_

Daraika: -_Esa voz…yo…yo la conozco…_ -Reacciona justo a tiempo y esquiva la espada de Dark, pero no sin antes lastimarla ya que le había ocasionado una gran cortada en el hombro izquierdo, un poco mas profundo el corte y le hubiera arrancado el brazo_- Eso estuvo cerca…-_

Dark: Que mal…falle… -dijo de lo mas tranquilo- creí que si acabaría contigo, lastima

Daraika: -Exhausta y con miedo- Pre…prepárate, por que si quieres pelear, pelearemos de verdad –sacando su espada con el brazo derecho y agarrándola únicamente con ese brazo ya que el otro le dolía mucho-

Dark: -Aura maligna- Creo que al fin tendré algo de diversión

***Con Shun, Alice y Marucho***

Tigrera: -Detrás de Shun- Eso estuvo cerca –dice aliviada-

Shun: -Igual- Si, eso si asusto

Alice: -Aun asustada- Si, creí que había sido su fin

Marucho: Que alivio que Runo este bien, ahora debemos encontrar a Dan y los demás

Haldranoid: Andando

***Con Daraika y Dark***

Peleaban a espadazos, cuando estaban apunto de cortarse esquivaban los ataques del otro o simplemente los bloqueaban con sus espadas, no dejaban de pelear hasta que ambos estaban muy exhaustos, entonces Daraika decidió hablar.

Daraika: ¡Vempire regresa! –Su Bakugan, que estaba más que cansado, se convierte en esfera y se va a la mano de ella-

Dark: -Confundido- Hampire ¡Regresa! –Su Bakugan hace lo mismo pero va a la mano de el-

Daraika: -Exhausta- ¿Por qué…?

Dark: -Sin entender- ¿Por qué…que?

Daraika: ¿Por qué Kurayami?

Dark: Jejejeje Ya sabes el verdadero significado de nuestro apellido verdad

Daraika: ¿Por qué ese es nuestro apellido?

Dark: Fácil, cuando tu ADN fue modificado, no solo cambiaste genéticamente, si no también mentalmente

Daraika: -Empezándose a asustar- ¡¿A que te refieres?

Dark: Al pasar eso tu lado "bueno" desapareció, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que traiciones a los peleadores, Kasie se salvo, pero tu no

Daraika: …

Dark: El significado de nuestro apellido "Kurayami" es "Maldad" eres mala, quizás ahora no lo demuestres, pero eres maldad pura, para eso fuiste creada y por eso morirás

Daraika: -Entrando en estado de Shock- Ma…Maldad…

***Con Fabia y Ren***

Ren: Ya me canse de estar aquí sin hacer nada, debemos hacer algo y rápido

¿?: ¡Fabia, Ren Dan!

Fabia: ¡Alice!

Ren: Shun y Marucho también están

Shun: -Viendo a Dan- ¡Dan! –Se acerca a el- Dan, reacciona, Dan –Moviéndolo un poco-

Dan: …Sh-Shun…

Shun: Me alegra ver que estas bien

Dan: -Aun en el suelo- ¿Qué paso?

Drago: Dark nos dio una paliza, y casi se desase de ti

Fabia: Pero Runo se esta enfrentando a el

Dan –Levantándose-

Alice: Dan no te muevas mucho, aun estas herido

Fabia: Si Dan, no deberías moverte

Dan: No se preocupen Chicas, estoy bien

Shun: Estas seguro Dan

Dan: Si, he estado en peores condiciones, aunque en estos momentos no recuerdo ninguna

Marucho: Chicos miren –Señalando la cuidad destruida-

Dan: Si Marucho, ya vimos que la ciudad esta destruida

Marucho: Eso no n_nU me refería a que ya no se ve a Daraika y Dark pelando, es mas ya no veo a ninguno de los dos

Fabia: -Empezándose a preocupar- ¿Creen que la batalla ya habrá terminado?

Alice: -Igual- Lo dudo

Ren: Lo mejor será ir al edificio donde la vimos por última vez

Dan: _-Runo…-_

***Con Dark y Daraika***

Dark: Jejejeje Veo que te sorprendió la noticia eh

Daraika: La verdad, ya lo sabia

Dark: ¿Entonces porque preguntas?

Daraika: Por que eso no es todo ¿verdad?

Dark: …

Daraika: -Poniéndose de pie- Tu planes reales, no eran enfrentarte a Dan, ni derrotarme, era debilitarme verdad

Dark: -Sonrisa maligna- Adivinaste –En eso aparece Zenet y Jesse detrás de Daraika, Zenet con un extraño palo la electrocuta haciendo que cayera inconsciente, estaba demasiado herida para aguantar esa descarga eléctrica, Jesse atrapa a Daraika y la carga en brazos-

Jesse: Listo

¿?: ¡Runo! –Se escucharon unas voces que provenían detrás de Dark, Zenet y Jesse, eran los peleadores que salían de un elevador-

Dark: -Empuñando su espada y creando un portal- Llegan tarde peleadores, y no se preocupen, morirá tan rápido que no sufrirá…tanto… -atraviesa el portal seguido por Zenet y Jesse con Daraika en sus brazos-

Se fueron tan rápido que los peleadores no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos.

Fabia: No podemos quedarnos así mientras lastiman a Runo

Ren: No lo aremos, debemos ir por ella

Shun: Es muy peligroso

Alice: No me importa, no me quedare de brazos cruzados

Tigrera: Ni yo

Haldranoid: -Las tres cabezas- Ni nosotros

Dan: Así se habla

Marucho: Aun así no iremos todavía, estamos exhaustos y Dan esta muy herido, esperaremos a que mejoremos de salud, entonces atacaremos

Fabia: Bien, pero debemos darnos prisa

Dan: Si

***Con Dark y los demás***

Llegaban a Gundalia, para ser exactos, justo enfrente de Kazarina la cual estaba muy contesta de ver el "regalito" que traían, nada más y nada menos que a una de los traidores mas grandes que ha habido en su planeta, la misma Runo Misaki, mejor conocida como, Daraika Kurayami.

Kazarina: Bien hecho, Dark, ve a tratar tus heridas

Dark: Si –Se va-

Kazarina: Zenet y Jesse traigan a la traidora, el emperador Barodius estará complacido al ver que la hemos traído

***Con Dark***

Caminaba por los pacillos en dirección a la enfermería del castillo, en eso ve una puerta medio abierta de la cual salían unas voces, el por curiosidad ((n.a: para no decir por chismoso ¬¬)) se acerca a ver y oír mejor de que hablaban allá adentro.

Dark: -Oyendo- No…No puede ser… O.O

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p>Si lo se, CORTO pero ya me había cansado de escribir ya hasta me dolían los dedos XD sorry U_U pero el siguiente quedara mas largo =3 Oh ármenos eso tratare ¬¬U bueno, gracias por leer =3 ¡DEJEN COMENTARIOS! Me inspiran mucho =3 bueno ahí nos estamos leyendo y FELIZ NAVIDA Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADOS! ¿Qué? Es mejor tarde que nunca XD SAHONARA!<p> 


	28. Chapter 25

-Usando una armadura medieval y cubriendo su frente con el escudo- Si lo se me tarde… ¿Cuántas semanas? T.T me parecieron meces, pero no podía actualizar D: la tarea y la escuela no me dejaban cerebro para nada que no tuviera que ver con Napoleón Bonaparte =P lamento la tardanza T.T pero aquí les traigo el capi y actualizare la siguiente semana D: o cuando mi cerebro se vuelva a inflar T.T bueno dejemos mi "dramita" y pongámonos a leer! A si! Se me olvidaba xD **el fic amor en peligro llega a su fin ** si lo se yo también extrañare escribirlo T.T pero se esta apunto de acabar solo quedan como 4 capis mas o menso, digamos que entre 3 y 5 días no sabría decirles exactamente pero no creo que llegue al capi 6 xD pero quien sabe quizás se alargue un poco aunque lo dudo, pero lo bueno es que tendré mas tiempo para actualizar "**Una navidad inolvidable" **Al cual le cambiare el nombre a: **"Un año inolvidable" **para los que lo leen sepan ese "pequeño" cambio n.n y les habiso que este capitulo va dedicado a mis dos nuevas lectoras "**cookielover2498"** y a "**Zoe**" me alegra que les guste este loco fic :3 espero y sigan con esta historia, aunque ya casi se acaba, pero si gustan puyeden checar mis otros proyectos haber si les ineteresa, bueno ya no los distraigo mas, A LEER SE HA DICHO!

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>Amor en peligro<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dark y los demás*<strong>

* * *

><p>Llegaban a Gundalia, para ser exactos, justo enfrente de Kazarina la cual estaba muy contesta de ver el "regalito" que traían, nada más y nada menos que a una de los traidores mas grandes que ha habido en su planeta, la misma Runo Misaki, mejor conocida como, Daraika Kurayami.<p>

Kazarina: Bien hecho, Dark, ve a tratar tus heridas

Dark: Si –Se va-

Kazarina: Zenet y Jesse traigan a la traidora, el emperador Barodius estará complacido al ver que la hemos traído

***Con Dark***

Caminaba por los pacillos en dirección a la enfermería del castillo, en eso ve una puerta medio abierta de la cual salían unas voces, el por curiosidad ((n.a: para no decir por chismoso ¬¬)) se acerca a ver y oír mejor de que hablaban allá adentro.

Dark: -Oyendo- No…No puede ser… O.O

**Chapter 25**

Emperador Barodius: Perfecto, ahora que tenemos a Daraika podremos continuar con el plan

Kazarina: Ya fue enviada al laboratorio, empezaremos en tres dí…

Emperador: ¡Empezaran de inmediato!

Kazarina: … -Haciendo una reverencia- Si Emperador Barodius

Emperador Barodius: -Volteándose- Mm… después de esto los peleadores no tendrán mas opción que rendirse ante nosotros –aura maligna-

Kazarina: -Parándose y escuchando lo que decía mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en la cara-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con los peleadores*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban en Neathia, los Neathianos se preparaban para pelear ya que debían atacar a los Gundalianos antes de que ellos los atacaran, su ejercito era menor que el de los Gundalianos, una razón mas para ponerse a pelear antes que ellos ya que "el ataque sorpresa" era muy poderoso.<p>

Fabia: -Llegando a una sala donde estaban el resto de los peleadores y Alice, menos Julie claro- El ejercito esta casi completo, según nuestros científicos no hay muchas posibilidades de que Runo salga bien de esto, pero sé que la ayudaremos cueste lo que nos cueste –alentó-

Dan: En eso tienes razón n_n

Shun: Bueno, lo mejor será prepararnos, todo iniciara mañana y lo mejor es que estemos preparados

Marucho: Shun tiene razón

Alice: Bien

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dark y Hampire*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban en uno de los balcones de ese castillo que los Gundalianos llamaban "hogar", tanto Dark como Hampire estaban preocupados ya que no sabían si hacer algo o quedarse de brazos cruzados, sabían que ninguno de ellos dos saldría herido si "eso" pasaba, pero muchas personas tanto humanos, Neathianos y Gundalianos iban a pedecer((n.a: para los que no sabes el significado, perecer es lo mismo que perder y o en algunos casos, como este, significa morir)).<p>

Hampire: ¿Qué aremos señor?

Dark; Nada

Hampire: ¿Nada?

Dark: -Pensativo- quizás… si hagamos algo, pero no por ahora

Hampire: ¡Pero….! –Recuperando la postura- Bien, como usted desee

Dark: No puedo, Hampire te tengo una misión

Hampire: -Mirándolo a los ojos y sorprendido-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Vempire y Daraika*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban al parecer en una habitación aislada, no se veía casi nada y no se escuchaba nada además de sus respiraciones, en eso del cuerpo de Vempire empieza a emanar un especie de resplandor rojo que ilumina un poco la habitación y logra ver a Daraika atada a lo que parece una camilla, el trata de acercarse a ella pero se da cuenta que se encuentra dentro de un gran tubo de cristal al parecer, pero cuando trata de romperlo lo único que logra es golpearse, al parecer ese "cristal" es mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.<p>

Vempire: Daraika… ¡Daraika!

Daraika: …

Vempire: -_¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Tengo un mal presentimiento- _¡Daraika reacciona! ¡Vamos…Daraika!

Daraika: …

Vempire: -Empezándose a preocupar- Daraika…

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dark*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando por los pacillos, su mirada era pensativa y con un toque de preocupación, estaba muy "ocupado" con sus pensamientos que no se percato de la presencia de una joven de cabello verde que caminaba detrás de él, muy junta y algo sorprendida.<p>

¿?: Esto debe ser un sueño, nunca pensé verte preocupado

Dark: Zenet…

Zenet: ¿En que piensas Dark querido?

Dark: ¡Ja! ¿Qué te importa Zenet? Largo de mi vista

Zenet: Ay, alguien anda de malas, deberías relajarte un poco –acercándose peligrosamente a el- Si quieres te ayudo a "relajarte"

Dark: -Con cara de fastidio y un poco de enojo- Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder mi tiempo con "alguien" como tu –se da la media vuelta y continua caminando-

Zenet: -enojada-¿_Cómo se atreve?- _ è.e –se da media vuelta y se va de mala gana-

Dark: -Recargándose en una pared, ya lejos de Zenet y mirando el techo-_Suerte Hampire, confió en ti-_

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dan*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en una de las habitaciones del catillo, se encontraba recostado en la cama algo pensativo, no dejaba de pensar en "cierta chica a la cual amaba mucho y no podía tener, al menos no por el momento" es lo que siempre se decía para darse fuerza y poder recuperarla por completo.<p>

Drago: Dan, ¿Estas listo para mañana?

Dan: -Sentándose en la cama- Si, esta fue la última ves que se llevan a Runo, no volveré a permitirlo

Drago: Así se habla Dan, te ayudare a recuperar tu novia

Dan: Gracias Drago n_n –pensando lo que dijo Drago- ¡Espera…! ¿Queee? Drago estas equivocado, Runo no es mí no…

Drago: -Lo ve cerio-

Dan: …vi… ¿…a…? –recostándose de nuevo en la cama- Si ya sabes que diré porque preguntas

¿?: Con que…. nos volvemos a ver Kuso

Dan: -Parándose- ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Quien o que soy más bien

Drago: Sal de donde quiera que estés ¡muéstrate!

¿?: -Saliendo de detrás de un florero- No tienes que ser grosero, un simple por favor hubiera sido suficiente

Drago: ¡Hampire!

Dan: ¿Qué te crees? Eso es lo mas estúpido que he visto ¿Si sabes que al venir aquí acabas de condenarte?

Hampire: El joven Dark me envió a advertirles

Dan: -Sin creerle y enojado por su visita- Si claro como no

Hampire: Escúchenme es importante

Dan: Si claro, si no te acuerdas la última ves que nos vimos no éramos muy amigos que digamos

Drago: -Escúchalo…- ¿Esa es…?

Dan: ¿Qué decías Drago?

Drago: Nada –Recordando esa voz- Dan, quizás debamos escucharlo

Dan: ¿Estas de su lado?

Drago: ¡No! Pero algo me dice que deberíamos escucharlo

Dan: Bueno, si tú lo dices –Habla de mala gana- ¿Qué cosa?

Hampire: Esta mañana, después que amaneció…

Dan: -Interrumpiéndolo- Y que se llevaron a Runo

Hampire: Si… Dark y yo nos dirigíamos a la enfermería del castillo, escuchamos una platica…

**=Flash back=**

Estaban Zenet y Jesse hablando de un asunto privado, no pensaban que los escucharan así que decidieron hablarlo en ese momento.

Jesse: ¿No te parece algo exagerado de Kazarina?

Zenet: No, ya puso a algunos de sus guardas de mayor confianza en su contra, y si no lo recuerdas ya aceptamos ayudarle

Jesse: No me lo tienes que recordar, pero, lo que no entiendo es el porque lo hace, creí que ella y El emperador Barodius eran mas que compañeros de gran confianza, ya sabes, que eran "eso"

Zenet: Si lo se, mas que "compañeros" parecen pareja, aun así Kazarina ya tiene planeado sus movimientos

Jesse: Aun así no estoy muy de acuerdo con ella

Zenet: Ni yo, muchos humanos y Neathianos morirá y lo que es peor, aun mas Gundalianos perderán la vida. No me interesa lo que les pace a los Neathianos, pero los humanos y el resto de las especies del universo no nos han hecho nada no creo que sea muy justo

Jesse: Ni lo digas, la verdad no estoy "muy" de acuerdo con Kazarina pero tu la escuchaste y no podemos retroceder todo comenzara hoy mismo

Zenet: Lo se, tan pronto le saque las pruebas a Daraika podrá clonar a mas como ella y Dark y tendrá su ejercito

Jesse: Solo espero y no termine desasiéndose también de sus aliados

Zenet: Kazarina esta loca, tendremos suerte su solo nos termina traicionando

**=Fin del flash back=**

Dan: ¿Qué?

Drago: Dan si esto es verdad… Dan esto es malo, Barodius es cruel, pero Kazarina esta mas que loca si hace eso estarán condenados, todos

Hampire: Si no me creen todo termina

Dan: Te creo

Hampire/Drago: ¿Enserio? –Ambos sorprendidos-

Dan: ¿Por qué esas expresiones?

Hampire: Hace unos minutos dijiste que ni me escucharías y de pronto esas de mi lado

Dan: Si, pero por alguna razón te creo, solo espero y no desperdicies la poca confianza que te estoy dando

Hampire: En ese caso ay que darnos prisa, en cualquier momento Kazarina comenzara y entonces no podremos detenerla

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Kazarina*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba en su laboratorio, por primera ves no habían científicos, solo veía a una joven que permanecía dormida y a un Bakugan en un gran tubo de cristal que lo tenia preso, disfrutaba la vista solo un par de horas mas y todo lo que había planeado, todo lo que había soñado se haría realidad y lo mejor de todo, su anhelo mas grande y secreto, dominar el universo, se aria realidad.<p>

Kazarina: Después de tanto tiempo, al fin lo lograre y todo gracias a tu sacrificio… -Sonrisa maligna- Runo Misaki

¿?: Kazarina

Kazarina: ¿Qué ocurre Jesse?

Jesse: Zenet y los guardias están al tanto de todo

Kazarina: ¿Ya saben cuando comenzara todo?

Jesse: Así es, y ya les dije sus posiciones y lo que deben hacer, claro con la ayuda de Zenet

Kazarina: ¿Y Zenet ya fue por el?

Jesse: Si Kazarina, ahora mismo esta en camino

Kazarina: ¿Y lo llevara a?

Jesse: A la sala principal como usted lo indico

Kazarina: Tan pronto como nos deshagamos de él podremos seguir con la fase dos del plan

Jesse: -Sonríe maliciosamente-

Kazarina: Bien, andando debemos llegar a la sala principal antes que Barodius –Se va-

Jesse: Claro –Se va detrás de ella-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Vempire y Daraika*<strong>

* * *

><p>Hampire seguía y seguía hablándole a Daraika para que reaccionara pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, la joven no escuchaba nada y seguía estando "dormida" Vempire se empezaba a preocupar no podía estar durmiendo todavía, nadie podría dormir tanto tiempo amenos que…<p>

Vempire: Kazarina… -_debió hacerle algo, no puede ser, mi compañera esta en peligro y yo que se supone que soy su guardián no puedo ayudarle- _No tengo que salir de aquí –Golpea el cristal fuertemente- ¡Saldré de aquí! –Vuelve a golpear el cristal y s empieza a marear por los golpes- No… No te fallare… ¡Daraika! –Golpea una ves más el cristal pero esta vez logra romperlo y choca contra la pared cayendo al suelo- Eso… d-dejara marca… -Se sacude un poco y salta a donde Daraika, pero en eso escucha a alguien abrir la puerta y se empieza a asustar y preocupar- …

* * *

><p><strong>*Con los peleadores*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan, Drago y Hampire les habían contado todo, bueno, excepto Drago que no hablo de esa "voz" que escucho hace rato, pero aun así no les creían al inicio, pero después de contar lo que Dark y Hampire había escuchado ya no estaba tan convencidos de que fuera una trampa o algo así.<p>

Alice: ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Fabia: Adelantar el ataque –Se da media vuelta- iré a avisar –se va-

Shun: Dan ¿Estas listo para esto?

Dan: más que nunca, no te preocupes, esta vez estaré preparado

Marucho: Aun así no ay que actuar solos, será muy peligroso

Jacke: No tienes que repetirlo Marucho

Shun: Si, tendremos mucho cuidado

* * *

><p><strong>*Con el emperador Barodius*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba viendo hacia el horizonte desde un balcón del castillo pensando en que sus planes estarán apunto de ser cumplidos, pronto Neathia caería y su planeta lograría tener el mayor poder de universo, ya que después de Neathia seguiría Nueva Vestroia y solo para asustar a los demás planetas del universo iría después por la Tierra.<p>

Zenet: -Haciendo una reverencia- Emperador Barodius

Barodius: Ahora que quieres Zenet ¿No vez que estoy ocupado?

Zenet: Lamento el molestarlo Emperador Barodius pero Kazarina tiene algo que decirle

Barodius: Espero y sea importante –Se dirige a la puerta-

Zenet: -Sonríe–_No sabe cual importante es-_

Barodius: ¿Qué esperas?

Zenet: Ya voy Emperador Barodius –se acerca a el-

Barodius: _-Tengo un mal presentimiento-_

* * *

><p><strong>*En el alrededor del castillo*<strong>

* * *

><p>Portales se habrían dejando salir a muchos peleadores, al parecer Neathianos que se dirigían a posiciones especificas, muchos peleadores salían entre ellos una princesa, Fabia, que les daba su posiciones mientras que no eran aun detectados por los Gundalianos ya que sus trajes se veían diferentes al parecer tenían una especie de casco que cubría sus señales haciéndolos incapaz de detectar por la tecnología de ese planeta.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Con los peleadores*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraban aun en el castillo, todos los peleadores excepto Fabia, todos irían pero Alice se quedo ya que ella mantendría el contacto con los peleadores desde el planeta en caso de que algo pase.<p>

Científico Neathiano: El portal se abrirá, pero me temo que no ay posibilidades de que los camuflajeadores funcionen dentro del castillo, ya que este posee mucha seguridad así que tan pronto entren deben buscar a Runo Misaki y no distraerse ni bajar la guardia

Dan: Bien –Voltea a ver a los peleadores- ¿Están listos?

Todos: Si

El portal se empieza a abrir mientras emana colores claros y hermosos.

Científico: El portal esta listo

Alice: Suerte –se acerca a Shun y baja la mirada- Por favor, ten cuidado Shun, no quiero que te pase nada

Shun: -Tomándola del mentón y acercarla a su rostro- No te preocupes, estaré bien –termina la oración besándola unos segundos para después separarse-

Dan: -Cerca del portal- Vamos –Todos los peleadores atraviesan el portal y desaparecen cerrando el portal detrás de ellos-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con el emperador Barodius*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba caminando por los pacillos en dirección a la sala principal con Zenet siguiéndolo.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 25<strong>

* * *

><p>Si, Si, Si no esta tan LARGO como prometí T.T y aparte sin mucha accion (nada de hecho) pero algo es algo xD bueno espero les haiga gustado :3 dejen sus comentarios, advertencias, amenazas y opciones todas son tomadas en cuenta n.n bueno nos leemos en la próxima.<p>

SAHONARA =D


	29. Chapter 26

HolaHola! lamento mucho, mucho, mucho, muuuuuuuuchoooooo la tardanza nunca he sido puntual T.T pero ya no les quito el tiempo y aquí les traigo la continuación =D pero antes quiero agradecer a mis lectoras y lectores fieles :') por estar siempre pendiente de este loco fic n.n y a mi amigua Zoe que quiero mucho! Espero te guste este capitulo Zoe ya que te lo dedique ;3 bueno ya les doy espacio para que lean =D y nos leemos por haya abajo ;3

* * *

><p><strong>-SIMBOLOS:<strong>

* * *

><p>Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje<p>

Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic

Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))

Signos de admiración: ¡!

Signos de interrogación: ¿?

-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...

NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC

Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>Amor en peligro<strong>

* * *

><p>Los peleadores se encontraban aun en el castillo, todos los excepto Fabia, ellos irían pero Alice se quedo ya que ella mantendría el contacto con los peleadores desde el planeta en caso de que algo pase.<p>

Científico Neathiano: El portal se abrirá, pero me temo que no ay posibilidades de que los camuflajeadores funcionen dentro del castillo, ya que este posee mucha seguridad así que tan pronto entren deben buscar a Runo Misaki y no distraerse ni bajar la guardia

Dan: Bien –Voltea a ver a los peleadores- ¿Están listos?

Todos: Si

El portal se empieza a abrir mientras emana colores claros y hermosos.

Científico: El portal esta listo

Alice: Suerte –se acerca a Shun y baja la mirada- Por favor, ten cuidado Shun, no quiero que te pase nada

Shun: -Tomándola del mentón y acercarla a su rostro- No te preocupes, estaré bien –termina la oración besándola unos segundos para después separarse-

Dan: -Cerca del portal- Vamos –Todos los peleadores atraviesan el portal y desaparecen cerrando el portal detrás de ellos-

***Con el emperador Barodius***

Estaba caminando por los pacillos en dirección a la sala principal con Zenet siguiéndolo.

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

* * *

><p>Vempire: -asustado y algo preocupado mirando hacia una puerta que se habría lentamente- …<p>

¿?: ¡Ja! Veo que me ahorraste el trabajo de sacarte

Vempire: -En forma de susurro- Dark… -Cambiando a un tono un poco mas alto- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no has hecho ya suficiente?

Dark: -Acercándose y empezando a desconectar de las maquinas a Daraika-

Vempire: -Confundido-

Dark: ¿Qué? ¬_¬

Vempire: ¿Qué haces?

Dark: Creo que ayudándolos ¬_¬

Vempire: ¿Por qué?

Dark: -La termina de desatar y se voltea a verlo- te diré...

((N.A: no pondré la explicación porque ya la puse y porque me da flojera escribirla de nuevo xD solo les diré que le dijo a Vempire todo lo que escucho y le dijo de la misión secreta de Hampire))

Dark: -Carga a Daraika- Los peleadores están por llegar, ay que salir de…

**((SE ESCUCHA UNA GRAN EXPLOCION))**

Dark: -Sonríe- Andando –sale de la habitación seguido de Vempire-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con El Emperador Barodius*<strong>

* * *

><p>Barodius estaba por llegar a donde esta la sala principal, la misma sala donde seria el ultimo lugar que visitaría si no lo detenían, pero nadie que estaba de su lado o que al menos supiera lo que pasaría estaba cerca, excepto por Zenet, Jesse y Kazarina pero ninguno aria nada para evitarlo.<p>

Barodius: -Abriendo la puerta-

Zenet: -Aura maligna-

Kazarina: -Impaciente-

Barodius: -Apunto de dar el primer paso dentro de la sala cuando...-

**(((SE ESCUCHA UNA GRAN EXPLOCION)))**

Barodius: -Volteando rápidamente y dando un paso hacia atrás- ¡¿Pero que?

**(((SE ESCUCHAN MULTIPLES EXPLOCUIONES QUE PROVIENEN DE DIFERENTES PARTES DEL CATILLO HACIENDO QUE EMPEZARA A TEMBLAR LA TIERRA)))**

Zenet: -Recargándose en una pared para no caerse- ¿Qué esta pasando?

Jesse: Tengo un presentimiento…

**Alarma: SE HAN DETESTADO CUATRO INTRUSOS, TODOS A SUS POCISIONES**

Kazarina: -Aun escondida en la habitación-_¿Intrusos?_

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Barodius*<strong>

* * *

><p>Barodius: ¡¿Intrusos? –Se da la media vuelta y se dirige al lado contrario de la sala principal-<p>

Zenet: -Barodius se va…-

**((Se escucha una explosión de nuevo))**

Zenet: -No tengo tiempo de pensar en eso, ¿Qué esta pasando?

* * *

><p><strong>*En los pasillos*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se habrían unos portales dejando salir a algunos peleadores; Shun, Dan, Marucho y Jacke que corrían en dirección al norte mientras trataban de no caerse por las explosiones que cada ves eran mas fuertes.<p>

Marucho: -Deteniéndose al igual que Jacke- Jacke y yo iremos a distraer a los guardias que están en el norte

Shun: -Parándose-

Dan: -Igual- Bien, Shun y yo seguiremos hacia el sur, buscaremos a Runo cuando la encontremos nos comunicaremos con ustedes

Jacke: Bien –se va con Marucho detrás de el-

Shun: Dan…

Dan: Andando –Se ponen a correr de nuevo-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Marucho y Jacke*<strong>

* * *

><p>Corrían rápidamente por los pasillos, para interceptar a los guardias lo mas lejos de donde se dirijan Shun y Dan para no tensar mas la situación, mientras corrían llegaron a una zona que estaba completamente vacía parecía una especie de salón, pero era realmente grande cuando de pronto de detienen y miran a quien se dirigía hacia el sur, nadie mas y menos que el mismo Barodius en persona.<p>

Marucho: -Deteniéndose en un costado del pasillo mirando a Barodius y Jacke se detiene del otro lado- No podemos dejarlo pasar

Jacke: Si lo se Maruchito

Barodius: -Mirándolos y deteniéndose- Ustedes… debí suponer que los peleadores estarían detrás de todo esto ¿Qué creen que hacen en mi castillo? ¡Fuera de aquí!

Marucho: No nos iremos sin Runo

¿?: Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos Emperador Barodius

Barodius: Zenet…

¿?: Se arrepentirán de haber entrado aquí

Marucho: Jesse

Zenet: Usted pase Emperador Barodius, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos dos

Jacke: No pasaran, no tan fácilmente –preparándose para pelear-

Jesse: Al menos has esta pelea divertida –Preparándose para lanzar su Bakugan-

Zenet: A si se habla –igual-

Marucho: Necesitaras ayuda Jacke, dos contra uno no es nada justo –sacando su Bakugan-

Zenet: -Aura maligna- Lo sabían ¿Verdad?

Marucho: ¿Qué este es un campo de batalla?

Jacke: No somos tontos, los peleadores podemos reconocer un campo de batalla a kilómetros

Jesse: Bien…

Marucho/Zenet/Jacke/Jesse: ¡Bakugan…! ¡Pelea!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dark, Daraika y Vempire*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban corriendo cuando de pronto se detienen y Dark pone a Runo en el suelo recargada en una pared para ser exactos, la razón solo la sabia Dark, pero Vempire no se quedo callado por mucho tiempo pues ya quería saber la razón.<p>

Vempire: Dark ¿Qué ocurre?

Dark: -Cabizbajo- Se acerca…

Vempire: ¿Quién se acerca?

Dark: -Levantando la mirada y viendo hacia la dirección donde se dirigían- Kazarina

¿?: Dark… Debo admitirlo… no creí esto de ti…

Dark: Pues créelo Kazarina

Kazarina: Te tengo una propuesta… olvidare este "pequeño" incidente, regresas a mi lado y sigues viviendo ¿Qué te parece?

Dark: No lo creo, cuando tomo una decisión no la cambio

Kazarina: Jajajaja no duraras mucho tiempo estando de traidor

Dark: No me importa

Kazarina: Te arrepentirás Dark… Traidor

Dark: Como si te tuviera mucho miedo, por cierto… Peleadores ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Kazarina: ¡¿Qué? –Voltea y justo detrás de ella están Dan y Shun- Us-Ustedes… debí adivinar que serian los intrusos que activaron las alarmas

Dan: -Mirando a Runo y un tanto aliviado- Hazte a un lado Kazarina, devuélvenos a Daraika y no te aremos nada

Kazarina: -Seria y enojada-

Dark: -Hablando detrás de Kazarina- No tienes opción Kazarina, te tenemos rodeada y estas indefensa, ríndete de una vez y acabemos con esto

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Marucho y Jacke*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaban aun en su pelea contra Zenet y Jesse, al parecer los mencionados se habían vuelto mas fuertes que nunca, iban a ser o mas bien eran un reto para ellos pero no es suficiente para que se rindan.<p>

Zenet: ¡Poder activado! ¡Rayo haos! –Ese poder izo que su Bakugan lanzara un resplandor segador seguido de un rayo eléctrico el cual no solo aventó al Bakugan de Marucho lejos si no que también a Coredem y a Jacke-

Jesse: No son rivales para nosotros ríndanse y quizás tengamos algo de compasión

Jacke: -Tratándose de levantar- No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente…

Marucho: Un peleador no retrocede y menos huye de una batalla ¡Pelearemos hasta el final!

Jacke: ¡Así se habla Maruchito! No vinimos de tan lejos para rendirnos, si nos vamos de este planeta será con nuestra amiga Runo

Marucho: ¡Poder activado! ¡Sigilo azul!

Preyas: ¡Ahora me ven y ahora no me ven! –Se va de la vista de los Gundalianos y sus Bakugans-

Jesse: ¡No bajes la guardia Plitheon!

Plitheon: Entendido Jesse

Contestir: ¡¿A dónde fue ese payaso?

Barodius: Mas les vale no arruinen esto

Jesse: No nos distraiga

Barodius: ¡¿Qué dijiste? –En eso de la nada Contestir recibe muchos golpes-

Jesse: ¡Plitheon!

Plitheon: -Se dirige a donde Contestir pero es interceptado por Gorem-

Jacke: ¡Poder activado! ¡Gran Martillazo! –Este poder izo aparecer un gran Martillo en el puño de Coredem-

Jesse: Necesitaras mas que eso… ¡Poder activado! –El poder no se activa- ¡¿Pero que?

Jacke: Se me olvido mencionar que este poder anula los poderes Ventus, Haos y Pyrus sin importar de qué lado están

Zenet: ¡¿Qué? ¡Poder activado! –No se activa- ¡Demonios!

Marucho: ¡Poder activado! ¡Gran Tsunami!

Preyas: ¡Que empiece la diversión! –Se hace visible y el poderse activa el cual izo lo mencionado, creo un Gran tsunami el cual arrastro a Contestir y lo convirtió en esfera-

Jacke: ¡Andando Coredem! –Coredem le dio una gran cantidad de Martillazos haciendo que Plitheon se convirtiera en esfera-

Zenet: No puede ser…

Jesse: Nos derrotaron…

Barodius: No pueden hacer nada bien ù_u

Marucho: -Empieza a hablar con Preyas y Coredem detrás de el- ¿Ahora quien se rinde? n_n

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dark, Daraika, Dan y Shun*<strong>

* * *

><p>Shun: Solo ríndete Kazarina y a cambio no te ira tan mal<p>

Dark: No tienes opción entiéndelo Kazarina

Dan: Ríndete de una vez

Daraika: -En el suelo empezando a despertar- …

Kazarina: J… Jajajaja No me digan… -En eso muchos guardias del castillo llegan y apuntan a los peleadores con sus armas- Y si mejor ustedes se rinden…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 26<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Espero les guste (: y lamento la tardanza u_u soy mala escritora y amiga –Rincón depre- no merezco a amiguas como ustedes son geniales :') espero si les guste, actualizare pero no diré cuando, ya que cuando digo cuando siempre me atraso y cuando no digo cuando actualizo rápido ._.U<p>

.com/


	30. ¡SEMI FINAL!

¡LO SE ME TARDE DEMACIADO EN ACTUALIZAR! No quería hacerlo por dos razones… ¡Primera!: No quería que este fic terminara TT0TT es mi primer fic y lo extrañaría muuuucho!

¡Segunda!: quería terminar el fic el 27 de marzo de este año ¿Por qué? Lo sabrán allá abajo

Espero puedan perdonarme algún día u.u les dejo este capi, es un poco corto pero abajo les diré porque, si lo pongo mas largo afectara el capitulo final ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

><p><strong>Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje<strong>

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Signos de admiración: ¡!**

**Signos de interrogación: ¿?**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

**Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"**

* * *

><p>Zenet: No puede ser…<p>

Jesse: Nos derrotaron…

Barodius: No pueden hacer nada bien ù_u

Marucho: -Empieza a hablar con Preyas y Coredem detrás de el- ¿Ahora quien se rinde? n_n

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dark, Daraika, Dan y Shun*<strong>

Shun: Solo ríndete Kazarina y a cambio no te ira tan mal

Dark: No tienes opción entiéndelo Kazarina

Dan: Ríndete de una vez

Daraika: -En el suelo empezando a despertar- …

Kazarina: J… Jajajaja No me digan… -En eso muchos guardias del castillo llegan y apuntan a los peleadores con sus armas- Y si mejor ustedes se rinden…

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27<strong>

* * *

><p>Marucho: ¡Ya sabemos lo de Kazarina!<p>

Barodius: ¿E?

Jacke: Ella planeaba traicionarte desde el comienzo

Zenet/Jesse: …

Jacke: Zenet y Jesse lo sabían

Barodius: -Volteando a ver a los mencionados- ¡¿Qué?

Jacke: Ellos son parte de eso, han estado del lado de Kazarina casi desde el inicio

Barodius: ¡Traidores!

Zenet: No somos los únicos

Jesse: La mayoría, para no decir todos, estamos del lado de Kazarina o más bien estaban ya que algunos se han revelado contra Kazarina

Zenet: Cuando logro modifica a Runo y convertirla en Daraika empezó a actuar… raro se empezaba a hacer mas callada y pasaba mucho tiempo en su laboratorio

Jesse: Poco a poco se volvió loca, bueno aun más

Marucho: Se que no somos compañeros ni nada pero si no detenemos a Kazarina no habrá salvación ni para nosotros… ni para ustedes

Barodius: -Dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar- Prefiero morir a ayudarlos –Se va-

Marucho: -Dando un suspiro y dirigiéndose a Jacke- Jacke yo me encargo de ellos

Jacke: ¿Seguro Maruchito?

Marucho: Si, ves con Dan y Shun no te preocupes

Jacke: Bien… ¡Coredem regresa! –Coredem se convierte en esfera y aterriza en su mano mientras el corre hacia la misma dirección a los demás-

***Con Dan***

Dan: ¡No nos rendiremos Kazarina! Y menos ante alguien como tu

Kazarina: No tienen opción, están rodeados, no ay espacio para que invoquen a sus Bakugan y no ay nadie que pueda salvarlos. Ríndanse y les prometo que tendrán la muerte menos dolorosa y más rápida posible

Dark: No me tientes

Kazarina: Dark y yo que tenia tantas esperanzas en ti

Dark: ¡Ja! Piénsalo Kazarina si yo te traicione siendo un clon de Runo quien dice que cuando hagas mas como yo no te traicionen

Kazarina: No lo aran porque are lo mismo que ice con Runo y que no te ice por confianzuda pero ese error no pasara de nuevo créeme

Daraika: -Despierta y mira a Kazarina a los ojos mientras se mantiene en silencio-

¿?: ¡Ahhhhhhhhh!

Kazarina: ¿Pero que…?

Dan: ¡Jacke!

Shun/Dark: -Se voltean a ver y sonríen maliciosamente, aprovechan que los guardias pusieron atención a Jacke, Shun con sus habilidades ninja y Dark rápidos movimientos y gran agilidad empiezan a quitarles sus armas rápidamente mientras las avienta lejos, Jacke empieza a empujarlos y derivarlos con facilidad gracias a la practicas de futbol americano-

Kazarina: -Corre hacia el fondo de un pasillo-

Dan: ¡No escaparas! –En eso ve a Daraika pasar a su lado, ella miraba a Kazarina y después corre tras de ella- ¡Runo espera!

Shun: -Parándose enfrente de Dan- Se acercan mas guardias

Jacke: -Acercándose- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos

Dark: -Al otro lado del pasillo y mirando a lo lejos- Vienen muchos, Dan alcanza a Daraika tan pronto nosotros terminemos con ellos los alcanzamos

Dan: Si, gracias chicos –Se va tras Daraika-

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Kazarina*<strong>

* * *

><p>Corría por los pasillos al parecer hacia una dirección en especial, se da cuenta de que alguien la sigue y decide detenerse cuando se da cuenta de que se trataba de Daraika.<p>

Kazarina: -Deteniéndose y volteando a ver a Daraika- ¿Qué quieres?

Daraika: Que te entregues

Kazarina: ¿Y porque lo aria?

Daraika: ¿No ves el daño que haces?

Kazarina: En toda guerra ay sacrificios

Daraika: Eres un monstruo

Kazarina: ¿Acaso no ves el logro que hago? Jamás tuve tanto poder al alcance de mis manos y no renunciare a él tan fácilmente –Después de decir esto entra al laboratorio, Daraika empezaba a moverse para detenerla cuando alguien le habla-

¿?: ¡Runo!

Daraika –Deteniéndose y volteando hacia esa voz- ¿Dan?

Dan: -Corre hacia ella y la abraza, Daraika tarda unos segundos en reaccionar para corresponderle el abrazo- Me alegra que estés bien, pero no puedes correr así –Dice sin separarse de ella-

Daraika: Perdón, pero ahora –Se separa de el- Debemos detener a Kazarina

Dan: Créeme que lo aremos, todos

¿?: Así es

Daraika: ¡Marucho!

¿?: ¿Nosotros no contamos? –Dice un joven de cabello negro con otros dos jóvenes detrás de el-

Daraika: ¡Shun! ¡Dark, Jacke! ¿Enserio?

Jacke: ¿Somos un equipo no? –Después de decir esto todos se le quedan viendo a Dark-

Dark: ¿Qué? –Desvía la mirada- ¡Vamos! No estoy tan feo

Daraika: ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Dark: Podría decirse… que tengo sentimientos hacia ti…

Dan: -Con aura maligna- ¬¬

Todos menos Dan, Daraika y Dark: -Con cara de ¡¿WTF?-

Daraika: Y-yo también, tengo sentimientos hacia ti… Dark…

Dan: -Impactado pro la declaración- 0_0 –Y seguido se aproxima a Dark lentamente mientras Shun y los demás tratan de detenerlo mientras Dan solo los lleva arrastrando-

Shun: -Susurrando mientras agarra a Dan del pecho y es arrastrado por este- ¿Desde c-cuando están f-fuerte?

Jacke: -Igual que Shun excepto que él lo empuja del pecho hacia atrás pero solo es empujado por Dan- C-Creo que abra sangre…

Dark: Creo que… esto le llama…

Daraika: Amor de hermanos

Todos menos Dark y Daraika: ¿Eh?

Dark: Creo que tenemos tanto en común desde el tipo de sangre las…

Daraika: Debilidades y fortalezas tanto que…

Dark: Empezamos a parecer…

Daraika/Dark: Hermanos de verdad

Shun/Jacke/Marucho: -Soltando a Dan y suspirando- Que susto…

Dan: Que humillación -.-"

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Fabia*<strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba dirigiendo el ejercito o el que quedaba pero lo bueno es que el de lo Gundalianos empezaba a disminuir y a ceder ((n.a: Ceder me refiero a rendirse por si alguien no conocía el significado de la palabra xD)) cuando resive una llamada del comunicador. Una llama da de Dan.<p>

Fabia: ¡Dan! ¿Ya encontraron a Runo?

Dan: Si, esta con nosotros pero debemos detener a Kazarina al parecer tiene peores planes de los que imaginamos

Fabia: Ya casi no tenemos energía, nosotros podemos evitar que entren refuerzos al castillo y atraer a los que quedan dentro

Dan: Bien, tengan cuidado y no te despegues del comunicador

Fabia: Entendido –Dan cuelga y Fabia da un suspiro- ¡Prepárense! ¡Que la guerra…apenas empieza!

* * *

><p><strong>*Con Dan*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan: -Empezando a correr- ¡Debemos alcanzarla!<p>

Resto: ¡Si! –Corren detrás de Dan-

(*)Daraika Pov(*)

No puedo permitir que nadie mas salga herido, debo hacer algo, chicos sé que quieren ayudarme pero me temo que el fin de la guerra solo esta en mi manos en nada mas…

-_No pienses así…-_

¡Tu! ¡Eres la voz de la otra ves!

* * *

><p><strong>=Flash Back=<strong>

Estaba plasmada, ya ni gritar pudo, solo podía ver la espada acercarse a ella de una manera muy peligrosa la cual podía costarle la vida, justo cuando la espada iba a atravesarla escucho algo que la ayudo a reaccionar.

Daraika: -en shock-

_¿?: Runo…_

Daraika: -_Esa voz…yo…yo la conozco…_ -Reacciona justo a tiempo y esquiva la espada de Dark, pero no sin antes lastimarla ya que le había ocasionado una gran cortada en el hombro izquierdo, un poco mas profundo el corte y le hubiera arrancado el brazo_- Eso estuvo cerca…-_

Dark: Que mal…falle… -dijo de lo mas tranquilo- creí que si acabaría contigo, lastima

* * *

><p><strong>=Fin Del Flash Back=<strong>

¿Los demás…?

-_No pueden oírme…Solo tu puedes…-_

¿Por qué solo yo puedo oírte? –Daraika de detiene y los peleadores igual-

-_Sigue hablándome en tus pensamientos…Se lo que puede pasar…Y sé que no puedo hacer mucho…Pero te ayudare en lo que mas pueda…-_

Dan: ¿Runo que ocurre?

Daraika: Si…Gracias amiga… -Dice en un suspiro mientras cierra los ojos-

Shun: ¿Runo te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

Jacke: Creo que solo se dio cuenta de que Dan es gay

Dan: ¡No soy gay!

Shun: Si Dan ya sabemos, solo te molestamos, si fueras gay no amarías o te encelarías por Runo

Dan: v-vámonos ya -/-

Daraika: ¡Si rápido! –Corre hacia donde fue Kazarina!

Dan: ¡Vamos peleadores! –Dan la sigue siendo seguido de los demás-

Shun: No pudo haber ido tan lejos

_Daraika: -Are lo que sea necesario para detener a Kazarina…Aunque me cueste la vida…-_

* * *

><p><strong>Continuara…<strong>

* * *

><p>¡Si lo se corto y sin chiste! ¡pero pondré toda la acción en el capitulo siguiente! ¡El cual se llamara!:<p>

"**Bakugan: La muerte de un peleador"**

¿Por qué Daraika pensó _"Are lo que sea necesario para detener a Kazarina…Aunque me cueste la vida…"_? ¿Por qué se llamara así el capitulo final? ¿Daraika (Runo) Se sacrificara por el universo? ¿Dan volverá a amar a alguien que no sea Daraika? ¿Les deje suspenso con estas preguntas? ¡Esto y mucho mas en el estreno del gran final de "Bakugan: Amor en peligro"! el final será ese capitulo el cual será muuuuy largo o al menos eso es lo que tengo en mente n.n se publicara el 27 de Marzo del 2012 ¿Por qué en ese día? ¡Fácil! Porque es el día de mi cumpleaños numero 16 *-* que seria mejor que terminar mi primer fanfic el día de mi cumple :') ¡bueno ya los dejo nos leemos hasta entonces! ¡Sahonara por penúltima ves en este fic!


	31. La muerte de un peleador

**Letra cursiva: Pensamientos del personaje**

**Letra en negrita: Anuncios en o del fantic**

**Entre doble paréntesis: Pensamientos del escritor y o aclaraciones de el mismo; ((n.a:... ))**

**Exaltación o Grito: ¡!**

**Pregunta: ¿?**

**Las letras "BNV": Bakugan Nueva Vestroia**

**Las letras "INV": INVentado**

**-Antes que nada quiero aclarar que...**

**NI BAKUGAN NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA TRAMA DE ESTE FIC**

**Lamentablemente si no les aseguro que este fantic seria parte de la historia -.-"**

* * *

><p><span>(*)Daraika Pov(*)<span>

* * *

><p><span>El Rey Barodius fue traicionado…Kazarina se ha quitado la mascara y a resultado ser peor que Barodius…Los peleadores deben pelear pero…Todo el destino esta en manos de dos peleadores…de los cuales quizás solo quizás…Solo uno sobreviva…<span>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Bakugan: La muere de un peleador"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Gran final de "Bakugan: Amor en peligro")<strong>

La Batalla a empezado, la vida como la conocemos puede estar a punto de cambiar y la libertad quedar en el pasado, esta batalla será la ultima de eso no ay duda…

* * *

><p><strong>*En la Tierra (Ciber espacio Bakugan)*<strong>

* * *

><p>Se encontraba Alice viendo el gran monitor mientras tecleaba algunas teclas, a su lado estaban algunos ingenieros y científicos trabajadores de las empresas Marukura.<p>

Alice: ¡Ahh…! –Expresa golpeando el teclado-

Cientifico3: ¿Esta todo bien señorita Gehabith?

Alice: No logro hacer contacto con Dan y los demás… ¿Ustedes lo han logrado?

Ingeniero2: Ya checamos las computadoras y la mayoría de los elementos tecnológicos de la habitación y parece estar todo en orden

Alice: ¿Por qué no puedo comunicarme…? –Dice fijando su mirada en el teclado-

¿?: ¿Revisaste que las coordenadas estuvieran correctas en ambos sentidos?

Alice: Si lo acabo de che… ¡Claro! –Empieza a revisar y a teclear el monitor- ¡Estaban incongruentes las coordenadas! ¡Muchas gracias! –Dice aun sin ver a nada más que el monitor-

¿?: De nada Alicia…

Alice: ¿Alicia…? –Voltea lentamente mientras dice-

¿?: Hola Alice

Alice: -Empieza a ver imágenes de ellos dos- ¿A…A-Abuelo…? ¡Abue…! –No termino la frase ya que el Doc se aventó a abrazarla (Literalmente)-

Dr.M: ¡Alice! ¡No…S-sabes el gusto…que me da verte de nuevo…! –Dice entre lágrimas-

Alice: ¿E-Enserio…eres mi abuelo? –Dice correspondiendo el abrazo-

Dr.M: S mi pequeña…pensé…pensé que jamás te volvería a ver…

Alice: Me alegro tanto de verte…y-yo…

Dr.M: -Separándose de ella- No sabes cuanto me alegraría hablar contigo y tener un mejor rencuentro pero…n-no ay tiempo de eso…no ahora debemos enfocarnos en la guerra…

Alice: -Entre lagrimas- E-Esta…bien…

***Con los peleadores (En Gundalia)***

(*)General Pov(*)

Dan: ¡Andando peleadores ya casi llegamos! –En eso se detiene y mira hacia delante de forma amenazante-

Shun: ¿Qué ocurre Dan? –Ve a alguien que esta parado de espalda frente a ellos-

¿?: No seguirán avanzando

Marucho: -Llegando- ¿Qué haces aquí Barodius?

Barodius: No me interesa que Kazarina sea una traidora, jure derrotarlos y así será –Dice sacando su Bakugan-

Dan: ¡Bien! –Preparando su carta portal-

Marucho/Jacke: Nosotros también

Dan: No, eso seria una pelea injusta, nosotros no somos como ellos

Jacke: -Resignado- Tienes razón Dan "El Galán"

Marucho: Aun así interferiremos si es necesario, no sabemos que trucos puede tener Barodius

Daraika: Ustedes pelen, Dark y yo tenemos algo que hacer –Mira fijamente a Dark para luego empezar a correr y pasar por un lado de Barodius-

Dan: ¡Runo espera!

Dark: -Poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dan- Tranquilo Shun y yo iremos con ella –Sale corriendo tras de Daraika-

Shun: -Acercándose a Dan- Tranquilo amigo, yo y Dark cuidaremos a tu prometida. Tu encárgate de esta pelea. Suerte chicos –Va tras Daraika y Dark-

Dan: Bien… Espera… ¡¿Prometida?

Barodius: ¿Vas a pelear o que?

Jacke: Dan "El Galán" es momento de la acción

Barodius: Este espacio es muy pequeño, vallamos al campo donde pelearon tus amigos hace un rato ¿O tienes miedo a una pelea?

Dan: Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, andando

***Con Daraika, Dark y Shun***

Shun: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Daraika: No tengo ningún plan

Dark/Shun: ¡¿Nani? - -U

Daraika: No podremos detener a Kazarina a menos que sepamos como lograra cumplir su plan ¿No?

Dark: ¿Escuchan eso? –Todos se detienen-

Shun: Suena como electricidad… O viento…

Dark: O las dos cosas

Shun: ¿A que te refieres?

Dark: Conozco ese sonido –Empieza a caminar hacia un pasillo a la derecha seguido de Daraika y Shun- Lo escucho siempre… O escuchaba

Daraika: ¿No te referirás a cuando…?

Dark: ¿Acababa de ser creado? Si, cuando eso paso estaba en una habitación donde había muchas luces, cables, tubos de ensayo y… una… una extraña maquina

Daraika: ¿Extraña maquina?

Shun: ¿Cómo era la maquina?

Dark: No se lo que era, pero era grande, tenia muchos botones y muchos tubos con líquidos de colores –Se detiene frente a una gran puerta, del otro lado se escuchaba el extraño ruido de hace rato pero ahora mas alto-

Shun: -Se acerca a la puerta y la abre lentamente dejando ver una gran habitación, no era el típico laboratorio de un científico loco, esta era mucho mas moderno y no era tétrico pero si extraño- Creo que encontramos el laboratorio de Kazarina

Daraika: Aquí debe ser donde creo a Dark

¿?: Y donde creare a los demás

Daraika/Dark/Shun: -Volteando rápidamente hacia la puerta- ¡Kazarina!

Kazarina: -Sonrisa malvada-

***Con Fabia***

Fabia: ¡Esto esta por terminar!

Alice: (Desde el ciber espacio Bakugan) No te confíes Fabia

Fabia: Oh bien, pero aun así ya casi terminamos con el ejercito Gundaliano

Alice: Mm… te llamo en un rato

Fabia: Bien…-_Aunque tiene algo de razón, esto no es tan difícil como pensaba…-_

**((Se escucha una gran explosión, el piso empieza a temblar, comenzaron nuevas explosiones una tras de otra))**

Fabia: ¿Qué fue eso?

Ren: -Acercándose- ¿No creerás que…? –Ambos se dirigen hacia donde estaban peleando cuando ven que las explosiones provenían de ay, para ser exactos de donde estaba parados sus Bakugan haciendo que tomaran sus formas de esfera- ¡Esto no es bueno!

Fabia: ¡Pero les estábamos ganando…! –Baja la mirada- ¿O eso querían que pensáramos? ¡Rayos! –Toma un comunicador y se comunica con los comandantes de las tropas- ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Comandante Haos: _¡Nos tomaron desprevenidos!_

Comandante Aquos:_No logramos ver por donde atacan_

Fabia: ¿Comándate Sub-Terra y Ventus me escuchan?

Comandantes Sub-Terra/Ventus:_¡Afirmativo!_

Fabia: ¡Descubran en que área ay mas explosiones y que las provoca!

Comandante Sub-Terra/Ventus: _¡Como usted Diga!_

Fabia: -Baja el comunicador y se dije a Ren- Esto no esta bien debemos…

Ren: Ayudar en el combate –Se dirige una sonrisa cómplice con Fabia-

Fabia: ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Aranaut Surge!

Ren: ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Linehalt surge!

***Con Dan y Barodius***

Barodius: ¡Poder activado! ¡Ladrón Oscuro!

Drago: ¡Ahhhhhhh!

Marucho: ¡Ese ataque si que es poderoso!

Jacke: ¡Vamos Dan "El Galán" usted puede!

Dan: ¡Drago!

Dharak: ¡Guerra de oscuridad! –Lanza unas esferas oscuras a Drago el cual las esquiva-

Drago: -Desde el aire- ¿Listo Dan?

Dan: ¡Ahora Drago! ¡Poder activado! ¡Barnum Dual! –Lanza una especie de rayo pero de fuego el cual golpea a Dharak-

Drago: ¡Partícula Salvaje! –Sus alas se llenan de electricidad la cual a los pocos segundos lanza en dirección a Dharak-

Dharak: ¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer? ¡Escudo de spectra!

***Con Daraika, Dark y Shun***

Daraika: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¡No lo entiendo! No te hemos hecho nada

Kazarina: Poder, simplemente poder

Shun: ¡Tu si que estas loca!

Kazarina: ¡No estoy loca! Solo… soy ambiciosa, después de todo ¿Quién no quisiera ser el ser mas poderoso del universo?

Dark: ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie con un poco de cordura!

Kazarina: ¡Ya me tienen arta! –Toca su muñeca dejando ver un extraño reloj-

Daraika/Dark: ¿Ese es…?

Kazarina: No creí que lo reconocerían con este nuevo diseño, me equivoque

Daraika/Dark: ¡No! –Corren en dirección a ella para detenerla pero Kazarina es más rápida y oprime el botón, haciendo que Daraika y Dark empezaran a gritar de dolor mientras se tocaban sus respectivos cráneos-

Kazarina: Demasiado tarde

Shun: ¿Que esta pasando? –Una imagen de Daraika cuando Kazarina la controla mentalmente surca su mente para después susurrar- No…

Dark/Daraika: -Sus ojos se cubren de un intenso negro, excepto por sus pupilas que obtienen el color del fuego y miran fija y amenazantemente a Shun-

Daraika: ¡Atáquenlo!

Daraika y Dark corren rápidamente en dirección a Shun con intenciones de lastimarlo pero Shun es más rápido y los esquiva, Dark se mueve rápidamente y aparece detrás de Shun para golpearle pero este esquiva mientras Daraika aparece justo al lado de Shun y alcanza a darle un puñetazo en el estomago, pero no solo Shun cae al suelo algo adolorido si no también Daraika.

Shun: _-¿Le duele…? Pero… ¿Por qué?_

_=Flash Back=_

_Fabia: -Sin ver que la iban a atacar-¡Aranaud!_

_Daraika__: -Corre__ hacia Fabia- ¡Fabia cuidado¡ -Dijo mientras la movía del lugar y ella recibía el ataque-_

_Fabia: ¿Que? Ahaa... -Viendo a Contestirk mientras sentía como Daraika la movía. Lo siguiente que vio fue un gran cráter que le salía humo en el suelo y a Daraika tirada unos metros atrás- ¡Runo!_

_=Fin Del Flash Back=_

_Marucho dijo que las heridas eran muy profundas, y necesitaría al menos tres semanas de total reposo pero tan pronto se despertó olvido por completo su salud-_Shun se levanta y mira fijamente a Kazarina- ¡Regrésales su conciencia!

Kazarina: ¡Jamás! Es mas… -Se quita el extraño reloj y lo golpea contra el suelo rompiéndolo-

Shun: ¡No! –Se mueve estilo ninja pero ya era tarde el controlador estaba destruido y Shun solo llego a un metro de Kazarina-

Kazarina: Ni modo…creo que jamás regresaran a la normalidad –Risa malvada-

Dark: -Parándose al lado de Kazarina-

Daraika: -Acercando a Shun el cual se percato de tu movimiento y comienzan a forcejear-

Shun: ¡Runo reacciona! ¡Esta no eres tú!

Kazarina: Es inútil, solo me obedece a mi

Shun: ¡Vamos! ¡Nunca dejaste que nadie te mandara! Estoy seguro que esta no será la primera vez ¡¿Verdad?

Daraika: -Sus ojos empiezan a pipilar ((n.a: No me acuerdo si es así como se escribe pero es cuando prenden y apagan, en este caso regresan a la normalidad por momentos y luego vuelven a ser oscuros))-

Shun: _-Esta funcionando…-_ ¡Tu puedes Runo! –En eso Daraika le da un fuerte empujón lanzándolo contra la pared y saca su espada mientras corre hacia el-

Kazarina: ¡Quizás pueda escucharte! ¡Pero no podrá hacer nada además de eso!

Dark: -Mirando sin moverse-

Shun: -Moviéndose sin lograr esquivar el todo ya que Daraika alcanzo a hacerle una cortada en el brazo derecho-_¡Demonios!-_

Kazarina: Bueno ahora no me preocupare de que uses algún Bakugan después de todo eres completamente diestro ¿No? –Dice lo último con tono burlón-

Daraika: -Dirigiéndose rápidamente a él con intenciones asesinas cuando recuerda algo-

_=Flash back ((n.a: BNV Cap 11))= _

_Runo: ¿Cómo es que tú llegaste a nueva vestroia? Quiero decir… En una sola pieza… Lo lamento me alegra que estés aquí con el Shun –Dice dedicándole una tierna sonrisa-_

_Shun: Yo también Runo –Dice sonriéndole de una manera tierna-_

_=Fin Del Flash Back=_

_=Flash Back ((BNV: Cap 26=_

_Runo: ¡Shun! ¡Marucho!_

_Marucho: -Poniendo posición de cadete- ¡Los peleadores juntos de Nuevo!_

_Shun: Es bueno verte Runo –Dice cariñosamente-_

_=Fin del Flash Back=_

_Runo: -Caminando mientras mira a Dan salir corriendo hacia su restaurant en busca de comida- ¡Ese glotón!_

_Shun: -Sonriendo- Ya conoces a Dan_

_Runo: Oye Shun_

_Shun: ¿Qué ocurre Runo?_

_Runo: Eh visto que casi no sonríes_

_Shun: Pero… Si estoy sonriendo…_

_Runo: No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que las únicas personas con las que te eh visto sonreír son tu madre, Alice Dan y yo_

_Shun: Pues…Sonrió con mi madre porque la amo, con Dan por que es mi mejor amigo de la infancia, a Alice… porque…. ¡Que mas da! Me gusta bien y contigo –Se detiene y la mira dulcemente mientras Runo se detiene y lo mira curiosa- Porque eres como la hermana pequeña que siempre quise tener_

_=Fin del Flash Back=_

Shun: -Murmurando- Runo…

Daraika: -Deteniéndose-

Kazarina: -En voz baja- ¿Pero que…?

Daraika: -Retrocediendo con los ojos empezando a pipilar de nuevo-

Kazarina: ¡No! Es imposible… ¡No puedes salir del trace! –Recuerda algo- Un momento… -Mira a Dark- ¡A ti nunca te puse el controlador!

Dark: No, pero si atacaba hubiera sido posible que Daraika se quedara así por siempre, Shun la conoce de años deben de tener algún tipo de lazo fuerte y quizás le ayudaría a tener control, no había muchas posibilidades pero… –Pone pose cool- …Debía arriesgarme.

Kazarina: -Hablando entre dientes- Eres un… -Se escucha en "click" y Kazarina abre los ojos como platos y voltea rápidamente a ver a Daraika- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

Daraika: -Frente a la gran maquina que se había mencionado antes- Los tubos de ensaño tienen sangre ¿No es así? Sangre de Bakugan, uno de cada atributo por eso tienen diferentes colores supongo que el color carmesí es sangre humana, mi sangre. La pregunta es "¿Qué pasaría si bajo las pequeñas palancas que están debajo de los contenedores de sangre y oprimo este botón?"

Kazarina: -_Si abre todos a la vez no se sabe que podría pasar, con suerte se convertirían en un químico inestable y si oprime el botón empezaran a revolverse pro completo. Cuando revolví dos tipos de esa sangre accidentalmente cuando empecé mis investigaciones hubo una explosión que destruyo casi la mitad del castillo, si junta todos podría…- _¡NO DETENDE! –Trata de correr hacia ella pero Dark la detiene por atrás mientras le quita su Bakugan-

Dark: Usted no ira a ningún lado, si nosotros morimos aquí usted también

Daraika: _-Es hora…-_

_¿?: Runo…_

_Daraika: ¡Eres tu! No te imagine… pero… No lo entiendo ¡Habías muerto!_

_¿?: Veo que me reconociste y no morí, mi cuerpo se destruyo pero no mi alma, necesitaba el cuerpo de un alma pura antes de que Drago absorbiera el núcleo para seguir existiendo, tu alma era la más pura que encontré. Ahora hazlo, yo protegeré a los peleadores…_

_Daraika: Waverm… gracias…. –_Jala la palanca y unos segundos después oprime el botón-

Shun: -Aparece un portal detrás de el- ¿Pero que demo…? –El portal lo absorbe-

Dark: -Susurrando- Nos vemos…Daraika…

Kazarina: ¡Nooooo!

**((Una intensa luz blanca cubre toda la imagen))**

***Mientras: Dan vs Barodius***

Drago: ¡Aun no has visto nada! –Empieza a concentrar fuego en su puño derecho creando una esfera de llamas y luego lo lanza en dirección al escudo de Dharak, el cual se destruye por la fuerza del ataque-

Marucho: ¡Dan lo tienes!

Dan: ¡Es nuestra oportunidad Drago! ¡Martillo Blitz¡ -Drago empieza a brillar de color rojo seguido vuela en dirección a Dharak-

Barodius: ¡Levántate Dharak!

Dharak: -Levantándose mientras emana de su cuerpo una luz morada y vuela en dirección a Drago-

Empiezan a pelear en el aire a velocidad sónica, tan grande es su velocidad que apenas se les pueden ver cuando de pronto los Bakugan se convierten en esfera y extraños portales aparecen detrás de todos absorbiéndolos.

Dan: ¡Dragooo! –Siendo absorbido después de Marucho y Jacke-

Drago: ¡Daaan! –Convertido en esfera igual atraviesa el portal-

Barodius: ¿Qué esta pasando? –Es absorbido seguido de su Bakugan en forma esfera-

***Con Fabia y Ren***

Estaban en medio de peleas, las cuales tenían una gran desventaja y estaban a punto de perder cuando todos los Bakugan se convierten en esfera.

Ren: ¿Qué paso?

Fabia: No lo se, pero creo que los peleadores tienen algo que ver en esto

**((Una gran luz se ve salir de las puertas y ventanas del castillo))**

Fabia: ¿Qué es esa luz?

Ren: No puede ser…

Fabia: ¿Qué ocu…?

Ren: -Corre hacia Fabia- ¡Abajo! –La agarra y la tumba al suelo-

**((El casillo se cubre completamente de luz antes de explotar creando una gran ráfaga de viento que arrojo y/o destruyo las rocas y arboles que antes se veían alrededor** ((n.a: No se si había arboles en ese planeta, mas bien no me acuerdo xD)) **duro casi un minuto para después calmarse todo))**

Ren: -Levantándose- Eso estuvo cerca… -Mira para todos lados- ¿Los peleadores no…?

Fabia: No… -Su flequillo tapa sus ojos mientras una lágrima escapa-

Ren: -Bajando la mirada y cerrando el puño con fuerza-

**((Se abre un portal))**

Ren/Fabia: -Volteando a verlo-

**((Del portal salen Shun, Dan, Marucho y Jacke))**

Ren: ¡Están vivos! –Dice feliz mientras Fabia Sonrie-

Dan: ¡Claro que estamos todos…! –Busca algo con la mirada- Shun… ¿Donde están Runo y Dark?

Shun: Dan…

((Del portal sale Barodius y este se cierra))

Fabia: ¡Barodius!

Antes de decir una palabra mas Barodius se encontraba rodeado de Gundalianos con unas extrañas lanzas que en la punta se veían corrientes eléctricas mientras uno agarra su Bakugan y lo pone en un pequeño contenedor.

Barodius: -Murmura por lo bajo- Demonios…

Jacke: -Volteando a ver lo que quedo del castillo- Valla…Todo esta hecho… -Ve algo que llama su atención- ¡Chicos miren! –Todos voltean para ver a Daraika y Dark inconscientes en medio del gran cráter con algunos escombros, los restos del castillo-

Dan: -Impactado- No… -Corre hacia haya seguido de los demás-

Una ves que llegaron retiraron los pocos escombros que cubrían a los individuos.

Dan: ¡Runo! ¡Runo despierta! –Grita desesperado para al final murmurar- Runo… -Abraza su cuerpo inmóvil mientras finas lagrimas se le escapan-

Shun: -Revisando a Dark mientras los demás voltean haberlo a ver si acaso él había sobrevivido. Shun solo niega con la cabeza-

¿?: -Una extraña luz aparece en el cielo- Dan… -Se escucha una voz resonando por todo el lugar- Dan… ¿Puedes escucharme…?

Fabia: ¿Runo?

Shun: No, esa no es Runo es la voz de…

Drago: ¿Waverm? ¡¿Waverm eres tú!

Waverm: -La luz toma una forma parecía al físico de Waverm- Así es Drago…

Drago: ¡Creí que jamás te volvería a ver!

Waverm: Mi hermano destruyo mi cuerpo, más no mi alma… Todo este tiempo estuve almacenando energía por si algún día se necesitaba, trágicamente fue así…

Marucho: ¿Tú fuiste la que abrió los portales?

Waverm: Así es, pero no puedo contarles, se me acaba el tiempo…

Dan: -Levantando un poco la mirada pero sin dejar de ver el rostro de Daraika- ¿Se te acaba el tiempo?

Waverm: Así es…

Drago: ¡No te vallas Waverm! No me dejes…

Waverm: Jamás lo are, además, nunca estarás solo, tienes a Tigrera –Drago se sonroja-

Drago: ¡Waverm! Cuídate ¿Por favor?

Waverm: Si…Dragoruny…A demás, siempre estaré contigo, cuidándote, recuerda, que te esperare… -La luz toma una forma esférica para después dividirse en dos e ir cada una directamente hacia Dark y Daraika fundiéndose en sus pechos y haciendo que los mencionados brillaran de color blanco-

Todos se quedan mirando incrédulos y sorprendidos. El cabello de Daraika empieza a tomar un tono azulado mientras se empiezan a aclarar hasta quedar azul cielo, a Dark le ocurre lo mismo quedando con un cabello color azul cielo igual al de Runo ((n.a: Sus ropas no cambian en lo más mínimo))

Runo: -Despertando- ¿Dan…? –Mira hacia todos lados y los demás peleadores la ven incrédula- ¿Dónde es…? –Antes de que terminara la frase Dan ya la estaba abrazando fuertemente- ¿Dan…?

**((Se abre un portal del cual sale Alice, después se cierra))**

Alice: ¡Están todos bien! ¡Que alegría!

Dark: -Despertando- ¿Qué paso? –Abre los ojos y se ven verde jade, el mismo color de ojos de Runo-

Alice: ¡¿Dark?

Fabia: ¡Que guapo!

Alice/Fabia: -Mirandolo con ojos de corazón-

Shun: -Mirando hacia otro lado mientras gruñe y un aura maligna lo rodea-

***En el laboratorio de Gundalia***

Dr Michael: Al fin, todo termino… que alegría…

**Un año después…**

***En la mansión Marukura***

Marucho: ¡Si!

¿?: ¿Qué ocurre Marucho?

Marucho: ¡Mirra tienes que ver esto! Acabo de crear un mecanismo especial para los Bakugan, se llamara "Mechtanium" ((En mi historia Marucho es el creador de este mecanismo xD))

Mirra: ¿Mechtanium?

Marucho: ¡Así es! Te explicare mejor lo que es una vez que los chicos lleguen, hablando de eso… ¡Kato! ¿Podrías avisarles a…?

Kato: Sus amigos de que vengan, enseguida amo

***Con Runo y Dark***

Estaba en una gran mansión, al parecer después de la supuesta "muerte de Runo" sus padres se concentraron mucho en el trabajo para no acordarse del dolor que les provocaba, a cambio el negocio avanzo y fueron haciendo cada vez mas cafés en diferentes partes de la cuidad hasta tener no solo su cadena de cafés si no que aparte su propia compañía de alimentos. Cuando Runo regreso se pusieron uy felices y cuando vieron a Dark lo adoptaron, y por el parecimiento con Runo dicen que son gemelos, ahora Dark se llama Bruno ((n.a: "Runo" "Bruno" riman xD si lo se no tengo imaginación para esto e.e" es que quería ponerle Bruno xD)).

Runo: -Sentada en el piso de la sala ((n.a: Tiene la misma ropa que en la cuarta temporada de Bakugan excepto que su short no es amarillo si no azul como su chaleco)) mientras juega un juego de mesa con Bruno- ¡No se vale haces trampa!

Bruno: ¡No es cierto! –Dice burlonamente mientras le saca la lengua-

Runo: -Dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza- ¡Tramposo!

Bruno: ¡Mira quien lo…!

¿?: Disculpen jóvenes amos, los señores Daniel Kuso y Shun Kazami los buscan

Runo/Bruno: -Ablando al mismo tiempo- ¡Gracias Sebastián! Dígales que enseguida vamos

Sebastián: Como ustedes deseen jóvenes amos

***Con Dan y Shun***

Esperaban en la entrada mientras llegaba Sebastián.

Sebastián: Los jóvenes amos en seguida vienen

Dan: Gracias Sebastián –Sebastián hace una pequeña reverencia y se va-

Shun: Vienes a verla todos los días ¿no? La cuidas mucho y pensar que hace uno año ni te acordabas de Runo

Dan: Ya la perdí una vez, no quiero perderla de nuevo

Runo: -Llegando- ¡Hola chicos!

Bruno: ¿Nos perdimos de algo? –Empiezan a caminar los cuatro a la salida para después caminar por la calle-

Dan: Marucho tiene un nuevo armamento, lo llama "Mechtanium"

Bruno: ¿"Mechtanium"?

Runo: ¿Y que hace?

Shun: Eso no lo sabemos, dijo marucho que nos explicaría llegando

Dan: -Mientras Shun habla abraza a Runo por la cintura-

Bruno: ¿Qué crees que haces Kuso?

Shun: ¿Tratas de propasarte con Runo?

Dan: ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Soy su novio tengo derecho de abrazarla cuando yo quiera

Bruno/Shun: ¿Entonces ella es un objeto para ti?

Dan: Si… ¡Digo no!

Bruno/Shun: ¡Así no se trata a una dama! –Los dos "hermanos sobreprotectores" de Runo empiezan a pelear contra Dan-

Runo: -Mirando la escena divertida- ¿Con que fui Daraika eh? Jamás te olvidare, mi otra yo…

* * *

><p><strong>~Fin~<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Por ahora?<p>

¡El fiiiinaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! TT_TT lo se me tarde… ¿Cuántos meses? ¡SOY LA PEOR DEL UNIVERSO! ¡OY UNAESCORIA AL HACERLAS/LOS SUFRIR DE ESTA MANERA! Perdónenme la vida TT_TT aunque no me lo merezco u_u para recompensar les dedico est video que ize yo con nuestra pareja protagonista:

http :/ www. Youtube .com/ watch?v= KvrYN7nuVOY

¡Solo recuerden quitar los espacios! xD a mi me encanta la canción y si a ustedes les gusta deje el enlace de descarga GRATUITA en la descripción, por cierto se llama **"La muerte de un peleador"** por que Daraika muere pero revive Runo. bueno gracias por leer y sahonara! TTuTT


End file.
